Something to Believe In
by Crispy75
Summary: Totally AU. Mystical creatures, majestical planet. Fantasy. All A/O. Please give it a try and let me know what you think. Better summary and descriptions in story.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is an AU story, pure fantasy for those who like fantasy. All characters resemble those of the SVU cast with some additions as well. A list of Main Characters is below.**_

_**Characters:-**_

_**Dolen (Don), Olethia (Olivia), Ellard (Elliot), Miron (Munch), Fatin (Fin), Ailis (Alex), A'isha (Abbie), Stina (Serena), Caci (Casey) Zafirah (Essentially Mrs Cabot), Treton (Trevor), Lonyn (Liz), Kelifa (Kathy), Gair (George), Majida (Melinda), Jaecar (Jack). I spent hours doing research on names that started with the same letter so you would at least know who I was referring to. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.**_

It was a beautiful planet, a majestical one. The planet had extremes though which either added to or could subtract from that beauty. From its geography to its weather, to its inhabitants and with its creatures it was a sight to behold.

The planet was very grand with everything in a grand scale. With Mountains that soared into the sky, wide rivers that flowed fast and deadly after rains but were tranquil at other times, plains full of the greenest grass you had ever seen, vast deserts that were beautiful one minute, deadly the next. Then there were the forests, majestical trees that reached up into the clouds, tall and proud with thick trunks and, long healthy limbs covered in thick foliage.

There were three clans on the planet. No one knew if they had been one clan before, there were always three, each clan ruling their own section.

The Mountain Warriors who ruled the gigantic peaks, their valleys, the caves, tunnels and the raging torrent rivers that ran in between. In their thousands of year's existence on the planet they had never started a war, but once at war they were masters at finishing them.

They rode majestic flying creatures called Tantons. Fierce looking creatures with hearts of gold that were fiercely loyal to their owners. They were bipedal with short claw like front legs, wings that spanned for meters, a long tail with large spikes for balance and attacking. They had fur covered bodies to help moderate temperature with thick leathery skin underneath, except on their wings which were feathered. Their eyes were slightly forward facing and sight was their weakest sense. Their smell and hearing made up for the lack and they had a keen instinct and sixth sense that was only surpassed by their masters.

Their masters were humans, strong in so many ways besides just physical strength. Talented with both bow and arrow and swords. Warriors wore thick hide pants for protection, thick knee high leather boots, long or short sleeve tunic with a protective leather vest. In the cold extremes they wore fur jackets and pants for warmth. No head protection was worn, merely a fur lined cap in winter to keep their heads warm.

The warriors lived in caves in the mountains and navigated from mountain to mountain through manmade and natural tunnels. The warriors were as natural in water as they were in the air, controlling the rivers that ran through the mountains as well. The tribes were made up of both men and women and both were able to become Warriors but few women ever did.

* * *

><p>The second tribe were the plainsmen or desert nomads. Predominantly males, except for a few women who were either born into the clan or captured for mating. These men were skilful soldiers with large 4 legged beasts at their disposal called Zaders. Twice the size of a Clydesdale horse, a horn infinitely more deadly than a Rhino's and teeth more deadly than a lions. Fierce creatures that had been beaten into submission to work the lands for the farmers, haul for the miners and assist an attack in a war. They could survive both the extreme cold and heat. Perfect for the grassy plains and the extremes of the desert.<p>

The plainsmen dressed as the Mountain Warriors did, in skins, leather, cotton, hessian and fur. The desert nomads dressed in layers of soft skins, cottons and leathers to protect them from the extreme heat. Plainsmen lived in stone, mud or wood huts which were their permanent shelters. The desert nomads sort shelter where they could, had canvas tenting or in winter had areas where they had dug underground rooms for warmer shelter, their tents protecting the entrances.

The plains were beautiful with waist high green grass almost all year round. Plenty of game roamed for food. The deserts were the opposite. Harsh red sand, clay and rocks that could make life miserable if you had no idea on how to survive. Although teaming with life, you couldn't find food unless you knew where to look as the natural inhabitants did. The soldiers of these tribes were very good with spears, short swords and long shields. The foot soldiers were extremely organised on their defence. So good in fact that arrows were practically useless against them.

* * *

><p>The third tribe were a tribe of mainly women. They lived in the giant trees which stretched endlessly into the sky. The trees themself were thousands of years old and so thick at the base they were as wide as a semi was long. The tribe was very hard to find so not much was known about them. They were believed to be very beautiful, very skilful with light easy to carry weapons such as blow pipes. They were also known to be handy with bow and arrows. They had very few warriors though as they lived so deep in the recess of the woods most gave up in trying to get through the thick foliage and undergrowth to get to them. They lived in villages high up in the trees in large multi roomed wood tree houses built around the trunks. Bridges made from wood and woven vines linked one tree to another. Large vines were also used by the more daring to swing from tree to tree.<p>

Some men were allowed to live with the women simply in order for them to populate. It was very rare that a woman chose a life partner. It was believed that the women wore finer clothes, made of finer cottons in summer, soft, flexible shoes that gave them purchase in the trees and protected their feet from splinters. In the winter they wore heavy drapes and cloaks to keep them warm and ventured outside only in the need to hunt food and socialise. The only structures in their houses not made of wood were their stone fireplace, which required careful planning and positioning, not only to provide warmth but to cook food and boil water.

* * *

><p>All 3 tribes lived in relative harmony, there had only been a few known wars over the last thousand years which mainly involved the Mountain Warriors and the Tribesmen. Neither tribe trusted the other. When it came down to it, the Forest Tribe would rather trust the warriors than the boorish soldiers and unfortunately for Queen Zafirah that time had come.<p>

If the information she had received from loyal spies within the Plainsman clan was true then they were planning to attack the tribe for the need of more women. She detested the thought of any of her tribe being captured by those boorish pigs. Pure filth. She needed to go see King Dolen of the warriors and request his help.

She looked up as she heard laughter outside and was hardly surprised as her young daughter Ailis stepped in, her legion of friends following her. From the tall dark husky voiced A'ishah, to another tall blonde blue eyed Stina, the tall striking red head Caci and last but not least golden haired Kelifa.

All were beautiful but none held a candle to her own daughter Ailis who had was a willowy blue eyed blonde, who had a very aloof nature except around her few close friends that she trusted. She was very aware of the names the tribe called her daughter, like Ice Princess, but they had never truly gotten to know her daughter for herself, only wanted her for being the princess. All except her childhood friends who she had grown up with, played with before they understood Ailis's importance. Friend the Queen trusted with her daughter's life.

Many had tried to gain Ailis as a mate or even a lover, she was very positive that 99% of them had failed. If Ailis had taken anyone to her bed it would have been A'ishah but the Queen even doubted that, they got along far too well to be lovers.

She waited for her daughter to acknowledge her presence and Ailis jumped when she found her in her home. At 25 she lived independently in a home the queen had built for her not far from the Regal House. She was close enough for the royal guards to keep an eye on her at night when she was at her most vulnerable.

"Mother you scared me" Ailis chided gently with a hand over her heart and a warm smile. Her smile slipped however seeing the serious and slightly distressed gaze of her mother and she hurried forward, her friends all standing respectfully by the door. "Something has happened. What is it? Are you well?"

"Ailis I am fine, physically" the Queen assured "However what I have heard from my spies on the plains deeply disturbs me". She reached out and took her daughters hands "I have learnt the men are planning on attacking and kidnapping our women" she paused as there were shocked gasps from the doorway, hastily smothered when she shot them a glare.

"What! Are you sure?" Ailis asked.

"Yes, I am positive Ailis" meeting her daughters concerned gaze.

"We have no capabilities to fight them" Alex stated worriedly "If they are determined to get to us, we won't be able to stop them"

"My information is they have been planning this for a while, they will not be deterred" the Queen sighed and looked from her daughter to her very nervous friends "I have decided to request the help of King Dolen"

"Of the Mountain Warriors?" Alex's eyes turned to ice chips "They are just as bad as the Plainsmen"

"No daughter, they are not. They have never attacked us, they have their own women who have equal rights and they always keep to themselves" she soothed gently, she had known her daughter wouldn't take well to her decision.

"But they are barbaric, they train to fight, they are loud and rude and they train free animals to do their bidding!"

To say the Queen was slightly astounded by what her daughter was saying was a mild understatement but all the same she doubted she could change her daughters mind, so did not try. Ailis was going to just have to do as she was told and she would find out maybe where those ideas had come from on the trip.

"Someone has been feeding you with stories my daughter" the queen smiled and stood slowly, forcing Ailis to stand also "You need to pack, as do your friends. Make it light, you will be carrying your bags with you and it is several days journey to the border, several more to get to the Mountains."

"What! We're going their personally?" Ailis was concerned. Why not just send messengers?

"Yes, I believe it's the only way the King will listen to my request for protection" the Queen informed and swept her gaze around the room "We will be leaving at dawn." She stepped toward the entrance of Ailis's home and her friends moved out of the way and bowed in deference as she passed. She stopped in the doorway and looked back at her daughter who had a stubborn set to her chin "Don't test me on this one Ailis, please, just do as I ask. I am concerned for your safety and that of your friends". With that she was gone.

Ailis stood there in a daze while all her friends rushed to her, all speaking at once in their excitement and fear. It was Caci who finally asked.

"What are we to do Ailis?" and everyone hushed, waiting for her answer. Ailis raised her head, looking at her friends and it was only her concern for them that had her determinedly pushing her argumentative stubborn side down.

"We pack, make sure you have your weapons though, I hope that mother is not ill informed and that the Warrior's welcome us" she sighed and raised a hand to gently pat Caci's shoulder in assurance "We will be fine". Now if she could only ignore the tingle at the back of her neck. "You better return home to pack, Do as mother says, pack light, it is a long trip. We will have to rely on their hospitality once we get there"

She hugged her friends separately, assuring each that they would be fine, and watched them leave. She turned quickly to go to her own bedroom to pack the essentials she would need for the trip.


	2. Olethia

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Authors note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I was worried people would think this was too far out there. I have found recently I have a pretty active imagination . For those who wanted to know how I came up with the names it was simple but tasking. I looked up unusual names in Google and found real names. A lot of them are Arabic, Egyptian, Hebrew, Gaelic etc. I like unusual names so it was worth it. Then I just found names which I thought suited each character and started with the same initial. **_

_**Characters:-**_

_**Dolen (Don), Olethia (Olivia), Ellard (Elliot), Miron (Munch), Fatin (Fin), Ailis (Alex), A'isha (Abbie), Stina (Serena), Caci (Casey) Zafirah (Essentially Mrs Cabot), Treton (Trevor), Lonyn (Liz), Kelifa (Kathy), Gair (George), Majida (Melinda), Jaecar (Jack). **_

_**Please, more reviews so I know what you are thinking. Thank you Crispy75**_

The creature and rider were as one as they raced across the sky, soaring high through the clouds and diving down in death defying spirals which thrilled and exhilarated both.

The rider wore leather of a deep red/brown which moulded like a second skin over muscled thighs and firm buttocks. Heavy black boots protected from toes to knees. A dark red sleeveless vest clung to a lean body and showed off well muscled, but not overly so, arms beneath tanned skin almost as dark as her tunic.

Short dark hair whipped backwards in the wind as the rider rode low in the saddle, almond eyes taking in the ground beneath them, smiling as she spied the river in the distance and urged the creature in that direction.

Her small but strong hands gripped the reins tight as the creature dived towards the water, spiralling and thrilling its rider. Soon they were gliding within inches of the surface and the rider drew her sword, her pride and joy, polished steel, folded thousands of times, long and more slender than most others, it was still deadly in any strike. She gripped the black leather bound handle and with a small adjustment leant over the side of the beast, trailing the sword through the smooth water.

She smiled when a little imp hit her and with a flick of her wrist turned the sword so that water splayed up at the wing of the beast. A fierce head spun around to look at her glaring at her daring. The rider shrugged

"Oops" she smiled, seconds before the smile was wiped from her face as she was hit by a great wave of water saturated her and leaving her stunned. "Oria!" she growled and heard the beast chuckle "No fair, you got what, one feather wet? I'm drenched!"

Oria gave her a pointed look and the rider, known as Olethia, sighed. Yeah she never had been able to get one up on Oria, even after 12 years of trying.

Oria was a beautiful beast, she was a Tanton, very intelligent loyal creatures that had been trained by Warriors for thousands of years. They came in many different colours and the females were smaller than the males. Although not as strong as the males, the females were just as fast as and possibly more agile than the males.

Not just any Warrior could train any Tanton. Rider and Beast had to pick each other, no one knew what made the connection complete but it was never forced and if one or the other was not interested then the connection was not complete.

Olethia had known the second she laid eyes on Oria, the feeling had been electric when her gaze met those piercing cobalt ones, had seen the proud stance and the fluffing of the wide dark blue furry chest. She had continued to stare at Oria until Oria had bowed her head in a classic sign of acceptance. Olethia had been cautious still, they were still wild beasts. Her caution had proved best, it had taken Olethia a lot of time just to get Oria to come to her, weeks to get a saddle on her and weeks more to actually stay in the saddle.

There was one thing that had stopped her being a brunt of any teasing. As long as it took her, it was still one of the fastest recorded times it had taken anyone to train a Tanton, even her father had taken longer as had her best friend Ellard with his Tanton Eneas.

In fact her other friends, Miron and Fatin had took even longer than Ellard to train their Tanton's Medus and Fedor.

Olethia sheathed her sword in its sheath on the large adorned belt around her waist and turned in the direction Oria was looking. She sighed when she realised they were obviously being called home. Today was their day off, no drills no training. Pointless anyway, they never went to war, hadn't been at war for hundreds of years. Still they trained. Olethia rolled her eyes. She gave Oria's reins a tug, turning them towards home before giving her friend one more instruction.

"How about one last climb girl?' she asked and she hung on tight as they soared skywards, heading for the clouds before Oria suddenly dived, Olethia clinging to the saddle and leaning in close.

The ground rushed up beneath them and Olethia's heart beat overtime and she gave a shout of joy when Oria pulled up at the last second, shooting at speed towards the nearby Mountains. This time Olethia heard the horn herself and grumbled. No fun when you couldn't relax on your day off.

It only took them minutes before they were getting close enough to the mountain that she could see the cavernous holes in the side that indicated they were not made of solid rock. She led Oria up and away from the villages that dotted the bottom and lower levels of the Mountains and up several hundred meters to a ledge that jutted out from the side of the cliff face, a natural lip to a humungous cave where Tanton's could land and roam easily.

Oria landed gently, taking a few small steps before coming to a stop and carefully settling to the ground to allow Olethia to climb down. Olethia swung her right leg off the saddle and jumped the meter to the ground. She handed the reins to a young handler before patting her friend.

"Take it easy girl. Once you are saddle free, eat and drink heartily and I will see you soon" she smiled as Oria leaned into the scratch before getting to her feet and following where the handler took her.

Olethia turned and headed for the tunnels that would lead her to the Royal Caverns and she could find out why she had been summonsed. Only the King himself would dare recall her away from a day off, unless they were going to war, and that never happened. Sometimes it sucked being a member of royalty, although she wasn't, not officially. She was adopted by the King after he lost his wife and she had been abandoned by her mother as a baby. She spent half her life loving him and another half trying to prove herself worthy. Not that he was an abusive or belittling father, he was just...aloof and just once she wanted some praise from him.

As she stalked into the tunnels she almost ran into Ellard who was lounging against a wall.

"Took you long enough" Ellard grumbled, falling into step beside her "What happened to you?" he commented on her wet state.

"Oria's idea of a joke" Olethia grinned.

Ellard shook his head, he didn't know who was worse out of those two.

Ellard was a tall man, short thinning dark hair, hard features and blue eyes that had lesser people quivering in fear. Olethia loved him like a brother and he was her best friend. They were fiercely loyal and protective of each other, had been since childhood.

"So what's going on? I was on my day off" she stated next.

"Yeah, apparently you couldn't share it with me either" Ellard grumbled and Olethia chuckled

"That's because you like your bed too much, I waited until midday"

"I do like to sleep in when I can sleep past dawn" Ellard didn't crack a smile but his eyes sparkled as he shoulder bumped his friend. They continued to bump each other as they walked until the mood turned sombre again.

"King Dolen requested your presence himself" he told her "He wants you to join him for dinner tonight. You better clean yourself up, he's ordered you be in your finest clothes"

"Oh God, not another suitor. When is he going to accept I am not interested?" Olethia growled throwing up her hands and suddenly changing direction to head to her suite of rooms. Ellard was right beside her. They walked for several minutes before Ellard commented.

"I don't think that's it" he sighed, scratching his chin "Fatin, Miron and I have been given the same instructions"

Olethia came to a sudden halt and stared at her friend in surprise. The King wanted 4 of his best Warriors to attend dinner tonight. What was going on? She searched Ellard's face intently for any sign of a clue. There was nothing.

"Ellard what is going on?" she asked and her friend shrugged and clapped her on her back as they kept walking.

"I don't know but we have an hour to think it over" they paused outside her doors "I'll be back then to walk with you. I had them prepare a bath for you" he chuckled and headed off back down the tunnel towards his own rooms.

Olethia sighed and shoved the door open to her room, slamming it behind her as she strode through the large room she used for resting and eating towards another smaller room off it. She paused to look out a hole in the rock, a natural window that provided sunlight and air into the room. She smiled as she saw Oria taking to the air again off to hunt. Lucky thing.

Continuing on she came to her bedroom that was dominated by a large platform of natural rocks which was her bed. A large wide mattress to provide comfort, with clean layered furs on top that provided warmth during the cold nights. Covered in sheets, rugs and with more furs to keep her warm, Olethia had many a night where she slept deeply and comfortably to get up to face the next day refreshed.

Like the other room a hole in the rock provided natural light and air which could be blocked in cold weather by wooden shutters and sealed tight with an animal hide. On the far side of the room shelves had been placed against the wall where she placed her minimal personal items and her clean clothes were stacked.

Sighing she moved over to those clothes now and looked them over. She ended up selecting tight black leather pants, black long sleeved v neck shirt and a black leather vest which tied at the front. That combined with her clean boots, parade sword and red royal cape should please her father.

Stripping out of her dirty clothes she made her way to a third smaller room or alcove really where a large wooden bath sat steaming. Well she had to admit this was going to feel good.

* * *

><p>An hour later, dressed in her finest black clothes, her red cloak draped over her shoulders she paced nervously in the tunnel. Her sword clunked against her side and slapped her leg as she walked. Ellard was late and she was nervous enough. Obviously something was happening, her father didn't call them to dinner very often and only usually to mark a special occasion or holiday.<p>

On her next spin she saw Ellard coming down the tunnel and hurried towards him.

"You're late" she growled, hurrying past him and making him hustle to keep up. "Father is not going to be pleased"

"I'll assure him it was my fault" Ellard advised. He too was dressed in his best. For him it was dark blue pants, light blue shirt, dark blue vest and a dark blue cloak that indicated his high rank in the army.

They hurried down the tunnels together, people dodging them as they strode along. Soon they came to the royal banquet room and Olethia strode purposefully inside, no need to knock as she was royalty. Ellard stopped at the door waiting to be bid entrance. Olethia groaned and waved him in. Bloody protocol.

The banquet room was massive, with a large wooden table that could at least seat 30 people dominating the far end of the room. Several large fires roared to keep the room cosy, even in summer. Living in caves was cold and damp, not to mention the drafts. Flamed torches along the walls and candle chandeliers hanging from the ceiling helped light the room. Her father usually sat in a chair on a raised platform until dinner was served. It signified his importance. He wasn't vain enough to have a grand throne though, just a comfortable chair to enjoy pre dinner drinks.

She turned, eyes only for her father, not registering the other guests in the room as she hurried across to stand before him. She paused and waited for Elliot to catch up to stand alongside her before they both bowed in deference.

"Olethia, Ellard" the King waved a hand allowing them to straighten "So good of you to join us"

"Beg your pardon Sir, my fault, I held her up" Ellard explained and the King nodded, he was used to them by now.

"Olethia, Ellard, May I introduce our guests for this evening. Queen Zafirah of the Forrest tribe, her daughter Princess Ailis and their entourage. Ladies and gents, my daughter Olethia and her good friend and fellow Warrior Ellard"

Olethia spun in shock then froze, completely captivated by a pair of startling blue eyes meeting her own. Blood rushed to her ears and she could hear the roaring of it, her chest became restricted as her breath caught in her lungs and she suddenly felt a little queasy in her stomach. Her whole body broke out in sweat. All she could do was continue to stare until the blue eyes lowered and looked away.

Olethia gasped a much needed breath as her body swayed. Whoa. What was that? Ellard nudged her and protocol finally had her joining him in a deep bow before straightening.

"A pleasure your highness" she smiled at the woman who was quite obviously the Queen as she was sitting at the other end of the table, opposite where her father would sit. The woman was also dressed in the finest clothes and robes she had ever seen.

The stunning beauty that had caught her attention sat to her right and was quite obviously the Queen's daughter. With pale blonde hair, pale skin and the bluest eyes, bluer even the Oria's, it was little wonder she had been transfixed for a moment.

There were several other women and men with them, some women around the princess's age, another about the same age as the queen. There were two men with them, an older pale haired man and a younger one, with dark hair and lightly tanned skin.

Realising she was still standing there staring she quickly made her way to the far end of the table where Miron and Fatin already sat. Olethia took the chair to the right of where her father was going to sit and Ellard sat opposite her as another high ranking guest. Besides Miron and Fatin there were ten other high ranking Warriors. What was going on?

King Dolen clapped his hands and stood, making his way to the table. Olethia, Ellard, Miron and Fatin automatically rose, as did the other Warriors. It took the travelling entourage a while but they eventually stood also.

The King stood in front of his chair and beckoned the visiting Queen to sit first, much to Olethia's surprise, before he too sat and everyone else followed. A group of young men hurried out then with large jugs of ale, wine or fruit drink. Olethia tried not to snort, amused by the fact that the Queen and her entourage all chose the fruit drink, while she requested Ale be poured into her cup.

Once the drinks were served the men disappeared and several women rushed out with platters of fresh bread and cheese. Fruit was also brought out. What was going on, where was the meat?

"I heard you did not eat red meat" the King stated, booming down to the Queen, "I am afraid the kitchen staff had prepared roast beef. I informed them to serve an appetiser and hold the main meal while they prepare some fish for you"

Olethia had to hide the surprise she felt. Not eat red meat? Why ever not? It was good for you. Well they needn't think she was going to eat fish. Not that she minded fish of course but the thought of beef had her mouth watering.

"Thank you for your consideration, it was not necessary and we are grateful for your hospitality" the Queen nodded in response. The King waved it away.

"It would have been rude of me not to" he assured and then indicated the meal "Please, help yourselves" and he reached forward to pick a grape thereby starting the feast.

Olethia spent the rest of the meal feasting and trying to engage her father in conversation. He would not budge and finally told his daughter all would be revealed after the meal and their visitors were settled for the night. Olethia had to prevent herself from grumbling like a petulant child and turned to Fatin to discuss training strategies instead.

Doing so allowed her a clear view of the princess down the other end of the table and she frowned as the unfamiliar ache returned to her chest. She rubbed at it non plussed.

"Do you have heartburn?" Fatin asked "You ate more than me" he chuckled and Olethia turned her attention away from the blonde beauty who was laughing with her friends and towards Fatin.

"Possibly but I was starving, I skipped lunch" she grinned and reached for her Ale, her second cup and her limit. Her father had an alcohol problem when he was younger, thankfully her nannies at the time had spared her from the brunt of it. He had been an angry drunk, he never hit her but he had wrecked some furniture in his day. He had been sober for a while now under her and the main healer Majida's watchful gazes.

"What do you think is going on?" Fatin quietly asked next and Olethia sighed

"I am not sure Fatin, but I know it was important enough for the Queen to drag her daughter and their entourages half way across the continent to get here." She sighed as she watched the princess, Ailis her father said, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. "We'll have to wait and see, but hopefully it will liven up our boring existence" she smiled and returned to her meal.


	3. Ailis

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews, they keep the muse going. The more I get the more it gets fed. Don't be shy.**_

_**Characters:-**_

_**Dolen (Don), Olethia (Olivia), Ellard (Elliot), Miron (Munch), Fatin (Fin), Ailis (Alex), A'ishah (Abbie), Stina (Serena), Caci (Casey) Zafirah (Essentially Mrs Cabot), Treton (Trevor), Lonyn (Liz), Kelifa (Kathy), Gair (George), Majida (Melinda), Jaecar (Jack). I spent hours doing research on names that started with the same letter so you would at least know who I was referring to. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.**_

Ailis had never seen anything like the Mountains. She thought their trees were huge but they were but seedlings against these soaring structures. Great gray slate walls disappearing into the clouds, a spattering of snow towards the top even though it was summer. They should have probably looked menacing, instead they were beautiful. She wasn't the only one in awe, they all stared at the sheer size, murmuring their disbelief.

She could not believe that they had left the forest 3 weeks ago and had been on the move ever since. She had thought she was fit with all the climbing and running and some swimming that she did but she ached now, an ache from continuous long distance speed walking. They were constantly on the move nearly 16 hours a day, barely stopping to eat.

Her mother had set a blistering pace to start, she had been quite surprised how fit she was. Even mother's long time friends and confidants Lonyn and Jaecer had kept up. She had been very surprised about Jaecer, she had never seen him do anything physical. Gair was no surprise, a good friend and advisor he often hung with her and the girls, he preferred their company to other men, Ailis smiled, well except in bed.

She had never accepted anyone into her bed and wasn't about to start. She was too close to her friends to wreck their friendship and she didn't trust anyone else to want her for herself and not her title. One day she supposed she would have to accept someone to do her duty and produce an heir, but not any time soon.

Just over a week ago they had slowed their progress, coming to the edge of the forest and seeing the very small outline of the Mountains in the distance. Within half a day they had been met by border scouts for the Mountain clan. Ailis had been deeply shocked when they had bowed respectfully on being told who they were. Of course they had respectfully asked to search their bags for weapons which had been granted by her mother. Ailis had been surprised when they let her keep her blow dart, then again it was useless without the arrows they seized. Mother hadn't been too happy with her for packing a weapon and shot her a look of disdain. She had sighed resigned when her friends weapons were located and given her a 'I'll deal with you later' look.

Next thing she knew they were being told to rest and being given food and water, much to their relief as they were in short supply, while two of the scouts hurried off. They had camped for the rest of the day and night and the following day they had risen to find 3 carriages waiting for them. The carriages although not fully covered did have a canvas roof to provide some shade and protection. 2 oxen pulled each carriage.

From there they had made good time as the Mountains loomed larger and larger each day. When she realised the sheer size and magnificence of them she was drawn to them. Although she loved the forest she could see why people would live here, the views must be spectacular.

They continued to ride, a rather rickety ride but she did not care as it saved her aching leg muscles. They were within a few hundred meters of a giant cave mouth that was protected by a several meter high wooden wall lined with guards, when two scouts hurried ahead.

She watched curiously as the guards were spoken to by the scouts. Orders were shouted and two large wooden gates were opened to allow them through. The soldiers on the ground all bowed courteously as they passed. Ailis believed they must have a great respect for their on royalty to be treating them as such and she relaxed some.

They had continued their journey, through the busy village made of wood huts that was situated behind the gates and into the large cave. It was dark and cold in the cave, their way only lit by lanterns on the wall. She had huddled with Stina to keep warm, her forest summer clothes useless in the chill.

They had travelled for many more hours before they came out on the other side into a beautiful large valley teaming with life. Villages and market places, people bustling about, the noises and the smells were delightful. She had soaked it all in the best she could but would love to come back and explore. They had finally stopped next to a wooden platform and they were requested to get out. Ailis was most humbled when a scout helped her to the ground respectfully and then backed away. She had learned in the last few days that the Mountain Warriors were nothing like she had been informed.

As they waited near the platform a giant cage was lowered from above. Ailis looked up and could see they were using some kind of pulley system controlled by two enormously muscled men. It was some sort of lift and so much more ingenious that steps.

The ride up the 100 meters or so was a bit bumpy and scary. They had to go only 6 at a time and were requested to sit facing the wall. She guessed it saved people who didn't like heights from having a panic attack. Considering they lived high in the trees it didn't exactly worry them.

They ended up having to take three different lifts before they came to the level they wanted. Each time they had to wait for the lift she would stand on the platform and look out at the beautiful expanse of the valley below. As they got higher she was able to see more and by the time they reached the level they were after she could see the reflection of water off a river far in the distance. It was breathtaking.

By now it was getting late in the afternoon and Ailis flushed as her stomach rumbled. They were led through a maze of tunnels which she easily became lost in before coming to a giant door. The scout who had been with them all week knocked loudly and a voice from within bid them enter.

She followed her mother into a large room, sighing when warmth welcomed her due to many fireplaces. Looking around the room she was surprised to find herself in a large banquet room and her stomach mortified her by rumbling again.

"Your highness" the scout bowed towards a man sitting by a fire and she quickly followed her mother in a bow, hoping her friends did the same. She risked a glance up to look at the King, surprised by an ordinary looking man of average height that was mainly bald. Not quite what she expected.

"Rise" the King ordered as he stood and walked towards them "Queen Zafirah" he smiled as he came forward and bowed respectfully himself "I was surprised when told you wished to see me"

"King Dolen" her mother nodded and got right to the point "I have come to beg for your help. I have learned the Plainsmen are intending to raid my home for our women" she informed and the King's eyes snapped form the Queen to her and then to her friends before returning to the Queen.

"A serious allegation" he said "Are you sure?"

"I am afraid so." Ailis heard her mother's sigh "I have come here to request your help, I am sorry to do it without prelude but it has been 3 weeks already since I left home"

The King then turned to the scout and instructed

"Take their bags, the Princess and her friends go in the North wing near Olethia. The Queen and her friends in the South wing near me. Find my daughter, Ellard, Fatin and Miron. Tell them I request their presence for dinner at 6.30 sharp and to dress appropriately. Inform Ellard I want all other top ranked officials here too"

"Yes your majesty" the scout bowed and hastily retreated.

"Come Queen Zafirah" he motioned towards the fire "We shall talk about your request" he turned to eye Ailis again and she found his gaze kind, concerned "Your entourage may sit at the table, I will have refreshments served to get them through until dinner". Ailis blushed as he smiled at her pointedly and she groaned, he'd heard her stomach. How embarrassing. He clapped his hands and several women came out of the kitchen, stopping before the King and bowing. He spoke to them quietly, too quietly for Ailis to hear.

Next thing they knew they were being ushered to sit. Ailis herself was ushered to one of the chairs to the right of that at the head of a table, Lonyn opposite her with Jaecar , Gair and Kelifa. A'ishah sat next to her with Stina and Caci. Within moments of being seated they were being served freshly squeezed orange juice and some fruit.

She watched her mother speaking to the King as she ate and wished she knew what they were saying. Both had classic poker faces and she had no idea whether they had made the long trek for nothing or whether he was agreeing to their request.

Long minutes passed before there was a knock on the door, she looked over as it opened to find several men standing there. The King bid them enter and they did. She gave the men a cursory glance but none held her interest. She smiled her thanks at the women who came to collect their empty plates before hurrying away. She wasn't sure what to make of the women. She hoped they weren't servants and were actually employees and getting paid for their service.

She was startled when her mother stood and came towards her to sit in the chair at the end of the table. The men who had entered the room greeted their King and moved to the table also. Ailis looked down the end of the table and saw the two vacant chairs next to the one at the head of the table, obviously the seat for the King. She looked at the King who was looking resigned and she realised that his daughter and one other were late.

She frowned, she didn't like people who were late, she considered it rude and in poor taste. She couldn't exactly let her distaste be known though, these people had literally opened the doors wide and welcomed them and proved all the gossip she had heard about them as wrong. She glanced across at Jaecar, the self important bastard had been one of the ones spreading them.

She turned to her mother and asked "How are the negotiations going?"

"It is going slowly, it is better than it not going at all. He has said he has to consult with his Warriors" the Queen smiled reassuringly and then turned to Lonyn. Ailis watched her mother and her long time friend, she always had wondered if there was anything between them. She had never been able to find evidence though.

The door to the room was suddenly flung open and a tall dark haired woman strode in. Ailis sucked in a shocked breath upon seeing her, she was stunning, and like no other woman Ailis had ever seen. Lean and muscle toned she was dressed in black that suited her tanned skin tone and the red cloak set off her striking features and symbolised her as royalty as well as a high ranking officer.

She watched as she paused and impatiently waved the man at the door inside and realised that the woman, obviously the King's daughter, was slightly mad at her friend and probably blamed him for being late.

The next thing she knew her gaze was captured by warm caramel ones and her breath stuck in her throat and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She wanted to grin like a fool and blush like a teenager all in one. What was this madness? With enormous effort she managed to drag her gaze away from the dark haired beauty. She looked down at her hands and noticed they were shaking slightly. She had never responded to anyone male or female this way before and her mind was too much of a mush to process it.

She was pulled from her daze when everyone around her stood and she quickly shot to her feet also, realising that the King was making his way to be seated. She gave a start of surprise when he indicated for her mother to sit first. How courteous. With a smile her mother sat, followed by the King and once the warriors started sitting she did too.

She was vaguely aware that the King was speaking but had turned to look back at his daughter. What was her name. Olethia? It was a very unusual name but she liked it. It suited the woman somehow. She continued to study the woman, guessing that she was a few years older than herself. Although female she was in no way feminine and she fit in well with the other warriors around her. It intrigued her.

She was startled again by a man asking if she wanted, juice, Ale or wine. She requested juice, she did not drink. The hairs on the base of her neck prickled again and she realised Olethia was staring at her again. She was determined not to look up though as she was still a little distressed by her reaction to the brunette, she needed to get her so called Ice Queen persona back.

For the rest of the night she played gaze tag with the brunette, watching her when the brunette was busy talking or eating, looking away in time to feel the brunette staring back. She was surprised it took A'ishah so long but soon enough her dark haired friend whispered.

"You keep staring at the princess. Surely she hasn't captured your attention?" came the husky question.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she whispered back but unable to stop herself from looking up at the woman in question in time to see her lean forward and speak earnestly with the friend she had walked in with.

"You're lying" A'ishah smirked

"I am not" Ailis hissed

"What's going on?" Stina asked next leaning in closer to A'ishah. Ailis wondered if her blonde friend could make her need for her dark friend any more obvious.

"Ailis is crushing on the princess" A'ishah chuckled which earned a glare from Ailis and an evil grin from Stina who turned around and passed it on to Caci next to her and Kelifa across the table. Kelifa smiled and whispered something back which had Stina turning and saying a bit too loudly

"Kelifa says go for it, but hands off the friend, he's cute"

"Stina!" Ailis hissed and turned to give her scowling mother a sweet smile before pointedly ignoring her giggling friends. Great, they'd turned into giggling teenagers. She wished she could disassociate with them right now.

For the rest of the evening she tried her hardest not to stare at Olethia and ignored her friends as best as she could.

* * *

><p>King Dolen sat back observing his daughter observe Princess Ailis and smiled to himself. He had been quite surprised to learn that Queen Zafirah had been heading to the Mountains to seek his audience. Although not enemies with the forest clan they weren't exactly friends either and they had always agreed to remain separate.<p>

The Mountain Warrior's had never had any need to declare war on their Forest kinsmen and they of course knew they could never win a war against his army. Unlike the big headed Plainsmen who got it in their heads every once in a while.

He was greatly disturbed to hear that the idiots were now planning to invade the Forest tribe to kidnap their women. The men were barbaric. They never thought of trying diplomacy? Never had they tried to advance, to move forward. The men ruled with an iron fist, the women there to cook and bare them children, mainly by force. He shuddered at the thought.

Although he hated the Plainsmen he didn't want to get involved in a war that did not concern him, and at this stage was only innuendo. He had asked the Queen what she could do for him in return. Access to their forest and forming an alliance hadn't exactly excited him.

Now though, watching his daughter watch the princess his mind started to spin with an idea to make a permanent alliance. One that could send a message to the Plainsmen that even they would be hard put not to understand.

He sat back and continued to watch and speculate. He also started to think of how he could convince the Queen that it was a sound idea. Of course he had to come up with a way to get Olethia to approve without taking it out on the poor princess.

* * *

><p>Queen Zafirah was not blind to what was happening to her daughter, she was acting too strange for her not to notice. She wasn't sure how she felt about it really. Ailis had never been so obviously drawn to anyone before and that the dark haired Warrior Princess was also sending looks towards her daughter was quite off putting.<p>

What was even worse was the fact she wasn't the only one aware of it. King Dolen sat back in his chair and was taking in the two women with an observant gaze and a half smirk to his lips. She knew then without a doubt he was planning something that involved their daughters. She also knew she was going to have to come to a decision. Sacrifice her daughter or sacrifice her tribe. What an awful decision to make.


	4. Dancing and Talking

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**Characters:-**_

_**Dolen (Don), Olethia (Olivia), Ellard (Elliot), Miron (Munch), Fatin (Fin), Ailis (Alex), A'isha (Abbie), Stina (Serena), Caci (Casey) Zafirah (Essentially Mrs Cabot), Treton (Trevor), Lonyn (Liz), Kelifa (Kathy), Gair (George), Majida (Melinda), Jaecar (Jack).**_

Olethia was sitting talking to Fatin when her father startled her by standing without preamble. She hurried to stand also wondering why there was a rush all of a sudden. Everyone else too hurried to their feet.

"I wish to speak to Queen Zafirah" her father stated and then turned to look pointedly at her "Olethia why don't you show Princess Ailis through to the music hall, let the musicians earn their keep for the evening, and show her us uncouth Mountain Warriors know how to dance. I will see you and the men in the morning at dawn" he informed.

Olethia grit her teeth frustrated, she wanted to know now what the hell was going on. She had also waged an internal war with herself tonight and decided it was best to avoid the beautiful blonde princess as she would not be staying long.

She had no choice but to bow in deference and move purposefully around the table, striding down until she was standing before the blonde haired beauty. She offered her arm and gave a false smile while not quite daring to meet the beauty's eyes and let her see the blazing anger in hers.

"Princess Ailis, if I may escort you next door?" she requested politely and waited, knowing the blonde could not refuse.

"Certainly, Princess Olethia" came the strong but quiet voice and a pale cool hand came up to curl over her elbow as the blonde stood.

A flash of heat zipped from where they touched and spread out, startling them both and surprised gazes clashed and acknowledged that the other felt it too. Olethia recovered quickly, aware all eyes were on them and if they didn't move people would start to speculate. She flashed a look at the Queen and bowed her head slightly.

"Good evening your highness"

"Good evening Olethia" the Queen gave a regal nod and Olethia gently started to guide Ailis from the room, surprised her shaky legs were managing to hold her up as she walked. They made the journey in silence, aware that they were being followed out by the Warrior's and the Queens entourage.

Olethia quickly led the princess across the cool hall, aware when she shivered from the cold draft and into an equally as large and warm room as which they just left. The musicians saw them enter and quickly arranged themselves to start to play.

She guided the beautiful blonde into the centre of the room and stopped before turning to face her. They stared at each other before Olethia bowed and offered her hand again.

"May I have this dance Princess?" she asked and smirked when the princess blushed and shot a look over at her friends. Olethia tried not to laugh when her friends waved and the beautiful blonde groaned.

"You don't have to do this. I can tell you are not pleased to be stuck with me"

Olethia snagged the princess's hand and straightened, pulling her in closer. Ailis's left hand went to her shoulder, her right went to Ailis's waist and their other hands clasped together lightly. Olethia felt like she had been hit by a bolt of lightning. The air felt electric like it did during a spring storm. She wanted no part of this and wished she could run screaming out the door. That would be poor manners though and her father had entrusted her to entertain the guests. She was stuck.

"I'm not pleased that my father hasn't told me what is going on" Olethia smiled reassuringly as the music started and she began to lead her partner around the floor, not caring that others were watching, they would join them soon enough if they wished. Looking into beautiful blue eyes she felt star struck and it loosened her tongue. "I am very pleased to be dancing with the loveliest person in the room tonight"

She groaned internally when she said it. What was she a 14 year old trying their first pick up? Hell she was smoother than that when she was 14. She'd been picking up women at a regular rate since she was 16, she had never been this amateurish at it.

"Does that line work with all the women, because it won't work on me! I've heard a 5 year olds do better" Ailis sent her a virtual death glare. Ice as cold as a glacier stared back at her. Olethia's hackles rose. Ok it wasn't the smoothest line and she hadn't actually being trying to pick up she told herself. She was paying her dancing partner a compliment and the woman was rude enough to throw it back in her face. It took everything she had to keep her anger in check and not break away and leave her standing on the dance floor alone.

"I apologise for speaking the truth" Olethia said curtly through gritted death, her own eyes going hard "I was trying to give you a compliment. If you cannot bring yourself to be pleasant or return the sentiment then I suggest you bite your tongue while I do my duty towards you as a guest. Once this dance is over you can go back to your friends, tell them how silly I was and have your giggle."

She ignored the flash of surprise and hurt that crossed her partners face, she had brought it on herself. She continued to guide Ailis around the floor, determinedly ignoring her wildly beating heart and a body which wanted closer contact with the blonde. She refused to look at Ailis too, instead looking over the blondes shoulder to find her friends dancing with Ailis's. She hoped they were faring better than she was.

It wasn't until they were nearing the end of their dance that Princess Ailis squeezed her hand tightly and drew her attention. Olethia sighed already seeing the apology in the beseeching look as the blonde spoke quietly

"My mother learnt the Plainsmen are planning to attack and kidnap our women to populate their numbers. She has come to ask your father for help" she paused as the music came to a stop and took a step back "I hope my rash words and actions do not influence your decision in helping my tribe" she informed sadly and went to turn away.

"Wait" Olethia reached out gently to grab her wrist to stop her, knowing that she could not let the other woman walk away. It appeared they both had hot heads and spoke on occasion without thinking, it did not subtract from the attraction though, it made it hotter. If this beautiful woman was from the Mountain clan she would consider pursuing her for the duration that the sparks lasted. The sex would be amazing, almost better than flying. "Please, dance with me more, talk to me. Tell me what you know" she implored then dropped the hold she had on the blondes hand to await her decision, aware all eyes were on them as if sensing the tension.

The music started up again and when Ailis did not turn to leave Olethia offered up a gentle smile and held out her hand again.

"Maybe if we start anew?" she requested "No instructions or duties." She added as Ailis cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. "Hello Ailis, my name is Olethia. May I have this dance please?" she asked and held her breath as she waited.

* * *

><p>Ailis barely hesitated, she smiled shyly in return and placed her hand in Olethia's, her heart beating madly. She had tried unsuccessfully several times to slow it down to no avail. She still felt shaky and rather weak at the knees, the strange symptom coming on when Olethia had followed her father's order and escorted her from the banquet room.<p>

She was very nonplussed to find that she was attracted to the brunette and she had tried to maintain her Ice Queen persona thinking the brunette had been trying to hit on her. She had found out she had only hurt and angered the woman who was attempting, rather awkwardly, to appear genuine.

While Olethia was determinedly ignoring her gaze earlier during the dance she had taken time to search her strong features, aware of the anger boiling away beneath of the skin but in no way frightened as Olethia was still treating her very gently. Up closer she could see a few faint lines, scars from training perhaps? They just seemed to add to the beauty of her. Ailis was finding herself getting more and more attracted. She should have said no to this dance, but she couldn't bring herself to.

She let Olethia pull her closer, shivering at the brunettes touch and smiling when the brunette frowned and danced her closer to a blazing fire thinking she was cold. How sweet. They continued to dance for a couple of songs in silence, only sharing an occasional smile and Ailis could not prevent her body's reaction when it came to Olethia as she continued to shiver at her touch.

It was at the end of the third song that Olethia drew back and taking her arm gently guided her towards a fire. A quick look and wave and two chairs were brought over and placed nearby. Ailis wondered where the young men had come from. She had seen no one standing nearby. Ailis was speechless, a rare event, when Olethia undid her cloak and wrapped it around her.

"I am sorry I should have realised you were cold earlier" the Warrior said tenderly as she made sure it wrapped around her tightly before guiding her to her seat. Ailis was stunned by the caring gestures and it caused her heart to ache as Olethia added "It is cold living in the caves at the best of times. A blessing in the heat but at night and during winter you need to rug up"

Ailis stared into concerned almond eyes and was simply amazed. She would never had believed this tough looking woman who had looked so fierce in her anger when she first saw her could even hold this amount of compassion and caring. She was becoming to like the enigma of Olethia more and more. Far more than she ever thought possible on a few hours acquaintance.

She watched as Olethia grabbed her own chair and drew it nearer so they could talk quietly. Ailis watched as she seemed to struggle as to how to ask the next question and had to smile, Olethia was trying to be polite, she would try her best also.

"You said before the Queen needs help" Olethia finally spoke quietly, earnestly "Can you tell me more about it?"

"I don't know a lot more than what I have told you" Ailis replied honestly with an apologetic look "I just wanted to let you know as a way of apology, you seemed frustrated by your fathers lack of information"

"He's good at that" Olethia nodded and Ailis could see the frustration and maybe a bit of hurt in the brunettes gaze. This was about more than just them being here and why."So you came to father for help. You have no army?" she asked

"No, no army and few weapons. I own a blow pipe" Ailis laughed lightly and saw Olethia smile genuinely, the flames reflecting off her eyes and once again she was stunned by the woman's beauty.

"Do you just, I bet you are accurate with it" Olethia laughed with her and Ailis looked over at the fire and shrugged

"I do alright" she stated modestly. She was actually one of the best in the village. They were quiet for long minutes, both staring into the fire and Ailis was grateful for the cloak. Olethia was right, it was very chilly, even sitting next to the fire. Her front was warm but her back was cold and grateful for the cloak's warmth.

They continued to discuss the need for Queen Zafirah's assistance for long minutes before Ailis was embarrassed by yawning. She covered her mouth, flushing, and apologised to Olethia "It's not the company I promise, it's just been a long three weeks"

"It is fine Ailis" Olethia smiled and with a wave had a woman who had been standing on the edges scurrying forward, bowing before them.

"Your highness?"

"Princess Ailis is tired and wishes to retire. Do you know what room she has been given?" Olethia asked and Ailis wanted to object and stay talking to Olethia longer. Who knew when she would get to see the warrior again?

"Yes your Highness, I can take her there now" the woman stated

"Not necessary. I am tired also and I too wish to retire. I can walk her if she agrees and you tell me which room she is in" Olethia informed and Ailis felt a smile break out across her face without her permission. Oh god she really was turning all juvenile with a first crush.

"Yes your highness, she has been given the room next to yours, directly North your highness" the woman bowed looking uneasy "Your highness I have been tasked with assisting the princess while she is here"

"Of course" Olethia nodded and stood. She wasn't surprised her father was pulling out all the stops. It was not often they got visitors, maybe other warriors from distant clans coming to visit their King but that was all. "You can follow us then" Ailis watched as she turned and once again offered her arm "May I?"

"You may" Ailis smiled and stood to take her arm letting her blindly lead her towards the door. She frowned when Stina and A'ishah stepped in front of them and halted their exit.

"Ailis where are you going?" Stina asked concerned and flicking Olethia uncertain looks. Ailis smiled

"I am tired Stina, I am retiring for the night. Olethia is walking me to my room and then retiring also" she pointed to the woman behind them "It's ok, we have a chaperone" she teased and heard Olethia chuckle.

"If I may your highness" the woman spoke up behind them and waved towards the darkness where several more women suddenly raced out of, as Caci and Kelifa also came over "There is an assistant for each of you to show you to your rooms and help you for your stay" the woman advised and Ailis smiled. Problem solved.

"Goodnight girls, see you in the morning" she told them and left them gaping after her as she walked off with Olethia, Olethia herself smiling down at her. They continued to walk through the maze of tunnels that had her head spinning until they came to a door where Olethia halted.

"Your rooms your highness" the brunette teased and Ailis blushed, then cursed her fair skin when she did so. What was it about Olethia that had her reacting this way?

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked and then groaned internally at how needy it sounded. Olethia merely smiled.

"I hope so princess" she nodded "Goodnight, I hope you sleep well"

Ailis watched her stride away, gaping in surprise when she only went to the next door down, pushing it open before looking back. It was then she realised she still wore Olethia's cloak.

"Wait, your cloak!" she cried starting to head towards her but stopped when Olethia held up a hand.

"Keep it, you may need it to keep warm. Goodnight" and with that she entered her rooms.

Ailis sighed and turned back to the woman who was waiting for her at the door to her room and offered up a smile.

"She is very thoughtful" she commented as the woman opened the door for her and she stepped inside.

"We are very fortunate to have King Dolen and Princess Olethia. They are wonderful to all the people" the woman commented as she hurried over to take the cloak from Ailis while Ailis stood there and looked around. It was a very large room with a large fireplace on the outside wall. Someone had already lit a roaring fire to try and warm the place up. There were two windows which were closed with wooden shutters and had animal hides pulled down to block any extra wind or light out. She figured it would be dark even in the middle of the day without them open.

A large bed dominated the room, covered in soft fur pelts and had Ailis dying to just crawl under the covers. A small table was beside the bed with drawers, somewhere to put a cup, or personal items. There was also a small desk with a chair that you could write at, another stuffed chair by one of the windows and a set of shelves on the wall behind the door where all her clothes and items had been unpacked. Not that there had been a lot. She had only managed to pack three dresses, some underclothes, a jacket and a pair of extra shoes into her bag. Her blowpipe had been stuffed in too and she had carried a canteen for water. They ate berries and other fruits as they hiked.

She turned to the woman now who was folding up the princess's cloak gently.

"What is your name?" she asked and the woman looked at her startled as if no one had ever asked her that before. Maybe no one ever cared enough to do it. "It's ok, I just wanted to know what to call you"

"Tresa, your highness" the woman curtsied and Ailis groaned silently.

"Please, it is Ailis. Your Highness makes me sound like my mother" she rolled her eyes and thought she saw Tresa smile before she turned to put the cloak on the shelves. She watched as Tresa looked over her clothes before turning to her a frown marring her brow.

"You have no night clothes?" she asked shocked and Ailis shrugged.

"I had to pack light. I slept in my dresses, I can do it again or sleep bare"

"You will freeze!" Tresa exclaimed "It is colder in the mountains"

Ailis smiled, Tresa was a very kind woman and she knew she would enjoy her being her maid while here. Not so much because she needed or wanted one but because it would be good to have someone to talk to and get to know while here.

"If I get cold I will get up and stoke the fire and grab Olethia's cloak for extra warmth" she stated with a bit of a laugh "I am a big girl and have my own house back home and take care of myself"

Tresa regarded her for long minutes before sighing and giving in with a nod

"I will be back and hour after light to prepare you a hot bath and select appropriate clothes" Tresa walked towards the door "If you need it there is a room at the end of the hall. It has a bench with a hole in it"

Ailis was perplexed for a while then flushed when she realised Tresa was talking about relieving oneself. She probably should utilise the service and nodded, not wanting to make a scramble for it at the moment. With that Tresa bid her goodnight and hurried from the room.

* * *

><p>Olethia was about to slip into bed when there was a knock on her door and she wondered who it could be. Her body hummed and went into overdrive when she thought for a second that it could be Ailis. She doubted it, it was more likely to be Ellard. She crawled into bed and pulled the sheet up to protect her modesty and his and called out.<p>

"Enter"

Her eyebrows hit her hairline when she recognised Tresa, Ailis's servant as she pushed open the outer door and then hurried over to her chamber door. Worry gnawed at her as she realised something may be wrong.

"What is it? Is it Ailis?" Olivia asked unable to hide the worry and concern in her voice and slumped relieved when Tresa shook her head.

"Forgive me your highness if I am speaking out of turn" Tresa stated and Olethia sighed. No matter how many times she told the servants to call her Olethia they still called her 'Your Highness'. She had given up now and waited for Tresa to continue. "I was just helping princess Ailis and noticed she does not have any appropriate clothes. Only light flimsy summer dresses. I fear she will be cold"

Olethia had noticed that too and wasn't surprised that Tresa had. She too had been worried that Ailis and all the others would be cold while here and was going to suggest a day in the market place tomorrow. That just brought about its own problems though as she doubted the Forest entourage had brought anything to trade and had no access to their coins.

"You have a kind heart Tresa." She pointed out then nodded at a sack full of coin on her writing table "Take that, spread it amongst the servants to buy our guests one set of suitable clothes. I will organise for the rest tomorrow"

Tresa nodded and hurried to the bag of coin. Olethia trusted her to do the right thing. She knew that she would lose her job if she so much as took a single silver coin.

"Oh and Tresa?" she paused and waited for the servant to turn to look at her "We didn't have this conversation" which caused Tresa to smile.

"I think Princess Ailis will look beautiful in blue"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Olethia grumbled then waved the laughing servant away, pulling the sheet and furs up high over her ears to go to sleep. Sighing when she heard the outside door slam shut. Tresa was going to keep her and Ailis on their toes.


	5. Anger and Breakfast

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Thank you so much for the reviews. I love them, I check them every day. They mean everything to me as a writer. If you have done a story alert or author alert that means just as much so thanks. I would love to hear from you too.**_

_**Characters:-**_

_**Dolen (Don), Olethia (Olivia), Ellard (Elliot), Miron (Munch), Fatin (Fin), Ailis (Alex), A'isha (Abbie), Stina (Serena), Caci (Casey) Zafirah (Essentially Mrs Cabot), Treton (Trevor), Lonyn (Liz), Kelifa (Kathy), Gair (George), Majida (Melinda), Jaecar (Jack).**_

Olethia slammed the door to the meeting room, ignoring her father calling for her to calm down and return. Calm down! Calm down? She was furious, livid, she didn't want to calm down. She couldn't believe he had done this to her. She couldn't stay and talk to him, not in this state, she would probably say all kinds of things she would regret later.

Right now what she needed was to go see Oria who was undoubtedly as pissed off as she was and go for a long morning ride and forget all about her duties as royalty.

She stormed down the tunnel, ignoring all the people that darted out of her way as she headed for the Tanton cave. One look at her face and they knew their princess, who had a molten lava temper, was ready to commit Murder to anyone unfortunate enough to get in her way.

She hoped as she stalked that Oria was somewhere nearby, she didn't want to have to wait for her to fly in from places unknown. She almost froze in shock when she reached the cave and found Oria already there, crouched, saddled and waiting, a handler holding onto the reins.

"I figured you'd be pissed and wanting to ride" he stated bravely and she barely gave him a nod as she snatched the reins from his hand, grabbed the saddle in her left hand and leapt, pulling with her arm to continue her motion and swinging up and into her seat. She turned to the handler who stood back a small smirk on his face.

"Thanks" her manners were too ingrained in her to be rude. He merely nodded and turned to continue his duties. Olethia held on while Oria rose and without instruction ran for the ledge, leaping high into the air, unfolding her magnificent wings that took them away from the mountain and towards the valley at speed.

Olethia sat back and closed her eyes, letting the cool morning air soothe her. She couldn't believe her father, how could he do this to her? She was probably a laughing stock for her men now. Could do the training but when it came down to it had to stay behind like a good little princess.

Her father tried to appease her, tell her the others were just conducting Patrols. Then he'd had the audacity to state her Royal duties superseded her military ones. That was when she got really pissed. Then he had ordered her to be Ailis's guide and chaperone for a week and that's when her temper really spiked. She had to _babysit_ while the others were out doing patrols for an advancing army.

She'd dared to ask her father why? If they were going to help the forest clan why did they need to stay and not return to the forest so she didn't have to babysit. Her father had glared at her and informed her it had taken the Queen and her entourage 3 weeks to get there. They needed to rest up before the return journey.

She had put up several other options until the King had banged his fist on the table and ordered her to chaperone Ailis around if she didn't want to find herself demoted in the army. It was an honour to be a Tanton rider and she had climbed her way up to Wing Commander. Of all her friends only Elliot was higher ranked as Group Commander. A promotion she wasn't far off reaching. Her father had threatened to make her a Second Lieutenant of the foot soldiers, the lowest ranked officer, if she said another word. He had then warned she would be punishing Oria too if she did.

Olethia had spun on her heel and headed for the door, ignoring the stubborn old man who was calling after her, almost knocking over the Queen who was just entering the room and having the satisfaction of slamming the door after her. Sighing she opened her eyes and gave a guttural yell of frustration.

Oria turned her head and shot her a sympathetic look, knowing her friend was way past pissed off.

"It's not fair Oria. Why do we have to stay behind? This is what we have trained for" she growled then gripped the saddle tight as Oria took it upon herself to turn into a sharp dive towards the river bank. "Oh come on girl I want to fly" she pulled the reins but the damn Tanton remained stubborn and kept up her approach "Dammit who's the boss here?" she yelled and Oria's head whipped around as she glared. Olethia rose an eyebrow stubbornly then let out an 'oof' as Oria gave the roughest landing she had experienced in years, almost tossing her from the saddle.

"Fine, fine, we're both the boss" she grizzled and rubbed her bruised abdomen "That better not leave a mark" she grumbled as she slid to the ground and walked across the rocks towards the water's edge. She was aware that Oria came up behind her and smiled gently as Oria placed her chin on her shoulder.

Raising a hand she scratched the top of a blue head. They continued to stand there quietly watching as the glow to the east became brighter and brighter until the sun started to peak over the Mountains in the distance.

"I can't believe he did that Oria, sending all the other Warriors off to patrol the borders to watch to see if the rumours would eventuate" she sighed "Even Ellard got to go"

She thought she felt a small nod against her shoulder and Oria sighed. She turned to see her Tanton giving a blissful smile, or the Tanton equivalent, and had to chuckle. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you think Eneas is a pompous arse" she stated of Ellard's Tanton. She laughed harder as Oria rolled her eyes.

"You get along better with Medus and Fedor don't you?" Olethia asked of Miron's and Fatin's Tantons as Oria dropped to all fours and laid her head on the ground, sighing in contentment. She moved over to sit next to Oria, leaning up against a strong neck. "It's because we're female" she stated grumpily next and Oria groaned earning a slap. "What! It is. Father is being too protective"

Oria snorted and shot her a look advising her she was being a petty spoilt brat.

"I can't believe this, Ellard gets to go have fun and I get to babysit" she muttered and Oria swung her head around offended. Olethia held her hands up placating while hastily adding "Not you, the princess" she paused when Oria's head tilted to the side and looked at her curiously. Olethia's jaw dropped "Oh My God, you have no idea what I've been bitching about"

Oria shook her head vigorously and Olethia stood quickly and turned to her hands on hips

"Well you could have said so!" she growled and Oria pointedly opened her mouth and let out a growl "Oh don't be obtuse, I know you don't talk but we converse fine". She stalked away angrily to pace.

Oria waited patiently, rolling onto her side and keeping an eye on her friend, bringing up a large clawed foot to scratch at her belly lazily. She gave a sigh, stretched and lay her head down pretending boredom as Olethia started ranting about the Forest clan and the idiot Plainsmen that wanted to raid and kidnap the women. Yada yada yada. She yawned widely, bored. As far as she was concerned she was quite happy with her lot in life.

"Well I have to admit the princess is beautiful" she heard and sat up to attention. What was going on?

Olethia chuckled and crossed her arms giving her friend a pointed look "Thought that would get your attention" she chuckled and received a glare in return before Oria flopped to the ground again. Olethia walked closer and slumped forward over a strong neck. "Seriously Oria, Ailis, that's her name, she is very beautiful. When I saw her last night I got this ache in my chest, and my stomach felt funny and...What?" she growled as Oria turned to her.

"I am not in love" Olethia growled when Oria batted her eyes at her. She sighed "She is lovely though, shame she is going back in a week. If she was from here I'd consider courting her" she squeaked when Oria shot to her feet and hissed at her "What, oh come on you can't be jealous?"

Oria shot her the biggest glare she had received to date and Olethia couldn't help but chuckle

"Oria no one will ever replace you" she placated and the Tanton sat down with a humph. "You know it's going to happen one day. Father keeps throwing men at me" she shuddered at the thought while Oria tried to hide her snort of amusement. Olethia agreed though "I know, what would he think if he knew I bed women?" she chuckled and they contemplated it for a while. He was sure to have a coronary. Sighing she looked up at the lightening sky "I guess we gotta get back soon. Want to go for a last fly?"

Oria immediately shot to the ground in the classic mounting position. Olethia ran to her laughing and easily jumped onto her back, just having enough time to grip the saddle as with a mighty leap Oria was airborne.

They flew high into the clouds before diving back towards the ground, both letting out sounds of joy as the mutual adoration of flying through the sky together overcame them. Olethia let all her tension drain away and her body relaxed as she finally lead Oria towards home. It was done now, she'd had her gripe and she didn't want to take her anger out on the Princess.

The village people would be up now, the markets in full swing and she had a beautiful blonde to chaperone. She smiled, suddenly feeling nervous and anxious all at once while wondering if the connection from last night would still be there.

Oria sighed, feeling her rider's excitement. Well at least it was better than Olethia teaming up with some Warrior and her having to put up with his Tanton. She barely repressed a shudder at the thought as she shot over the village, grinning as people called out when the shockwaves rattled market stalls. With a powerful stroke of her wings she soared up towards the cave. She itched to go get breakfast then come back to see if she could spy on Olethia with this Ailis woman.

* * *

><p>Ailis hadn't exactly froze the night before but she had been cool. She had given up on sleep after waking to find the fire had burned down and she was shivering, even under all the furs. So she had grit her teeth, wrapped a fur around her and taken time to stoke the fire again. Then she had retrieved Olethia's cloak and hurried back to bed, placing the fur back and unfolding the cloak threw that on top of the bed too. She had lay there shivering for a good half an hour before the fire had warmed the room and she had finally slept.<p>

Tresa bustling around the room had woken her this morning and she had woken up yawning with an urgent need to re visit the little room at the end of the tunnel. She had wrapped the cloak around herself, excused herself with a blush and hurried out of the room only to return minutes later to a steaming hot bath. It was glorious. Tresa had helped wash her hair while informing her of the latest news. The warriors had left the Mountains to fly the boundaries watching for any advancing armies.

Ailis's heart sank, that meant Olethia had gone too and she wouldn't get to see her again. Obviously her mother had been able to get the King to agree to assist them. That meant they would be heading home soon. Her joy at taking a bath had turned into disinterest and she had requested Tresa fetch a towel.

Tresa was good at keeping a poker face. She was very much aware that the princess was distressed and why. Princess Olethia would be most pleased.

Once dry Ailis followed Tresa out of the little room that contained a bath and back into the main bedroom. She frowned upon seeing the package sitting on the bed and turned to Tresa.

"What is this?" she asked and Tresa merely shrugged

"You would be too cold in your dresses" she stated and Ailis's turned back to the package suddenly realising that it was new clothes. She gingerly opened the package and had to smile at seeing the clothes there. Thick black hide pants, light blue cotton shirt and a thick dark blue hide jacket. To finish it off there was a warm woollen undergarments and socks.

"This is too much" she stated not at all expecting it. She wondered who was behind the idea and why.

"It was ordered out of concern for your welfare. Yours and that of your kinsmen. They have all been provided with new clothes"

"Oh!" she stated and wondered if it had been Olethia, a parting gift. She had been concerned last night that she felt a chill. With that thought she hurriedly dropped the towel, noticing Tresa turned away respectfully and returned to the bath to empty it. An easy task by pulling a cork attached to a chain out of the bottom of the bath. The water ran across the floor into a sloped drain and out a small hole in the wall. She presumed to the same drain that was connected to the room at the end of the tunnel.

Through trial and error she managed to dress herself, having worn nothing like the items of clothing before. Always flowing dresses and cloaks and robes, never pants and buttoned shirts and jackets. She found they were probably a size too big for her but very comfortable. She wondered if she could take them home with her, they would come in handy in winter. She looked down at her socked feet and frowned. Why would they provide socks but not shoes? The logical answer would be that they didn't and her gaze shot around the room and her jaw unhinged at seeing the brand new pair of black boots sitting by the door.

She shot Tresa a surprised look while the woman herself walked over to retrieve the boots and came back to kneel in front of her as she sat on the bed.

"I hope I guessed the right size" she stated while pulling the boot on

"You bought these?" Ailis cried while looking down at the fine clothes in awe.

"Yes, at someone else's request. Not to mention at the expense of their purse" Tresa smiled

"Who?" Ailis enquired and Tresa shook her head as she started on the second boot

"I am not at the liberty to say" she shoved the boot on and then sat back on her haunches while motioning for the princess to stand, which she did "How does it feel?"

"Warm" Ailis sighed in pleasure "Soft and surprisingly comfortable"

"Good" Tresa nodded before standing and hurrying to the door "Come, or we will be late for breakfast" and Ailis hurried to keep up with her.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the large banquet room she paused to bow when finding the King present already along with her mother, Jaecar, Lonyn and Gair. Jaecar and Gair were dressed as she was. Her mother and Lonyn were dressed in new dresses, her mothers in green Lonyn's in red. They both looked well and comfortable as she hurried to take her seat.<p>

As she sat she thought it would be polite to thank the King for the clothes and stated

"Thank you your highness for the clothes, they are much warmer as I am not used to the coolness of the caves"

"As I have become aware." The King smiled "However I cannot take credit. I presume it was Olethia who is responsible, she can be thoughtful like that"

"Then please pass my gratitude on when she returns" she nodded as a man came forward and filled up her cup with fresh juice. Pineapple she believed, interesting.

"Returns?" The King frowned and Ailis wondered if he had memory problems. How could he forget so soon?

"I learnt this morning that the Warriors had gone off to conduct border patrols. Is she not a Warrior?" Ailis asked and watched as the King smiled in understanding.

"Yes she is indeed, However..." he paused as the door opened and Ailis's eyes flew wide upon seeing the woman in question standing at the door.

"However my duty as a royal supersedes that as a Warrior" Ailis watched her smile and knew it wasn't genuine as the brunette shut the door to keep the warmth in and walked towards the table. Ailis knew for a fact that Olethia was very angry, she could see it in the tense set of the woman's shoulders and she was yet to acknowledge her father. In fact Olethia barely gave him an acceptable bow before turning to her mother and bowing deeply "Your highness"

"Princess Olethia" Queen Zafirah nodded, acknowledging her.

"I hope you slept well" Olethia enquired next and the Queen nodded.

"I did thank you. The hearth kept the room warm and the furs are quite warm also". Ailis watched Olethia smile before those gorgeous almond eyes shot to hers. She had to fight a blush that threatened to sweep across her cheeks as the princess looked her over before coming around the table.

"Princess Ailis, you are looking lovely and warm today" she received a genuine smile and felt her heart skip a beat and then pound away in her chest.

"It was a lovely gesture thank you" Ailis smiled and motioned to the seat beside her "Won't you join me?"

"With pleasure Ailis" Olethia easily replied and sat down quickly in case any onlookers objected, namely her father. Little did she know the King was quite pleased with the progress.

Admittedly so was the Queen. She was a lot more comfortable with the idea of her daughter and Olethia now knowing they were both smitten by all the reports from last night and by her observation this morning. She was quite grateful for the young Warriors thoughtfulness too. The dress she currently wore, while still being beautifully made, was a lot warmer than any she possessed.

Once Olethia was seated Ailis turned a little shy, not knowing what to say to the other woman and was quite relieved when her friends walked in. Like her A'ishah and Caci wore pants and top. Stina and Kelifa wore dresses. They greeted the King and Queen courteously before taking a seat. Only A'ishah raised a brow at Olethia's seating arrangement.

Ailis was painfully aware that once Olethia had sat down the air between them had become electric. She struggled in her attempts not to reach out and place her hand over the strong one that rest on the table closest to her while the other picked up her cup, freshly poured with juice.

"Thank you for your cloak last night" she suddenly blurted drawing the dark princess's attention "I was most grateful when I woke up cold"

"You were not warm enough?" Olethia suddenly frowned "Why did you not come and wake me? I would have located more furs" Ailis smiled and lost the battle not to touch, gently laying a hand on a strong forearm.

"I was fine once I stoked the fire and retrieved your cloak" she stated but Olethia's scowl remained as she seemed to be mulling ideas over in her head.

"After breakfast we shall go to the markets" she paused as if suddenly realising how that sounded "If you agree, I would like to show you the markets" she tried again and was rewarded with a genuine smile of acceptance "We can browse for some warm nightwear for you and maybe a new thick fur to keep you extra warm"

"Thank you, but I have nothing to purchase it with" Ailis replied and expecting a fight was surprised when Olethia let the notion slide while breakfast was served. She missed the pointed look the princess gave her father, the quiet word the King spoke to the man who served him and the nod of understanding before the man hurried out.

Ailis stared down at her plate, as did all her kinsmen, wondering what they had been served. She heard Olethia chuckle beside her and turned to look at her.

"It is egg. Mixed with some milk and butter and beaten then cooked until it solidifies" she was informed. She remained dubious but when Olethia tried it with gusto she picked up her fork, broke off a small morsel and popped it into her mouth. It was wonderful! She immediately went back for a second larger helping unaware that Olethia was smiling at her and her friends had also taken up their forks. Soon all that could be heard in the hall was clinking of cutlery and murmurs of approval.


	6. Meeting Oria

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Characters:-**_

_**Dolen (Don), Olethia (Olivia), Ellard (Elliot), Miron (Munch), Fatin (Fin), Ailis (Alex), A'ishah (Abbie), Stina (Serena), Caci (Casey) Zafirah (Essentially Mrs Cabot), Treton (Trevor), Lonyn (Liz), Kelifa (Kathy), Gair (George), Majida (Melinda), Jaecar (Jack).**_

_**Tanton's:-**_

_**Demophan (Dolen's), Oria (Olethia's), Eneas (Ellard's), Medus (Miron's) and Fedor (Fatin's)**_

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Keep it up.**_

**This is dedicated to YummyCastle. My thoughts and prayers are with you at this time.**

Much to Olethia's annoyance the Queen and Ailis's friends decided they too wanted to come to the markets. She almost fell off her chair in shock when her father too stated he would come and arranged for them to all leave in an hour's time. So much for some time alone with Ailis.

To her surprise though everyone decided to go off and primp before going to the markets. Jaecar and the King decided to walk and discuss ideas. The King wanted a male's perspective on living in a predominantly female village.

That left a surprised Olethia and Ailis alone with busy servants cleaning up from breakfast. Olethia found herself tongue tied around the beautiful young woman not knowing what to say. Maybe she should compliment her on her clothes?

"Olethia"

"Ailis" they spoke at the same time then went silent again, looking away. Olethia groaned internally. One would think she had never been around a beautiful woman before but she had, some were real stunners but there was just something about the blonde that turned her into a bumbling fool.

"You go first" she indicated to Ailis and waited patiently for her to speak again.

"I was just going to say the food was lovely, I have never had eggs like that before" Ailis commented shyly, flushing at her pathetic attempt to make conversation.

"I don't suppose you keep chooks in the forest" Olethia stated wryly and Ailis shrugged

"We do eat some bird's eggs but usually just fried. We grow seasonal vegetables and fruit and are very good scavengers. Winters can be lean but we manage to survive, we store food grown in summer"

"You don't eat meat though, never hunted?" Olethia frowned "Is there a reason for that?"

"We can do on occasion, as I said, winters are hard." Ailis sighed as she relaxed slightly "There is no reason, we just don't kill if we don't require the food. We usually catch fish as they are easier to clean, no one is keen on skinning after a hunt although obviously some of the men can do it"

Olethia was stunned, she wasn't sure how they could live like that. She'd fade away to a shadow without meat. She could also skin and cut up a carcass blindfolded. She would think about introducing Ailis to meat today, maybe in small doses, she didn't want the woman to have a stomach upset.

"What were you going to say?" Ailis asked and Olethia shot her a questioning look "Earlier when we spoke as one?"

"Oh" she suddenly remembered "Nothing important really, I was just going to compliment you on the clothes. They look good"

"They are wonderful!' Ailis exclaimed looking down at the new set "Soft, comfortable and warm" blue eyes met brown and they smiled together "I believe I have you to thank"

"You should thank Tresa" Olethia smiled seeing the blondes surprise "She brought it to my attention. I planned on suggesting it today, but you would have been cold this morning. I'm glad she thought of it last night"

"I will thank her, but I think some thanks goes to you too." Ailis smiled at her and Olethia wasn't comfortable at taking the compliment and sought to change the subject. She stood hastily surprising Ailis who blinked rapidly and craned her neck to look up at her. Olethia smiled, assuring her as she held out her hand "Would you like to go for a stroll? I can show you the Tanton cave where I ride Oria from"

The smile stretched into a broad grin when Ailis placed her cool small hand in hers and stood also. Olethia helped guide her away from the table before offering her arm. Ailis gratefully accepted, quite liking being able to touch the strong Warrior. Olethia held the door open for Ailis who murmured her thanks and hurried through, taking the offered arm again once out in the tunnel.

As they walked Olethia explained to Ailis how the tunnels had been formed over the years. Those on ground were formed naturally over the years by free flowing rivers, some of which now no longer ran. Most of the caves on the outside of the Mountains, like the one they were going to were also natural, however all the tunnels and the internal caves were made long ago by their ancestors. Different clans had moved on to other Mountains as time passed but the ruling family always lived here. They were expanding up the mountain as they needed but had not expanded in the last hundred years with plenty of room left on this third level.

Ailis seemed fascinated as she listened, asking pertinent questions about what tools they used and what workforce they utilised. She asked about who invented the plumbing system and found out it was the Kings father. All the drains connected and dropped into rooms which were emptied an cleaned once a week by workers. Olethia could not say what they did with the waste and didn't really care. She cleared her throat and moved on to a more pleasant topic.

"You will like Oria" she stated "She is magnificent, very smart and a great friend. She gets me like no one else and has a wicked sense of humour. I have yet to outsmart her" Olethia chuckled and Ailis smiled, Olethia lit up bright when talking about her Tanton. "Have you seen a Tanton before?" Olethia asked and Ailis shook her head "Well don't be alarmed, they look fierce but are as gentle as kittens. All show and no go"

She had no sooner finished the comment when a loud roar filled the tunnels freezing Ailis in place as she shot a startled look at Olethia. She was stunned to see the dark haired woman rolling her eyes. She looked at other people who continued about their business smiling at the princess as they passed. Ailis stumbled a bit as Olethia started walking again and then sucked in a startled breath as Olethia caught her to her side.

"Are you alright Ailis?" Olethia asked while looking back at the floor "Was there a rough patch on the floor? I'll get some workers on it right away"

"No, no it's fine. I was startled by the noise" Ailis admitted embarrassed. She was also humbled by the concern Olethia showed towards her, not to mention very aware that she was still standing extremely close to the dark haired beauty.

"Oh!" Olethia murmured and took a step back to a more appropriate distance before turning towards the cave knowing Oria could hear her "That's just Oria. She didn't appreciate the all show and no go comment. She's just blowing steam" Olethia chuckled and coaxed a rather nervous Ailis towards the tunnel mouth that opened up into the enormous cave. "Oria will play nice if she wants to fly this afternoon" she threatened her Tanton and grinned as Oria let out a plaintive moan.

"She doesn't fly without you?" Ailis asked stunned and Olethia laughed

"Of course, she's free to come and go as she pleases except when we are training or if we go to war. We just prefer to fly together. We um talk, I er told her about you" Olethia flushed and looked away as Ailis stared at her in surprise and wonder. Olethia had mentioned her to her Tanton? Ailis was more positive than ever that Olethia felt this attraction too. She wondered now if she could possible stay once the week was up. Maybe she could convince her mother that she could be an ambassador or something if they formed a treaty. It would be good to have her friends stay too if she could. She would speak to her mother later she determined.

Olethia gently urged Ailis into the cave and looked up to find Oria sitting at the edge of the cave mouth pointedly ignoring them. She knew that Oria could feel their presence and no doubt smell them as well.

"Oh My God she's huge" Ailis squeaked and maybe laughing wasn't the right reaction but Olethia found herself chuckling as Ailis ducked in behind her on seeing Oria turn to glare at them. Olethia seemed affronted and Olethia laughed harder when she realised what Oria was thinking.

"You better assure her, she thinks you're calling her fat"

"She can understand what I am saying?" Ailis was amazed then bit her lip as Oria snorted and turned away from them pointedly ignoring them again and giving a huff. Ailis was amazed and somewhat amused herself now. She never would have guessed Tanton's had so much personality. "Oh goodness she's a gem"

That caught Oria's attention and she spun around, causing a handler to duck quickly to avoid her tail. Handlers had to be extremely quick on their feet around the tanton's. Unlike their riders, they sometimes forgot when other human's were around. it had led to a few accidents over the years. Thankfully noone had died, yet. Oria sent him an apologetic look before turning back to regard Ailis with curiosity as the blonde stepped out from behind Olethia.

Olethia herself took a step back to observe her closest friend and the woman who she wanted to get to know a lot better.

"Sorry to offend you" Ailis said sincerely to Oria "I didn't mean to. I just meant you are taller and longer than I expected. I was thinking more along the size of a horse..." she paused when Oria rolled her eyes and snorted earning a quick smile "You are quite the character"

Olethia's heart beat out of her chest when Ailis turned to her with a bright smile. Oh God, she'd do anything to receive another smile just like that. She'd do anything to have Ailis stay for longer than a week. She would give it a couple of days, no woman had ever held her attention that long. If she was still this captivated after a few days she would ask the Queens permission to court her daughter, maybe request she stays.

Ailis stood very still, heart in mouth as Oria walked towards her. She was trembling in her shoes but refused to let it show. Although Oria seemed to be part comedian she was still a very dangerous creature, highly trained and possibly possessive of Olethia. If she didn't like her she could hurt her very badly.

Eyebrows rose in surprise as the giant beast moved lazily around her as if inspecting her. To her surprise she itched to reach out and pat the magnificent blue fur. It surprised her, it's colour and thickness. Then there were the feathers of the wing. Where Oria's fur was a matt the feathers colour was shiny and glossy.

Oria completed her circle then came to stand in front of her, giving her a very thorough once over. If a human, male or female, looked at her like that she would have slapped them. She didn't think it would be wise to slap a Tanton. it would probably lead to a clawing or a bite. She could even be thrown off the ledge. Olethia would have very little time if any to prevent it. Although, when she seriously thought about it, Oria did seem too playful to attempt anything like that, she wasn't sure about any others though.

She held her breath and waited as Oria then turned to Olethia and gave a short sharp nod.

"Thanks my friend" Olethia grinned.

"What are you thanking her for?" Ailis asked curious and then gasped as Oria started sniffing her "What is she doing now? Why is she sniffing me?"

"She is learning your smell" Olethia flushed at the implication. Tanton's only did that with prospective lifelong mates so they could learn to differentiate a partners smell, that may permanently linger on their rider, with any other smells that might equal danger on a battle field. The other thought that crossed her mind was that Tanton's could usually tell and agree if a life mate was chosen and showed these signs of affection towards their rider's life mate as well. Any dalliances were usually ignored. Olethia's heart trembled then raced at the prospect. She had chosen wisely then.

"I do not understand" Ailis was perplexed when Oria sat back on her rump and regarded her with a cocked head. "Why?" she looked startled at Oria when she batted her eyelashes "Does she have something in her eye?"

"No, she is being her usual self. She should be the entertainment of the day" Olethia walked closer and shot Oria a warning look.

Ailis was perplexed and continued to stare between the two as Olethia came to stand beside her and reach up to pat Oria. Oria sighed in pleasure and leant into the touch. Ailis wanted to touch also but was concerned that Oria would not accept that so soon.

"Want to pat her, Oria won't mind, will you my friend?" Olethia asked and Ailis was startled as she looked at the beast in question and looked deep into intelligent blue eyes. Olethia grabbed her hand, startling her as heat zapped through her body. Her gaze swung to Olethia's and was caught by the warmth there. She had no idea how long they stood there staring into each other's eyes before Oria let out a sigh and she turned to look at the Tanton. Oria was once again batting her eye lashes and ...OH!

Oh. Olethia had told Oria about her. Oria had looked her over and nodded at Olethia. Giving her approval? Now she was batting her eyelashes again. Ailis flushed at all that it implied. She was positive now more than ever that Olethia was interested in her. She looked over at a rather red Olethia who was busy checking out her shoes.

"You have not answered my question" Ailis pointed out moving closer to Olethia who stood up straighter and looked away, anywhere but at her, while running her hands down the sides of her pants. Nervous? "You told Oria about me?" she questioned.

"Well see I had to explain why all the other warriors had left" Olethia attempted to sidestep, rather poorly and Oria groaned, it was painful to watch.

"What about her sniffing me, learning my smell?" Ailis asked next as she paused in front of Olethia and watched as the brunette struggled internally to find an answer "Maybe I'll go ask one of the handlers" Ailis took a step away and soon found her hand caught in Olethia's.

"No wait...I.." Olethia paused again and Ailis sighed

"Olethia, please don't lie to me" her words were gentle but her sentiment was strong "I don't tolerate it" she stepped back and waited for Olethia to maybe come up with a lie or some semblance of the truth. Instead Olethia took a deep breath and looked earnestly into her eyes

"Ailis I have but known you little more than twelve hours, this is madness" she sighed and turned away to start pacing, causing Ailis to wonder what was going on, the same time her heart started racing and her breath caught in her throat at the hope she knew what Olethia was going to say. She looked at Oria as the large Tanton groaned and shook her head causing her to smile. Olethia came back over and stopped in front of her as if her mind was made up.

"Ailis I told Oria about you cause I..I...I ... well I like you" Olethia admitted. Oh! Well Ailis, you had asked and it was what she hoped. Why was she so shocked then? She jumped as there was a loud thud beside her and deep husky chuckles and she turned in shock to realise Oria was slumped on the ground laughing at them. Or more pointedly at Olethia.

"What?" Olethia growled offended and crossed her arms as she glared at her Tanton "I'd like to see you do better"

Oria jumped up, glared at her and took off in flight. Olethia was just as stunned as Ailis by the sudden departure. When Ailis turned to her questioningly she shrugged and Ailis hoped Olethia hadn't offended her. She turned back to Olethia who had gone all shy again as if she suddenly realised what she had just said.

"What exactly did you mean by you like me?" Ailis asked, waiting with heart in mouth. Olethia just groaned, she felt like she was back asking her first girl on a date. Oh to hell with it, she doubted two days was going to make a difference and if it did, she was 30 years old, not some child and it was time she got married anyway. besides, she could change her mind if the woman turned out to be some sort of shrew. So she took a deep breath to steady her nerves and blundered on.

"What I am asking Princess Ailis, is for your permission to court you" she held out a hand in invitation and preyed the blonde would not turn her down.

Ailis's mouth fell open, as her heart soared and pure joy spread through her, body and soul. She had to prevent herself from screaming 'yes' at the top of her lungs. She shut her mouth with a snap and raised her head to look down her regal nose at the offered hand. When she looked back up into anxious almond eyes she realised she could not delay any longer.

"I would like that" she smiled and laid her hand in Olethia's.

They both jumped startled as Oria landed with a thud beside them and turned to look at her. They burst into laughter at seeing the Tanton with a mouth full of Wildflowers. Olethia walked over, pulling Ailis along with her until she could take the offered flowers.

"Thank you my friend" Olethia smiled and handed the flowers over to Ailis who took them with her free hand, bringing them up to smell them, inhaling deeply. She looked at Olethia and then at Oria and realised these two were a team. She figured they would keep her on her toes and she could return the favour by trying to keep them out of mischief. Pure trouble, the pair of them. She was hooked.

The Queen and Lonyn watched from the shadows of the tunnel entrance. The Queen turned to her long time friend and confidant.

"Well it took her long enough" she sighed "I just wish it would have been someone of her own tribe though"

"You can talk" Lonyn smirked "Took you long enough and your still too worried to tell your daughter" she scoffed "At least you know now she has a choice in this, one she made on her own. She looks happy, they both do"

"Not to mention painfully shy" the Queen laughed before turning back to watch her daughter pat the huge, ugly but obviously friendly beast while giving Olethia a shy smile. The dark princess merely crossed her arms, leant up against her Tanton and watched her daughter adoringly.


	7. Queens Approval and Markets

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Characters:-**_

_**Dolen (Don), Olethia (Olivia), Ellard (Elliot), Miron (Munch), Fatin (Fin), Ailis (Alex), A'ishah (Abbie), Stina (Serena), Caci (Casey) Zafirah (Essentially Mrs Cabot), Treton (Trevor), Lonyn (Liz), Kelifa (Kathy), Gair (George), Majida (Melinda), Jaecar (Jack).**_

_**Tanton's:-**_

_**Demophan (Dolen's), Oria (Olethia's), Eneas (Ellard's), Medus (Miron's) and Fedor (Fatin's)**_

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Keep it up. Because I am so far ahead and in two days time I go on holidays without my laptop and won't return until October you get a **__**little**__** treat, an added bonus for today. Enjoy.**_

Olethia saw the Queen and her friend approaching first and hastened into a bow. Looking at Oria who was standing there still receiving a scratch from Ailis, her eyes closed in bliss, she hissed at her friend

"Bow Oria, it's the Queen"

Oria's eye blinked open saw her rider bowing, looked at the two women approaching, both who looked similar to the Princess who was now too in a bow of respect and hastily laid her chin on the floor. She preened when Olethia called her a good girl. Obviously she was putting on a good show. She was trying to be on her best behaviour. She could tell Olethia was smitten with the Princess and vice versa. They were courting. She barely kept her hind end still at the thought.

Olethia sighed as she stood, sensing Oria's barely contained excitement. Oria may be close to her age in human years but in Tanton years she was about 10. Once Olethia could no longer ride, Oria would have the choice of becoming wild or choosing another rider. Most Tanton's if choosing another rider chose an ancestor of their original rider. That would be interesting for Oria, considering she didn't expect to have children. She flicked a look at Ailis, maybe, one day. Ignoring the thudding of her heart she turned to the Queen.

"Queen Zafirah, may I introduce my Tanton, Oria" she advised as the Queen stopped before her, followed by Lonyn and a servant. The Queen looked over the beast with a critical eye while Oria sat still, trying herself to look regal and proud. Olethia tried not to smirk at the attempt.

"She is magnificent, her colouring is beautiful and she appears very gentle. I saw Ailis patting her" the Queen added while Oria preened at being called beautiful.

"She is on her best behaviour" Olethia assured "She is still very young and a handful at times" she paused when Oria shot her a wounded look, causing everyone to laugh "As you can see she has personality plus but don't let that fool you" Olethia cautioned "We train very rigidly and in battle her teeth, claws and tail are very deadly"

"I am sure" the Queen nodded then looked over at her daughter, seeing the pink hew across her cheeks and was intrigued "You appear flushed Ailis. Are you feeling unwell?"

"I am fine mother" Ailis flushed deeper and looked across at Olethia who was finding a smudge on her boots fascinating. The Queen also looked at the dark haired princess and had to chuckle. Ah, young love. She decided to have some fun at their expense.

"Is there something you wish to tell me Ailis?" she asked and watched blue eyes go wide, knowing she was caught, Olethia merely sighed resigned and leant against Oria for support. What to say now? She was nearly shocked out of her boots when Ailis spoke.

"Olethia has asked to court me, I have said yes" the beautiful blonde stated with a prideful lift of her chin. Ah the stubborn woman, didn't she know that was not the way to go about things? She tried not to groan while hastily standing upright as the Queens eyes shot to her. The look she received from the queen would have had a lesser man or woman shaking in their boots.

"Is that so?" the Queen asked "When did this happen?"

Alright Olethia, nothing like the present, show the woman you aren't some simpering fool.

"Just now your highness. I had planned on asking your permission first. However it is Ailis I would be courting, I believed in the end she was the one to ask" she shot the blonde a look that told the Queen everything she needed to know. Olethia adored her daughter. Though the timing may be fast the Queen was not blind. These two had been attracted to each other from the second they met.

"You are a wonderful woman Olethia. Kind, strong and proud. You would be a wonderful suitor for my daughter. You have my full approval" the Queen acknowledged causing the couple in question to smile at each other "A word of warning though Olethia. Take my daughter to your bed without any type of formal commitment and I will make your life hell"

"Mother!" Ailis gasped shocked, turning as red as a tomato. Even Lonyn groaned behind the queen, wanting to slap her for the remark. She'd certainly give her a stern talking to later in their chambers.

"I won't ma'am. I promise" Olivia, also a deep red, hastily assured and breathed a sigh of relief when the King and the rest of the forest entourage entered the cave, followed closely by their servants and Royal Guards.

Her relief was short lived though when the Queen informed the King of the courtship and all eyes turned to her. She waited, expecting her father to blow up in outrage and nearly fell over in shock when he stated

"A fine choice Olethia. I approve" he nodded and Olethia shared a surprised look with Oria. Her father always threw men at her, he never ever indicated that a woman would meet his approval. Although coming to think of it, Ailis wasn't just any woman. Still, what was going on?

There were many excited utterances from Ailis's friends as they hugged Ailis warmly, happy with the news. Even Gair looked excited, Jaecar however looked down his nose with disdain. She wondered what the hell his problem was. The King put an end to all the excitement, clapping his hands to draw everyone's attention.

"Very exciting, but as it is we need to go to the markets and then the Queen and I must discuss this new turn of events and what it means at the end of the week" he turned, looking over his shoulder and waving. Two servants hurried forward, carrying a tray filled with bulging coin purses. "I have organised some coin for you, no objections" he warned the Queen when she would have spoken up "You can purchase items at the market as you see fit. You will require warm clothes for the week and I am sure they will come in handy just as much in the forest during winter, so do not waste your breath and protest"

He picked up one particular sack and heaved it in his daughter's direction. Olethia caught it easily and frowned at its weight.

"I have reimbursed you with interest for your wonderful generosity last night Olethia. Spend it wisely. Perhaps on your intended" he pointed out and Olethia looked over at Ailis who was watching her with a smile. Olethia returned it and offered her hand, the smile broadening as Ailis left her circle of friends and came forward to accept it. With their parents blessing they could share that intimacy openly.

Olethia turned to her friend and gave Oria a pat, Ailis too offered a quick scratch much to the King's surprise. If a Tanton readily accepted Ailis as a mate then Olethia must have told Oria all about Ailis and Oria must agree and approve. The King let out a relieved breath. He had been waiting a long time to see Olethia settled, now he need not worry any more. He hoped he could convince them to marry by the end of the week when he could not delay any further. He had kept Olethia behind with platitudes of scouting missions but he knew, if a war started, she needed to be there with her men.

* * *

><p>Olethia walked behind Ailis, her arms laden with wrapped parcels. Who knew the princess would be a shop-aholic? Of course she was very thrifty, could pick out a bargain and went to ten different stalls before usually going back to the first. Sigh. She had done well though, she hadn't spent too much of her coin and had another set of clothes like what she was wearing as well as a couple of dresses and shoes to go with them.<p>

Olethia had already sent a couple of servants back laden with those items before Ailis found a beautiful royal blue cloak which she had to have, along with some personal items and night clothes. All which she carried now to allow Ailis to continue to look around. She continued to seek out the servants to see if they had returned to give them their next load.

The one thing that kept her smiling was the knowledge that Ailis wouldn't be spending like this if she truly believed she wouldn't be staying at the week's end. She was positive the Queen wouldn't let her either. It eased her troubled mind knowing this.

A commotion behind her drew her attention and without thought she pushed Ailis behind the wooden stall, shoving the items she had at A'ishah who was standing next to her and ordering her in to safety also.

Stepping out into the road between the stalls she drew her sword and waited. She could hear someone yelling "Stop thief!" and was incensed that someone dared to steal from another. Every person in the tribe was paid handsomely for their work, their produce or products. No one paid taxes towards the up keep of the territory. If it was needed, people were employed and paid handsomely. Where did the gold come from? Well there wasn't just slate and ore in the Mountains or valleys. So she was furious at the thought that someone had decided to steal from someone else who had worked hard to produce their product.

She watched now waiting. She could see two large Royal Guards running towards her but could not see the perpetrator. She could see where he was though as people jumped clear to provide him with a clear passage, stepping further clear as the guards raced after him.

Her mouth fell open in shock as the people in front of her parted and she saw a small boy, no older than 8 running straight for her with a loaf of bread hugged to his chest. Why was a boy of his age stealing? Admittedly he looked like he could use a good feed, not to mention a bath. She wasn't sure what he looked like under all that dirt and grime, let alone what his actual true age was.

She snagged his shirt when he would have run past her, halting him in his tracks.

"Oh no you don't son" she told him and held him at arm's length while he screamed to be let go and swung and kicked. The Royal guards caught up finally and seeing who had caught the thief bowed before her.

"Your highness, thank you. We will deal with it from here" one guard stated and clamped a large hand on the boys shoulder. The boy screamed as if in agony and Olethia saw red, thinking he was squeezing too tight.

"Let him go" she ordered and the Royal Guard did so. The boy gasped and collapsed to the ground. Olethia hurried to him and noticed a large red stain spreading across his shirt. Knowing the guard was not able to do this and that the boy obviously had a wound she hastily raised his shirt. She gasped in horror upon seeing his flesh. The child had been beaten! She nearly gagged from the stench of his festering wounds.

"My God, who would do that?" a horrified guard asked as people started to crowd around and murmurs started to spread. She heard a gasp and looked up to see a pale Ailis looking on. Olethia stood and grabbing one of the guards pointed at Ailis.

"Get the Princess and the others away from here now" she ordered then hurried over to Ailis. "Go with the guard, find the others and get back to the caves. I need to deal with this"

"Olethia that boy has been tortured. He is barely ten, if that" Ailis was horrified. No one should be treated like that.

"I know, once I have found the culprit he will be dealt with. Now go, I cannot look after the boy and find his abuser if I am worried about you, please Ailis" Ailis nodded, giving the unconscious boy one last look before the guard guided her gently away and Olethia turned back to the boy.

She crouched next to him, checking him carefully to see if he was still breathing, relieved he was so when she heard her father's voice.

"Olethia? Good God what happened to him?"

"I'd say long term continuous beating father" she told him as he crouched down next to her. She looked up to see him looking down at the boy with compassion. "Take him to Majida. I will find out who did this and bring him before you"

"I cannot condone this Olethia. Whoever did this will be imprisoned for a long time or banished" the King stated then turned to wave at his servants who hurried forward. He gave them instructions to take the boy to a room in the servant's quarters and get Majida to treat his wounds. He then turned back to his daughter. "I will be in the meeting room" he advised and standing strode off after the servants that were carrying the boy gently between them.


	8. Fight, Eshe and Children

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Characters:-**_

_**Dolen (Don), Olethia (Olivia), Ellard (Elliot), Miron (Munch), Fatin (Fin), Ailis (Alex), A'ishah (Abbie), Stina (Serena), Caci (Casey) Zafirah (Essentially Mrs Cabot), Treton (Trevor), Lonyn (Liz), Kelifa (Kathy), Gair (George), Majida (Melinda), Jaecar (Jack).**_

_**Tanton's:-**_

_**Demophan (Dolen's), Oria (Olethia's), Eneas (Ellard's), Medus (Miron's) and Fedor (Fatin's)**_

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Keep it up.**_

_**Going on holidays, this may be the last chapter until I come back. If you are lucky you may get one more but I seriously need to pack. See you on the other side.**_

It took a while, people didn't want to get mixed up in others peoples business but they trusted her. She spent a lot of her childhood running away from Royal Guards and playing in the stalls with the village children. Eventually she found an old woman who remembered her from those times and made her way around to the back of the woman's stall, out of sight of disapproving eyes.

She found out the location of the boys house and that the likely culprit was his father, a giant of a man with a temper and sadistic ways. He beat his wife and all his children on a regular basis. He was a drunk, evicted from the mines he forced his children to thieve so he could eat. The rest of the family shared his scraps, if there was any.

Olethia was sickened but it did not surprise her. Though she had never personally seen it herself she was aware that spousal and child abuse happened and that her father dealt with similar cases in his bi weekly court sessions.

Once she had obtained all the information she could Olethia located 4 guards roaming the market place and instructed them to follow her. They marched quickly to the house in question, people jumping out of their way, seeing by the look on the Princess's face she was on a mission.

She sent two Royal guards to the rear of the house in case he decided to bolt, giving them time to move into position before knocking on the door.

"Royal guards, open up" she ordered and hearing a crash from inside and a male yelling she opened the door. Her eyes went as wide as saucers in surprise a split second before she was hit by a 6 and a half foot battering ram. She heard a crack and a sharp pain radiated through her ribs. God dammit, another cracked rib. Oria was gonna kill her.

She clung to her sword, determined not to drop the only weapon she had as she hit the ground hard and rolled. Ignoring the pain in her side, wondering absently how many ribs she had cracked, she sprung to her feet and turned in time to see the giant man shove one guard to the ground, the guard crying out as he fell awkwardly. She winced when she heard the crack, knowing something was broken before the enraged man turned and hit the other square in the face, causing him to sink to the floor.

He turned to her then, his eyes bloodshot, his big ham fists up ready to do damage and Olethia was surprised he had not killed his son by the size of him. She pointed her sword at him, just as the two other guards raced through from the rear, their swords drawn too.

"You sir, are under arrest. Get down on your knees and put your hands on your head" she ordered.

"Make me" the man sneered just as the guard with the apparent broken arm snuck up behind him and smashed a pottered vase over his head. The big man's eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the ground, out for the count.

"Is everyone alright? Besides the obvious" Olethia asked and looked around. Of everyone the two guards that went around the back faired the better, they only had the wife throw a few things at them. Of the Guards that were with her, the one that was pushed to the ground definitely had a broken wrist by the looks of it and was a bit pale as he cradled it close to his chest. The other looked like he had a broken jaw, holding it tightly in place with his hands. She knew from experience she had at least one cracked rib maybe two. "Well he was a big sod wasn't he?" she chuckled, then groaned and reached for her ribs. Ouch, that was going to hurt for a while.

"Are you ok your highness?" A guard asked and she nodded reassuringly

"I've had worse injuries when I was learning to ride Oria" she chuckled then turned to look at the large boorish man "Tie him up, I don't want his hands free if he comes to. Get him back to the caves any way you can, drag him by his feet if you have to, he deserves it." she ordered then looked around at the milling people. "Go home" she called while looking the men in the eye "Treat your women and children with respect or I will be back for you next" she ordered and they scattered like mice. No doubt they knew what had been happening in the house. To know they had not reported it or tried to intervene sickened her.

Turning she marched back to the house, ducking through what was left of the door and turning in time to wear a wooden spoon in the face. Her temper spiked as she looked over at the wife who was searching for something else to throw.

"Enough unless you want to join your husband in prison" she roared and the woman's eyes widened and she dropped the bowl of sugar before bowing deeply. She was a slip of a woman Olethia realised, barely over 5 foot.

"Your Highness" she begged "Forgive me, I thought you were a Royal Guard"

"Why would you be throwing things at them for?" Olethia questioned while she rubbed her tender cheek.

"They were chasing after my husband for no reason" the woman murmured tentatively while throwing a look at the door and Olethia had to stop herself from sneering as she looked around the derelict one room house, at several underweight and dirty children, younger than their brother it appeared, huddling on a bed in a corner and then back at the wife. Pale, with a face covered in bruises, she too was reed thin and Olethia realised she was a classic beaten wife. Afraid of her husband but more afraid what he might do if she did not obey or try and protect him.

"Your son was caught stealing. Upon his capture I found he has been beaten and tortured. Your husband is under arrest. He will not see the light of day for many years." She told the wife and watched as the woman collapsed, hands to her face and started to cry. She hoped it was in relief. She hardened her heart and told the woman "Your son is being treated by the Royal doctor. Once we know the extent of his injuries we will know what to charge your husband with. You will be required to come with me now, your children too. If I find you in any way assisted your husband in these beatings, other than being too scared to stop it or get help, I will gladly send you to prison to rot myself"

"Never, I never helped him" the woman cried, which started up the children in the corner "I was usually unconscious myself by the time he started on the boy"

"That boy is your son!" Olethia roared, "You could have told someone, reported him"

"I couldn't, he watched me every minute of every day, he never left the house. I have to leave the kids with him and report to him if I wish to leave the house myself" the woman begged and some of Olethia's ire drained. The woman better be telling the truth.

"Pull yourself together, get the children organised" she sighed "If you are telling the truth I will get you help. If not, I hate to think what my father will do to you" she turned towards the children in the corner, noticed they were watching her with wide frightened eyes and sighed. Raised voices were not going to help her cause.

"Hello there" she crouched down in front of them "It's alright, don't be afraid, your father has gone"

"Bad man gone away?" one asked with a sniff, while wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"Yes, bad man gone" she nodded, "He won't ever come back. I promise. Now, how would you like to come with me to my place. Your mummy is coming too" she assured.

"Your place?" the oldest asked, a little girl, maybe 6 or 7. Olethia smiled at her and gave her a nod "Where is it?" the girl asked next.

"I live in the mountain itself" Olethia told her gently.

"The castle cave?" the girl asked wide eyed "Where the princess lives?"

Er? What to say to that? She turned as she felt the mother approach, surprised to see she was so young, maybe only Ailis's age. She must have married very young, as soon as she was legally able. She shuddered at the idea and for the woman's lost childhood. Her anger at her suddenly dissipating.

"Sweetheart" the woman spoke gently and Olethia knew as she opened her arms and the children ran to her readily that she had done everything she could to protect them from her husband. Olethia remembered now that her anger had cooled, that she said she was often knocked unconscious herself. "This is the princess. Princess Olethia, remember I told you she is a Warrior and defends us against bad guys" _Like your father_ went unsaid.

"Are you really the princess?" the young girl asked awed while the other children looked at her with wide eyes and she had to chuckle.

"Yes I really am" Olethia told them and stayed still as the oldest girl took a hesitant step towards her and gently poked her arm, before turning wide eyed to her mother and nodding. Well it confirmed it, she was real. Olethia looked at the mother and told her seriously "I believe you, when you say you tried to protect them. Now do you want anything at all? If not we can leave."

"I'll get a few things to last us a few days until we come back" the woman stood but Olethia grabbed her arm, releasing her quickly when she turned terror filled eyes towards her.

"Easy" she soothed "I won't hurt you. I just wanted to tell you that you won't be returning. You'll be staying at the caves now, given a job. You won't have to return here"

"We stay with you?" a little boy asked wide eyed

"Near me" Olethia told him with a gentle smile before turning back to the mother "Just get some clothes and any personal belongings, everything else will be provided"

"But what can I do? I have no skills. I can cook a basic meal but nothing extravagant" the mother started and Olethia shrugged

"We have cooks"

"I can't sew either, I mean I can stitch up holes but..." the woman started next.

"Stop, we will find something for you even if it is looking after the other servant's children while they work or you can be my servant" Olethia didn't require one but knew the woman would be stubborn otherwise and refuse any offer of help, damn pride.

"Yes mummy, please." the girl begged "We get to see the princess then". The children all turned pleading eyes on their mother who sighed, outnumbered and gave in with a nod.

"That's settled then" Olethia chuckled and rose to her full height, wincing when her rib protested.

"You're hurt!" the woman cried, standing also but Olethia waved her away. "I am sorry" she apologised for her husband.

"Not your fault" Olethia smiled "Hurry, I need to get back to see the princess and assure her I am OK"

"There's another princess?" the girl asked as the woman hurried around to gather clothes, Olethia looking at the rags, making note to send Tresa to buy them more suitable clothes. She turned to the girl and smiled.

"Yes there is, visiting from the forest clan. She is very beautiful. I was with her when I saw your brother" Olethia flushed not missing the knowing grin from the child's mother.

"Bad man hurt him badly" the girl said of her brother, sad eyes looking up at her and Olethia nodded sadly herself.

"I know poppet, but he will be fine. A doctor is looking at him as we speak" she looked up to find the mother standing there with worried eyes and assured her too "I promise, the Royal doctor is seeing to him personally"

"I was never allowed to tend to him, not allowed to reassure him. He was the oldest and I was babying him. He is only 8 years old" the mother seemed truly distressed.

"Yes, I can believe it" Olethia stood and offered the two oldest ones her hand "Come. Let's go now" She looked over at the mother who was carrying a small sack with one hand, the youngest, maybe 12 months with the other and with the 3 year old clinging to her dress. She led the family out to the street, sighing in relief when she saw a squad of Royal Guards waiting. That would sure make the task of walking back to the Mountain easier.

* * *

><p>Ailis was sitting with the King and her mother in the meeting room. They had finished discussing how she and her friend's would stay as Ambassadors to the Mountain Tribe while the Warriors would be welcomed by the forest tribe while conducting their patrols.<p>

This way it allowed time for Olethia to court Ailis and when the time, if the time, eventuated that it progressed to marriage then the Queen would return. They were still discussing ideas freely when there were shouts from the tunnel and Ailis startled when the door banged open and a red faced, harried guard stood there.

"Beg your pardon your Highness" the guard bowed deeply "We have the beaten boy's father. Princess Olethia said you wanted to deal with him immediately and ordered we bring him here. He has not been co operative"

"Where is Olethia?" the King asked and the guard winced when there was a crash outside and more yelling could be heard.

"She stayed back to assist the mother and a few other children" the guard informed just as two other guards came into view pulling a thick rope.

"Let me go, I'll kill all of you" came the deep roar as a giant of a man, bulging with muscles and fists the size of boulders was dragged into the room. Another two guards pushing him while dodging his kicks. Good Lord, he was an ugly beast too, scarred down one side of his face, shaved head, half his teeth missing and a crazed look in his eye. Ailis could sense he was a drunk too.

"ENOUGH" the King roared and the fighting stopped as the hulking man turned to look at him. Upon recognising him he sneered. "You have been accused of beating your son, how do you plead?"

Ailis shuddered as the man turned his evil eyes towards her and looked her up and down. She did not flinch when he licked his lips. Revolting man. She wanted to do serious damage to his manhood.

"Your Highness if I may. It's believed he also beat his wife and 4 other children" a guard added and Ailis gasped, sickened by the accusations but the next words had her horrified "In the process of his arrest he broke one guards jaw, anothers wrist and cracked at least one of the Princess's ribs". Oh my God, Olethia! It was all Ailis could do to sit still as the King ordered the man be thrown in gaol for the duration while he decided if he should be banished or do a life sentence of hard labour in the mines.

The man was dragged out screaming they were his wife and children and he'd treat them as he pleased. Ailis took that as a confession and admission of guilt. He also told the King to watch his back, his friends would come get him and when they did he'd come after him.

"Double the guards" the King took the threat seriously "Make sure he gets food and water twice a day but no one is to go alone. If he tries to break out..." the King paused and the guard nodded. Ailis did not want to think what they would do to the man but he would undoubtedly deserve it.

Ailis stood once they were alone again and turned to her mother and the King.

"I'm afraid this morning's excitement has tired me out. I will retire to my rooms for an afternoon nap" she advised and without waiting for a reply hurried to the door, aware that Tresa had seen her departure and would soon be behind her. She had no intention of going to her room though as Tresa hurried after her into the tunnel and closed the door behind her.

"Take me to the cave" she instructed "I want to be there when Olethia arrives. I need to see if she is alright." Tresa nodded and headed off, Ailis scampering to keep up.

The King and Queen shared an amused knowing look. Going to retire to her room? Hardly. More likely she was going to wait for her intended and check for herself that Olethia was alright.

* * *

><p>Olethia held onto the young girl and boy as they took the last lift up to the cave. They were a couple of Magpies, talking nonstop, asking questions and Olethia delighted over them.<p>

As they came to a halt, the children jumped up excitedly while Olethia grit her teeth against the pain and hauled herself to her feet. Once standing she offered her hand to her new servant, who she found out was called Eshe, helping her rise to her feet.

Once Eshe was standing she let go of her hand and had them immediately occupied by her children instead. Chuckling she followed them off the lift and out into the cave. She paused as there was a roar to her right and turned to see Oria sitting curled up watching, a beautiful blonde seated beside her and waiting. Ailis!

As she watched Ailis shot to her feet, gave Oria a last pat and hurried over. The children moved closer to her as Ailis approached, almost hiding behind her legs like they were using her as a shield. Ailis sensing their fear, hesitated and Olethia nodded at her in approval before crouching to speak to the children.

"It's ok, she won't hurt you. Remember I told you about the other princess?" she told them and they nodded, shyly stepping out to look at the blonde woman. Ailis smiled and walked towards them slowly, nodding at Eshe before crouching in front of Olethia.

"Princess Olethia, I heard you had sustained an injury." She advised Olethia as to why she was there "I wanted to see if you were alright"

"I am fine, I had worse from when Oria used to throw me" Olethia chuckled while Oria gave out a groan as if to say it was a long time ago. Ailis turned and looked at an embarrassed Oria.

"I'll take that up with her later" she teased the beast and received a humph as Oria turned away from them, curling up again to sleep. Ailis turned back to the children who were staring at her in awe. "Hello"

"Hello princess" the oldest girl replied shyly while the boy waved. Ailis chuckled and waved back before standing, reaching out to hold Olethia's arm as she groaned while straightening.

"We need to get you to a doctor" she stated concerned but Olethia shook her head stubbornly.

"No, Eshe needs to see her son and get settled in her rooms" Olethia looked around "I need to speak to Tresa, she will need to show Eshe the ropes. I have given her a job as my servant." She paused as Ailis gave the woman a look as if sizing her up as competition. Olethia smiled and leant in to whisper in the blonde's ear "No one holds a candle to you Ailis, I had to offer her something, she is too proud and would have stayed in the one room, rat infested, run down shack otherwise"

Ailis nodded while a shiver passed over her at the thought of where these people had lived. Assured she took a step back. She was surprised when the little boy broke free from Olethia and came over to her, gently slipping his hand into hers. He was grubby and smelt like he hadn't washed in weeks, which he probably hadn't she realised, but she was humbled none the less when he gave his sister a toothy smile and declared.

"I have my own princess" making the adults laugh.

Tresa soon appeared and led them through a maze of tunnels until they came to a door which she knocked on and a female voice bid them to enter. Ailis stepped in and found a large room with several beds along the wall, one of which was closest to a roaring fire, was occupied by the boy from earlier. A tall slender dark woman sat watching him. Through an arch in the stone to the right she could see a smaller room with a large bed and beyond that was their bath.

Olethia turned to Eshe as she let out a cry and hurried forward only to be stopped by the dark woman.

"Easy, he is sleeping peacefully, I have tendered to his wounds, put some salves on his infections and given him some herbs to help him sleep and ward off further infection." The two women shared a look before the dark woman continued "I am Majida, the Royal Doctor, your son will be better in a week. Until then he must stay in bed and I will see him twice a day"

"Thank you" Eshe grabbed her hands in her own "You have no idea what this means"

"I do, for the boy, he was in a lot of pain. Your husband is a brute" Majida was disgusted and let it show. Olethia stepped forward and lay a hand on the doctor's shoulders to calm her "Eshe has her own injuries, can you see to them? She informed me her husband turned to her son only when she had been beaten unconscious"

Ailis gasped, horrified at the news and stared at the young woman who's shoulders had slumped, dejected. The poor woman, imagine having to protect your children routinely with everything you had, until your own pain caused you to lose consciousness. Knowing as you did that the bastard you had married would be turning to your defenceless children next. She must have been panicked every time she woke up, wondering if this was the time one of her babies would be dead. Ailis wasn't sure she would be strong enough to survive it and her heart bled for the woman.

Majida's own attitude softened and she turned to Eshe. "Do you or the children have any open wounds?" she asked "Any burns?"

"Not the children, but I have a burn on my back" Eshe admitted embarrassed and Olethia groaned, she hadn't known that and had used a hand on Eshe's back to guide her a few times. She had felt Eshe stiffen but thought it was due to her not wanting to be touched. She should have known the woman would have her own injuries.

Majida turned to Tresa and ordered a bath be drawn in the bathroom so the children could bathe. Eshe was going to have to sponge bathe until her wound healed.

Before Olethia and Ailis knew it they were helping Tresa bath 4 children who at first screamed at the idea of getting into the water. Eshe had to coax them in gently. They had only bathed in the river before, a hardy experience as the water was icy cold. They relaxed when they realised the water was warm.

They needed to change the water once, it had turned almost a deep dank brown immediately upon giving the children a scrub. Eshe had apologised again, embarrassed but they had waved her away, told her to worry about herself for a few minutes while Majida saw to a large burn that ran diagonally across her back. From a fire poker they found out. Olethia was livid. She was busy cataloguing all the incidents and injuries to tell her father.

Hair washing was next on the list of the children and they were surprised to find out they had beautiful mops of wheat blonde hair. Their skin was pale, Olethia remembered they weren't let out of the house unless it was to steal, and were covered in bruises, even the youngest ones. She shared a look of distress with Ailis but said nothing. Eshe did not need to hear it, she was already embarrassed and overwhelmed enough.

By the time Tresa finally arrived back with the packages she had sent her for, both she and Ailis had been saturated by the children's splashing. Tresa laid a package beside Eshe who was laid out on the master bed letting the cooling salve do its job on her burn before Majida would bandage it and she too could bathe, careful not to wet the wounds.

Tresa came to the bathroom with the other packages, placing them aside and helping with drying the children. Eshe cried when she realised that the new packages were clothes, cheaply made compared to the ones that Olethia and Ailis wore but so much better than the rags they had been wearing. The children were excited an honoured and promised not to get them dirty.

It wasn't 5 minutes before all the children started to yawn. Olethia realised they probably survived on little sleep with the terror of their father hanging over their heads. Soon they were tucked into their own beds for an afternoon nap and Olethia and Ailis said their goodbyes.

Olethia requested Majida come to her chambers once she was finished to tend to her cracked ribs. Majida just sighed and tried not to roll her eyes, she was always tending to the Princess.

* * *

><p>Ailis and Olethia walked the tunnels quietly arm in arm, heading back to their rooms. Ailis would get ready for the evening meal, maybe wear a new dress and cloak, while Olethia waited to have her ribs seen to and also prepare for the evening. She needed to go see Oria too, assure her that she was fit and healthy.<p>

Walking Ailis to her door she paused and raised the hand she held to her lips, kissing the knuckles gently, causing Ailis to suck in a shocked breath and lock her knees to prevent herself from swooning.

"If I may, I will collect you for the evening meal" Olethia requested and Ailis smiled shyly and nodded. Olethia rewarded her with her own smile, stepping back and watching as Ailis entered her chamber before heading to her own rooms.


	9. Flying

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Characters:-**_

_**Dolen (Don), Olethia (Olivia), Ellard (Elliot), Miron (Munch), Fatin (Fin), Ailis (Alex), A'ishah (Abbie), Stina (Serena), Caci (Casey) Zafirah (Essentially Mrs Cabot), Treton (Trevor), Lonyn (Liz), Kelifa (Kathy), Gair (George), Majida (Melinda), Jaecar (Jack).**_

_**Tanton's:-**_

_**Demophan (Dolen's), Oria (Olethia's), Eneas (Ellard's), Medus (Miron's) and Fedor (Fatin's)**_

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Keep it up.**_

_**Ok people, this is an added bonus and really is the last chapter. Lots and lots of reviews needed for when I come back from the cruise. Take care all.**_

Olethia took time out to go visit Oria. The Tanton was most put out she had missed the excitement and even further more when told Olethia was injured and unable to ride that evening. Olethia gave her a last pat and told her to go hunt. She watched forlornly as Oria took to the skies in freedom. Olethia hated it when she couldn't fly with her friend.

Returning to her chambers she found Majida there waiting. She was checked over and Majida declared she had 2 cracked ribs and had a lot of bruising, which was obvious by the large discolouration spreading along her right side.

Majida ordered her into a heated herbal bath that would help with the pain and healing. She would be back in one hour to bandage the ribs to help protect them.

Olethia sighed when she sat back in the bath after Majida left. She hoped she was going to help the poor guards with the broken bones that had helped her with the arrest, a broken hand and a jaw were a lot worse than her own injuries.

She didn't know what was in the herbs that Majida poured into her bath but they were damn good. She felt herself relaxing and closed her eyes to enjoy, the heat and the smell of the herbs soon had her drifting off.

The next thing she knew Tresa was ordering her to wake up, the water was cool and she realised she was going to be late. Standing hurriedly she accepted the towel Tresa offered before the woman turned to go select clothing for her. She grumbled to herself that she could do it herself but then realised Eshe would soon learn from Tresa anyway. She had promised the woman a job and she guessed it would make her life easier but she loved her independence more.

Maybe she could find a better job for her. Ailis hadn't been too happy to think the woman was going to be her servant. She smiled at the thought, Ailis had a possessive streak in her, but then again she didn't want her getting jealous. She only had eyes for the blonde and didn't like the idea that in a jealous rage she might decide to leave.

Once dry she looked at the selection that Tresa had made and nodded her approval. Rust coloured pants, white tie top and dark brown vest. That, her sword and her cloak and she would look good enough. Of course Tresa advised that Ailis had chosen a dark red dress to wear that night. They would match, a little.

Precisely at the time allocated she knocked on the door to Ailis's chambers and tried to hide a smile as it flung open immediately. Ailis must have been waiting just on the other side. Pleased that the beautiful blonde was eager to see her too she offered her hand, delighting in Ailis's shy smile as she accepted it. Olethia raised the hand to her lips and kissed the palm tenderly while looking into eyes that started turning darker by the second.

"Princess Ailis, you look beautiful as always" Olethia told her against her skin and felt Ailis shiver

"And you look as handsome as ever" Ailis returned the sentiment causing Olethia to laugh before she offered her arm, which Ailis took and led her to dinner.

Dinner that night was an assortment of meats the King had ordered for the Forest clan to try. Ailis joined Olethia at the King's end of the table, other visitors included ex Warriors who had retired from the army, mostly the King's old army friends.

Ailis's friends were making it plainly obvious they thought it was quite funny that Ailis was being courted. Ailis called them a bunch of giggling nitwits and pointedly ignored them, much to Olethia's amusement. When the meal was served Olethia helped Ailis with her selection. Ailis was quite happy to pile her plate with potatoes and vegetables but had to be coaxed into trying chicken and pork.

Olethia was just the opposite. While she did select some vegies she mainly piled her plate high with meat. Ailis just shook her head in despair and turned to her own meal. She enjoyed the chicken and pork but did not try anything further. She found she had a delicate digestive system on occasions and did not one to test it by trying a lot of new foods at once.

Olethia was glad Ailis was willing to try new things and didn't try to push her further. She smiled in relief when informed that the chicken and pork were quite enjoyable. Now if she could only get Ailis to try some wine, but so far the blonde was being stubborn. Olethia herself was drinking ale, careful to keep to her 2 cups.

This time the King and Queen joined them immediately when they moved to the music room. Olethia guided Ailis straight onto the dance floor where she ignored her protesting ribs and had many dances with her intended. Ailis soon realised she was ailing though and requested they sit by the fire to rest. A'ishah and Stina dared to approach and were warmly welcomed. Soon Caci, Kelifa and Gair approached them and were invited to sit too.

The rest of the night was filled with revelry and much banter. Olethia enjoyed the company of Ailis's friends when they weren't acting too immature. At the end of the night she escorted them all back to their rooms, although it was Ailis who got to walk with her arm in arm.

When they were finally alone at Ailis's door Olethia dared to be bold and leant in to place a kiss on the blonde's cheek before pulling back to smile at the blushing princess. Bowing and arranging to meet in the morning Olethia left quickly before she could not resist temptation.

* * *

><p>The next morning Olethia was awake early and got up before the sun was even up. She had slept well through the night, no dreams, no waking startled. Just a nice deep sleep. She felt refreshed, even her ribs felt good.<p>

She bounded out of bed, deciding not to laze around today, and after a quick visit down the hall dressed in her brown riding pants, white shirt and brown vest. Pulling on her boots she quickly made her way through the tunnels and down to the cave.

Even this early in the morning it was bustling with activity as people went about preparing to go to the markets for early bargains, plus those that just liked to be out before the valley became too busy.

She searched around the cave looking for Oria, the damn fool had become a bit of a wuss in the last few years, sleeping in the cave wherever she could find a spot instead of heading out to God knows where with the other Tanton's. Oria, when all said and done, was a wild animal and should be off with the rest of the colony when not training or at war, not hanging around the cave. Oria had become a bit too dependent on her but Olethia didn't have the heart to send her away. They were best friends and always would be until Olethia no longer walked the planet.

She smiled when she heard Oria make a noise from the rear of the cave, obviously sensing her presence. Next thing she knew Oria was coming bounding out of the dark towards her, almost skidding to a halt and offering herself for a pat. God she acted more like a loyal pet, a dog maybe, all she needed to do was roll over and beg.

Laughing Olethia offered up the pat and Oria groaned happily.

"What are you doing sleeping in the back of the cave girl? You should be with your family" Olethia questioned and Oria shook her head vigorously causing Olethia to smile. "Well I like having you around, your my family now" she grinned and Oria nodded, giving her a nudge.

"Well girl I am feeling good. How'd you feel about taking me and Ailis down to the river for a picnic breakfast?" she asked and laughed as Oria started nudging her towards the tunnels as if to tell her to hurry up and go get Ailis.

She managed to snag a handler on the way, requesting that he saddle up Oria with a double saddle. They sometimes trained with double saddles, getting the Tanton's used to carrying extra weight so that they could fly with an extra archer in battle. It was very rare though and only to be used in extreme occasions. The second rider had to be strapped in, just in case the Tanton needed to take evasive action and so he wouldn't be unseated. Ailis would be safe all strapped in and holding on, so she wouldn't have to worry about her.

She chuckled as Oria turned her attention to the handler, giving him a nudge to hurry him along. All the handlers were used to the antics of Oria. She sure was better natured than the other Tanton's and she was everyone's favourite. Plus she was prettier in colour than some of the other Tanton's dark greys, blacks and browns.

Hurrying back through the tunnels she made her way to Ailis's chambers, knocking lightly on the door. She was not surprised when there was no answer and she had to knock again, it was very early. A groggy voice called out from inside asking who it was.

"It's Olethia." She called back quietly before she heard a soft gasp and some muted muttering. Seconds later the door creaked open, just a crack, enough for her to see one beautiful blue eye peering back at her. "Good morning!"

"Is it? Morning?" Ailis grizzled and Olethia chuckled.

"Princess Ailis if I may. Oria and I would like to take you to one of our favourite spots for a picnic breakfast and to watch the sun rise" she grinned as Ailis blinked as if trying to compute what she was asking.

"You want me to ride Oria with you?" Ailis asked flabbergasted.

"It is perfectly safe" Olethia assured and Ailis couldn't help but smile. Olethia was asking her to go on a picnic, watch the sunrise and to ride Oria with her, there was only one answer.

"I would love to" she told the brunette and watched her light up, her heart beating frantically as it transformed Olethia's beautiful face.

"Wonderful. May I suggest you wear pants, it will be easier and warmer. A jacket and your cloak too as you may find the ride...refreshing" Olethia advised as she backed away "I'll be back for you once I have sorted our picnic" she nodded, nearly tripped over her feet in her eagerness causing Ailis to chuckle before turning and hurrying down the tunnel, grumbling to herself to pull it together.

Ailis sighed, closed the door, and then leant up against it as her knees threatened to buckle. She was going flying with Oria and Olethia and the thought had her in a spin. She mentally shook herself and told herself to get it together, she needed to get ready. Pushing away from the door she headed towards the shelves that held her clothes to pick out what she would wear for the day.

* * *

><p>Olethia gently held Ailis's hand as she guided her towards Oria. Ailis had become more nervous the closer they came to the cave and the knowledge she would soon be soaring through the air.<p>

Upon seeing them Oria had dropped to the ground, as low as she could go, realising that Ailis would need all the help she could get to climb on. She didn't like the double saddle, it was uncomfortable and some of the men she had to carry needed to lose weight, but Ailis was light and she would put up with the saddle to be in her presence.

Olethia handed over the knapsack with their breakfast to a nearby handler while another held Oria still, before turning to Ailis. She pat Oria's curled rear leg and instructed.

"Step up onto here with your right leg then swing your left leg over, alright?" she asked as she gave Ailis another once over. She had chosen to wear deep blue pants, a white lace up shirt, a jacket that matched the pants and done up to her chin for warmth and her royal blue cloak. She looked stunning.

Ailis did as Olethia asked with a grace and balance that came from living in the trees and years of practice climbing. Olethia's jaw nearly unhinged before she let out a booming laugh, shaking her head

"You are just full of surprises Princess"

"And you princess forget that I grew up climbing trees" Ailis smiled warmly back at her, causing Olethia to nod in understanding. She wouldn't underestimate Ailis like that again. Quickly she explained to Ailis how to use the straps provided to tie herself in while she retrieved their picnic from a handler and easily jumped up and into her seat in front of Ailis.

"Ready?" she asked, holding onto the saddle with one hand and their breakfast with another.

"I believe so" Ailis replied rather nervously, gripping onto the handle in front of her with a death grip

"Ok girl, let's go" Olethia instructed. gripping the saddle tight with her thighs and adjusting her feet in the stirrups.

Oria, in her eagerness, forgot all about Ailis being a beginner and shot to her feet, startling Olethia and the handlers as she raced for the edge.

"God dammit Oriaaaaaaa" Olethia yelled while Ailis let out a scream behind her as Oria jumped into thin air, her large wings expanding and taking them in a controlled dive down towards the village below.

"Lord have mercy" Ailis cried, eyes wide and very glad she had visited the little room down the hall before Olethia came for her. She was sure they were going to slam into the stalls until with a whoosh and a stroke of powerful wings Oria levelled them out.

"I'm going to kill you Oria, I swear I am, your fur is going to make a mighty damn fine rug in my chambers" Olethia roared incensed. Oria's head dropped in shame and Olethia sighed, her Tanton was young and wilful and as eager to please Ailis as she was.

They were both caught up in their own thoughts and weren't paying attention to Ailis, both wondering how they were going to apologise for Oria's reactions when Ailis surprised them.

"Oh my Lord, this is amazing" Ailis cried and dared to let go of her death grip on the saddle, letting her arms raise like she was soaring. Olethia turned around stunned and looked at Ailis who was lit up like she had never seen her before, her eyes alight, her smile wide in the predawn light. Olethia grinned and turned back around to face the front.

"Alright girl, maybe you won't become a rug just yet" she chuckled and Oria turned to look at her, giving a relieved look as she continued to carry her passengers around for long minutes. She didn't try steep dives or spiral upwards, just glided around the valley, giving Ailis a full view of the snow covered mountains, the wooded valleys and the small plains. She flew to the river, picking up speed before taking them down into a gentle dive so they skimmed over the water.

Ailis was wide eyed through it all, never seeing such incredible beauty before, even their giant trees and large peaceful lakes couldn't hold a candle to this. It was magnificent.

Finally Olethia ordered Oria to take them to the bank and Oria turned a large ark to the right, knowing the perfect spot where they went to on their morning flies to watch the sun rise. She slowed her pace, gliding carefully to the banks of the river before coming in to land with a graceful few steps and finally coming to a halt, crouching down so Olethia and Ailis could dismount.

Olethia did so, sliding quickly to the ground before turning to find Ailis had already undone the straps and she too was jumping down. Olethia blinked stunned when she landed right in front of her and their eyes met just inches apart.

Blue eyes sparkled with excitement as small pale hands clasped her arms and Ailis declared

"My Lord, no wonder you love flying. That was quite exhilarating" she smiled, bouncing on the balls of her feet like a child and Olethia flushed, her body going into overdrive at having the young woman so close to her. Now was not the time to do anything rash she told herself and willed herself under control, taking a step back.

"Yes, I do love flying" she cleared her throat and shot Oria a look "But I must apologize for Oria's exuberance"

Ailis hadn't realised how close she was to Olethia until the dark haired princess had taken a step backward. She had been so energised by the thrill of flying she did not stop to think. She shook her head to clear her mind and concentrate on what Olethia was saying.

"Do not apologise" Ailis assured "The best way to try new things is to dive right in. Is that not correct Oria" she teased the Tanton and received a vigorous nod of the head "See" she turned back to Olethia in time to find the brunette watching her closely with dark passionate eyes. Oh! She flushed and looked away. It was the first time she had seen Olethia looking at her with such passion. If they were back in the forest and not in the Mountains she would be dragging Olethia back to her tree house right about now.

However they were in the Mountains and she found she was rather enjoying this more formal and rather platonic courtship. It gave them a chance to get to know one another out of bed first before seeing whether they were compatible in it. It could lead to a fuller more satisfying relationship.

"Shall we?" Ailis turned at Olethia's question and found while she had been dithering Olethia had laid out the knapsack to reveal a picnic of bread, honey and fruits. Smiling she stepped closer and allowed Olethia to assist her to the ground, then waited while Olethia sat also. They sat facing East, waiting for the sun to come up. Oria moved to lay behind them and seeing Olethia lean back to use her Tanton as a back rest Ailis too gingerly did so. She was rewarded with a satisfied groan from Oria who twisted around to place her head in her lap. Ailis grinned, she was like an overgrown puppy and chuckling raised a hand to scratch her head.


	10. Ring and trouble

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Characters:-**_

_**Dolen (Don), Olethia (Olivia), Ellard (Elliot), Miron (Munch), Fatin (Fin), Ailis (Alex), A'ishah (Abbie), Stina (Serena), Caci (Casey) Zafirah (Essentially Mrs Cabot), Treton (Trevor), Lonyn (Liz), Kelifa (Kathy), Gair (George), Majida (Melinda), Jaecar (Jack).**_

_**Tanton's:-**_

_**Demophan (Dolen's), Oria (Olethia's), Eneas (Ellard's), Medus (Miron's) and Fedor (Fatin's)**_

_**Hey I am back. Thanks for the wonderful reviews while I was away. Keep it up.**_

Olethia and Ailis's absence from the dining table that morning did not go unnoticed by everyone else present. Many looks were shared before the King requested to speak to Tresa, Ailis's personal maid, who presented herself with a deep respectful bow in front of the King.

"Tresa, do you know where my daughter and the princess are?" he requested quietly so that others could not hear. He hoped that his daughter had not gone and done anything rash.

"Your Majesty I have not seen either this morning" she whispered back "However I heard through the servant grapevine that Princess Olethia requested the cooks prepare a picnic breakfast and that Oria was saddled with a double saddle before sunrise."

"Thank you Tresa, you can return to your duties" the King nodded dismissing her, not bothering to watch her scurry off as he speculated on what she had told him. The signs that Olethia was serious about Ailis were good. He'd never seen his daughter take such efforts to woo a woman before. He bit back a smile wondering what Olethia would think if she found out he knew exactly how many woman she had taken to bed.

He had paraded a small army of men in front of her, hoping she would trust him with her secrets and tell him she preferred the company of women. She never had though and he suspected she thought he wouldn't approve. Ultimately he did not care, as long as she was happy. He was not such an ogre that he expected her to marry for duty. Well not unless it became vital for the continuance of the Monarchy.

He was also aware that he had discussed with the Queen an alliance that involved the joining of their daughters, however if Olethia was truly against it he would not force their hand. He doubted Olethia would object too stringently to his suggestion. Of course he doubted she would be too pleased either.

He turned and located his personal servant standing behind him and to his left. He quickly caught the man's attention and he hustled forward. He advised the man to make arrangements for him to visit the Royal vaults straight after breakfast. His servant nodded respectfully then hurried away to do his bidding.

After breakfast he organised for the visiting clan to do tours of the Royal chambers that held the history of the ruling Monarchy. Everything from pictures of his ancestors, to wedding dresses worn by the Royal brides, to jewellery, to Royal Swords used by Warriors, to the history of the Tarton's relationship with the people were located there.

After arranging the tour he headed down to the vaults, led by a security team to ensure his safe passage and arrival. Once at the vaults he dismissed them to wait outside as the guards opened the heavy door and he stepped inside the cool room. The room was large, possibly five times as large as the dance hall, lined with shelves stacked with all sorts of valuables that were too precious to be on display. There were also several boxes containing large amounts of gold and gold coin, jewellery too, one piece in particular was what he sort. He blinked for a moment, adjusting his eyes, the sight of all the gold and silver was almost too bright for the naked eye.

Going to the far wall he did not falter in his destination as he reached to a top shelf and picked up a small blue box that was almost weightless in his hands. He took a deep breath and his hand shook as he gently opened the lid to reveal the beautiful sapphire and diamond ring inside. Memories assailed him and he closed his eyes as tears welled. He remembered clearly as if it was yesterday that he requested the ring be made, that he presented it to his soon to be wife and with a clenching heart he remembered it being returned to him after the ravaging disease had finally claimed his wife.

He sniffed and wiped the tears from his face as he closed the lid on the box and slid the box into his jacket pocket. He would give the ring to Olethia to give to Ailis. Hopefully they would treasure the gift and have a union as strong as he'd shared with his wife.

Clearing his throat he turned and marched determinedly from the vault, thanking the guards on the way without pausing, wincing as the slamming of the vault door reverberated through the tunnels. He did not stop until he had returned to his chambers where he could be tortured by the sudden flood of memories in peace.

* * *

><p>Olethia and Ailis spent the rest of the morning together, whether just sitting side by side leaning up against a dozing Oria while talking or walking hand in hand along the river while trying to catch glimpses of fish or wildlife in the nearby trees.<p>

Olethia pulled Ailis to a halt once while motioning her to be quiet. Ailis looked up at her in query and she stepped close while pointing through a clearing in the trees. Ailis's breath caught on a startled gasp, partly at the press of Olethia's taught body behind her and partly due to the beautiful sight of deer, a doe with her young, grazing contently just on the edge of the trees.

They stood still for long minutes until the doe's head shot up and around towards them, nostrils flared and ears twitched. The couple did not dare move as the deer assessed their threat level, before uttering a tiny sound that alerted her young and they bounded off into the trees.

Ailis, in her excitement, spun around and with a cry of delight hugged Olethia hard.

"That was wonderful" she stated, blue eyes alive with pleasure and Olethia had to mentally berate herself when her body came to life and the devil inside her urged her to take advantage of the situation. If it had been anyone else but Ailis she probably would have.

However it was Ailis and being a princess aside, the woman she was trying to court deserved more than that. She gave the blonde one last tender squeeze before stepping determinedly back, trying not to groan in disappointment as her body cried out in protest at the space between them. She was intrigued to see the disappointment on the face of Ailis, not to mention the sigh of frustration the younger woman made.

"What is it?" she asked the beautiful blonde and had to bite back a chuckle as her intended flushed and ducked her head.

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that we are not back in the forest and things are different here" Ailis murmured, taking a keen interest in her toes and the stone she was kicking with her boot.

"I'm not sure what you mean" Olethia asked genuinely confused while offering her arm to the blonde, smiling when she accepted it, and they continued to stroll.

"It doesn't matter, forget I mentioned it" Ailis waved away her curiosity and Olethia struggled internally for a few moments whether to press the Princess or not. Finally she decided that if it was important enough for the princess to mention then she should continue her line of questioning.

"On the contrary Ailis, I believe it does matter" Olethia brought them to a stop and looked deep into sky blue eyes "Talk to me"

Ailis sighed and looked out over the crystal blue water of the river running near them. How could she tell Olethia that her old fashioned courting was foreign to her, that her clan while not exactly promiscuous didn't waste time on long courtships.

That she had made it to the ripe old age of 25 and was still a virgin was extremely rare. However being Royalty she didn't want to get into any dalliances with the men in her village as they would expect more. She also didn't want to get impregnated by a man, she was nowhere ready to be a mother. Dalliances with women hadn't ever really occurred to her as she didn't want to lose any friendships, she'd been happy on her own until she had met Olethia and been blown away by her.

"Ailis?" Olethia questioned, pulling her out of her revelry. She sighed.

"It is nothing Olethia, seriously. I merely find your slow ways of courtship extremely charming" she smiled at Olethia's still perplexed expression "If not a little frustrating. In my clan if you like someone, well it expressed very quickly, physically and hopefully ... pleasurably" she flushed as Olethia blinked at her as realisation hit and a smirk crossed handsome features.

"Is that so?" Olethia applied gentle pressure to get Ailis to walk with her again "And have you liked many in your clan?"

Ailis laughed at the not so subtle way Olethia was asking if she had been with any lovers. Shaking her head she replied

"That is the thing Olethia, I have never been tempted by the hungers of the flesh, until now" she admitted shyly then had to catch Olethia as she stumbled over her feet and turned to her in shock. Ailis flushed under her incredulous stare, then rose her chin in defiance "Is that a problem Olethia? It may be abnormal to you but I am proud of my status and.."

"No" Olethia assured shaking her head and placing a gentle hand against a pale cheek, smiling when Ailis sucked in a harsh breath and her eyelashes fluttered before closing "Ailis to be your first would be a wonderful gift. I am torn between wishing I could return the wonderful gift and glad that I have experience, hopefully I can make your first time very special"

"Very sure of yourself aren't you Princess?" Ailis raised a challenging eyebrow and Olethia had the good grace to blush herself.

"I beg your pardon Ailis, this courting business is new to me also" she moved to step away but Ailis caught her and being bold dared to step closer until barely an inch separated them. Olethia bit back a groan as her body responded to the closeness of the beautiful blonde "Ailis" she groaned.

"Please Olethia, just a small kiss" Ailis would have been mortified by her begging if she wasn't so desperate for a small token of affection from her intended. Olethia shook with the effort it took to keep herself in check. She shouldn't be contemplating this, she was supposed to be courting Ailis in the traditional way which would show her father and their people that Ailis was her intended bride.

She wasn't sure if she could control herself if she had a taste of the heaven she was sure to find in Ailis's arms and lips. Yet those blue eyes begged her and she found herself unable to say no as she slowly lowered her head. Their lips were just inches apart when they were startled by a crash behind them in the trees. Olethia immediately spun around, placing herself between the noise and Ailis protectively while letting out a sharp whistle to alert Oria to danger, relieved to receive the answering roar.

Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as five drunken men staggered out from the trees towards them. All were large men, over 6 feet and all looked at them like they would their last supper.

"Well well well if it aint the Princess and her latest whore" one man spat out and Olethia could feel Ailis tense behind her. She shifted her stance defensively and gently pushed Ailis backwards. The men were moving around them in an attempt to circle them, she couldn't allow that to happen, she had to protect Ailis.

"I suggest you keep on your way gentleman" she informed them and ground her teeth as the men had the audacity to laugh.

"Now why would we do that your highness?" another man laughed "We have two ladies to entertain us here"

"Besides which, we need to extract a little revenge for our friend" another sneered and Olethia rose a casual brow stalling to allow Oria time to get there "The one you arrested yesterday"

Oh, him. She growled low in her throat, these were friends of the scum that had beaten his wife and kids. She was even more determined to teach them a lesson now. Pushing Ailis gently back she wished she had brought her sword, their only protection now was her hand to hand combat skills as she waited for the first move.

A large man with an even larger beer gut was the first to try his luck, drawing a wicked looking knife and stepping towards her.

"Olethia!" Ailis gasped but Olethia didn't take her eyes off the man and knife. The man suddenly lunged, thrusting with the knife. Olethia stepped to the side while blocking away the thrust. The block turned into a tight grip on the wrist holding the knife and with a quick move she had disarmed the man, shoving him away and holding up his knife. At least she was armed now.

"We're going to teach you a lesson Princess" one sneered "Once we are finished with you we're going to show your whore there what real men are"

"I'd hardly call you a real man" Ailis replied haughtily and Olethia groaned as they went red in fury and charged as a group. Ailis screamed.


	11. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Characters:-**_

_**Dolen (Don), Olethia (Olivia), Ellard (Elliot), Miron (Munch), Fatin (Fin), Ailis (Alex), A'ishah (Abbie), Stina (Serena), Caci (Casey) Zafirah (Essentially Mrs Cabot), Treton (Trevor), Lonyn (Liz), Kelifa (Kathy), Gair (George), Majida (Melinda), Jaecar (Jack).**_

_**Tanton's:-**_

_**Demophan (Dolen's), Oria (Olethia's), Eneas (Ellard's), Medus (Miron's) and Fedor (Fatin's)**_

_**Just a short one tonight. I went to the docs today as I have been very sick for a week and discovered I have Pneumonia and Asthma. I really could use some nice reviews to make me feel better. Hint hint.**_

"Run Ailis" Olethia ordered, not having time to check if she followed her orders as she dodged the first man, sending him to the ground with a well placed kick. She dodged the next man too before her luck ran out and she grunted as a fist connected with her tender ribs. Ok so they meant business. She clutched the knife tight and sliced at the next man that came close, smiling in satisfaction at his squeal of pain.

She spun upon hearing the terrified scream of a man and was never happier to see Oria tearing into the man who had chased after Ailis. Her sixth sense had her ducking in time to avoid a large stick to the back of the head and spinning she thrust her knife forward, rewarded with a small amount of resistance and a grunt before pulling the knife out and letting the man slump to the ground.

In quick succession she worked with Oria to finish off the last of the men, not satisfied until the last one shuddered as all life escaped him. Maybe she should be horrified that she had just taken five lives, something she had never done before, but her training had kicked in the moment she realised it was her and Ailis's lives or theirs. She was furious that they had dared to threaten Ailis.

Speaking of Ailis. She whipped around looking for her intended and found her standing by the edge of the water several meters away. At first she was concerned by how pale Ailis looked but then anger took over. _I hardly call you a real man?_ Really? As if the situation wasn't dangerous enough she had to go and antagonise the men.

Temper simmering she decided to head a little downstream to cool off before talking to the blonde, too afraid she would say something rash. With a purposeful stride she headed away from the younger woman and downstream, aware that Oria followed her.

Once a fair distance away from Ailis she paused and shucked her boots and socks, tossing them further up the bank before shrugging out of her jacket and throwing that away too. Rolling up her pant legs to her knees she waded into the frigid water, bending down to wash the blood off her hands and arms before splashing her face and hair. Her first port of call upon return to the caves would be her bath. A nice hot scented bath, maybe with some of those magic herbs of Majida's to soothe the ache in her ribs, she winced. Although, if Ailis wasn't here she would have stripped off and bathed in the river right now, the cold would do just as good.

She smiled as she heard a splash beside her and watched as Oria ran in full tilt, creating small waves as she used her front feet to splash water on her face and wipe at the blood. She chuckled and whistled Oria over to her, laughing harder as she was splashed by her eagerness. Someone was pleased with herself, and so she should be.

"You did good girl" she praised her Tanton "Don't get cocky though alright" she warned as she carefully rubbed at the dark stains around her friend's mouth. Oria nodded solemnly and let Olethia complete her ministrations. Although it had been 5 against two they were pretty easy numbers for them to deal with, but a nice way to test their training together in real life.

"Ok girl, we need to go check on the princess and then get back and advise father of what happened. Someone needs to come out and retrieve the bodies before sunset" As much as the men were distasteful their families needed to be able to bury them with some dignity without leaving them to the wild animals.

She gave Oria a last pat and turned to head for the shore, not surprised to see Ailis standing there nervously waiting for them. Sigh, she was still mad but couldn't really take it out on the blonde, maybe she would just give her a word of caution. She wasn't aware how friendly everyone was in the forest but out here in the harsh Mountains, well not everyone were friends, as Ailis had discovered.

Strolling up the embankment she approached the blonde who was standing there hugging herself, her face still slightly ashen.

"Are you well Princess?" she enquired and felt compassion tighten her chest as bloodshot blue eyes met hers giving her an answer.

"As can be expected" Ailis replied shakily "I've never really had anyone want to hurt me before" she admitted and uncrossed her arms. Olethia frowned as she could see the tremors running through the younger woman "I also realise I should perhaps refrain from questioning ones manhood if the situation should arise again" she stated tremulously.

"It would be wise yes" Olethia dared to smile, but the smile disappeared at the first appearance of tears in those beautiful blue eyes. Oh no, she hated it when women cried. "Ailis"

"I'm sorry. I'm acting like a child" Ailis sniffed and Olethia did the only thing she could think of to do. She stepped forward and gently engulfed the beautiful woman in her arms, swallowing around her tight throat and closing her eyes as her heart tried to beat out of her chest. Having the thin blonde in her arms was like nothing she had ever felt before in her life.

Ailis snuggled closer, her own arms going around to the strong warriors back and holding tight as she lay her head on a defined shoulder and inhaled the scent of sandalwood and berries with an undertone of Olethia's own natural scent. It was rather intoxicating. She felt incredibly safe in the tender embrace and knew she would never fear while being held by this woman. She knew in that moment she was Olethia's and snuggled in deeper with a contented sigh.

They stood that way for long moments before Olethia gave her a last gentle squeeze and stepped back leaving her feeling bereft but she knew they needed to get back to report what had happened. Olethia redressed in quick succession and they made their way to Oria who was waiting patiently.

Ailis felt compelled to give the Tanton a hug of thanks, smiling when the massive beast gave a plaintive moan and snuggled her head in tighter. Ailis thanked her sincerely and stepped back to look into kind intelligent eyes, giving her a last pat, allowing Olethia to assist her into the saddle before she climbed on herself.

They returned to their picnic spot to gather the remains before returning to the Mountains.

* * *

><p>The King, Queen and Lonyn hurried down the tunnels after being given the message by the Tanton handler who had rushed to see them in the meeting room. There had been an incident on the princess's early morning ride and Olethia and Oria had killed some men after they tried to attack.<p>

The King needed to hear the whole story, he knew there was definitely more to it as he led the way to his daughter's room and with a quick knock threw the door open and hurried inside. He came up short upon seeing Ailis lying on his daughters bed, obviously asleep, while Majida sat by watching and Tresa stoked a large fire.

A splash from the area of the bath had him turning to see his daughter lying back, head on the edge of the bath while caramel eyes assessed him.

The Queen and Lonyn hustled past him and over to Ailis to check on her welfare, kneeling down beside the bed and Majida's chair.

"Is she hurt?" the Queen asked worriedly of Majida "Why is she here and not in her own chambers?"

"She was unsettled at having to leave Olethia's side" Majida informed with a gentle smile "I have given her a mild sedative in her tea to help her sleep and for the shock"

The Kings eyebrows rose high on his forehead as the Queen slumped relieved into the arms of her friend. He was not surprised though having already being appraised of their sleeping arrangements despite the fact they still tried to hide their relationship by utilising separate chambers.

He turned to his own daughter then, stepping towards the room that contained her bath but paused at the doorway when she held up her hand.

"I'm not 5 any longer father" she told him with a straight face but there was a sparkle in her eyes that had him clearing his throat as he remembered. She certainly had loved her bath times back then and the wetter she had gotten him and her mother the more fun she had.

"Granted" he nodded and waited patiently for her to tell him what had happened. She sighed and did so clinically and unemotionally and he knew, despite her denying it had affected her, that it had done, greatly. She had killed for the first time today to save her intended. He knew then that he had made the right choice in retrieving her mother's ring.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the little box and held it in his hand, it was time to pass the legacy on. With a quick flick of his wrist he threw it towards Olethia who caught it easily and gave him a questioning stare.

"It was your mothers" he advised and watched the confusion spread across her face but she didn't open it, not yet. "You did well today Olethia" he told her and seeing the shock replace the confusion felt a pang in his heart as he realised he still had a long way to go to be a good father towards her. "Take the time to assess your feelings for what has happened, don't dismiss them out of hand or they will haunt you." He gave her a gentle smile and was overjoyed when she gave a small answering one.

"I need to go attend to what has happened. Take some time to rest and be with your intended, tomorrow we will talk more about the incident and what else needs to be done"

Olethia cocked her head to the side at his cryptic statement but said nothing. With a final regal nod he turned and hurried over to Majida.

"Make sure Olethia rests for the rest of the day" he ordered softly so she could not hear and she nodded her understanding at his meaning, getting up to prepare the herbs and another cup of tea. The King turned to the Queen and her friend.

"Stay and assure yourself of your daughters safety. I will have some food sent for you until the banquet tonight. Ailis and Olethia will need some time alone, it has been a long day for them already" he advised subtly that he did not have issues with Ailis staying in Olethia's chamber "Olethia will treat your daughter with the respect she deserves" he assured when the Queen would have protested and with a tight smile turned on his heels and left the room.

His servant and guards hustled to keep up with him and he waited until they were a good distance from the rooms before he paused and turned to one of the guards.

"Send a message out to the Warriors. I want Ellard, Miron and Fatin to return immediately. It's time I stopped turning a blind eye to what is happening in the slums" he advised and the guard bowed deeply and hurried to do as he was bid. The King kept walking while stating to no one and everyone "I want a meeting in half an hour, we have much to discuss. Oh and someone make sure Oria gets a treat and some nice soft hay to sleep on tonight" He didn't have to look to know another guard had hurried off to gather all high ranking officials and pass on his message to the handlers.


	12. Memories, Approval, Proposal

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Characters:-**_

_**Dolen (Don), Olethia (Olivia), Ellard (Elliot), Miron (Munch), Fatin (Fin), Ailis (Alex), A'ishah (Abbie), Stina (Serena), Caci (Casey) Zafirah (Essentially Mrs Cabot), Treton (Trevor), Lonyn (Liz), Kelifa (Kathy), Gair (George), Majida (Melinda), Jaecar (Jack).**_

_**Tanton's:-**_

_**Demophan (Dolen's), Oria (Olethia's), Eneas (Ellard's), Medus (Miron's) and Fedor (Fatin's)**_

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Keep it up. Thankyou for the get well wishes too, much appreciated and you have been rewarded with a slightly longer chapter.**_

Olethia sat in the bath staring at the ring she held in her left hand while she used her right hand to gently caress the stone. She remembered her mother wearing this ring, they were precious memories held in her memory bank from before her mother passed.

She remembered being captivated by the shine of it as a toddler and always trying to grab it while her mother had to gently scold her and tell her it was very precious and not a toy.

She also remembered once her mother was sick and she used to lay with her to keep her company that she used to hold her mother's hand and stare at the ring as it offered her comfort from the reality of what was happening. Her parents had always been honest with her and she knew her mother was dying. She remembered the conversation she had with her mother like it was yesterday.

"_You have always liked my ring Olethia" her mother stated quietly and Olethia had smiled up at her, a large gap showing thanks to her large front tooth recently coming loose._

"_It's very pretty mama" she giggled_

"_One day a man will give you a ring just as pretty" she frowned as her daughter shook her head vigorously _

"_Nah ah" she denied_

"_Why not?" her mother queried "What about Ellard, is he not your favourite?"_

"_Ew mama" Olethia had scrunched up her nose in distaste "Besides, I'm going to be a Warrior along with Ellard which means one day I will find my princess and give her a ring"_

"_Oh!" her mother appeared shocked at first and then smiled, probably figuring it was an 8 year olds fantasy "Well then, maybe you can give her this one"_

"_But mama it's yours" Olethia protested_

"_Olethia" her mother sighed tiredly and Olethia had snuggled down into her mother's arms while trying not to cry, understanding the warning in her mother's voice. "I love you mama"_

"_I love you too darling" her mother kissed her forehead making her sigh "I promise to be watching you and if you still want one to send you the most beautiful princess ever"_

"_And I will know you sent her, thankyou mama" she yawned and curled tighter into her mother's warmth, breathing in deep, trying to memorise the smell of her mother while she could._

_Her mother passed a week later._

Oh mama, did you send me the princess? She sniffed and wiped away the silent tears that were tracking down her cheek. Closing the box and placing it on the side of the bath she quickly washed her face in case anyone should poke their heads in to check on her.

Quickly washing herself down in the cooling water she climbed out of the bath out of view of her bedroom and wiped herself dry on a large towel. Reaching for the clothes Tresa had brought her she scowled when she realised they were her sleeping clothes, when she wore any.

"Tresa?" she called and waited as she heard the scurry of footsteps until the woman was standing in the doorway. She pointed at her night clothes "What is the meaning of that?"

"Majida's orders Princess, and the King's. You need to rest and be with your intended" Tresa replied "I will prepare you a tea" she hurried off before Olethia could comment, leaving her to grumble to herself as she changed into her underclothes and her robe.

Feeling slightly embarrassed she quickly pocketed the ring and made her way in to her bed chamber to find the Queen and Lonyn sitting side by side watching over Ailis. She wasn't at all surprised, she thought she had detected moments between the two in the past couple of days.

Turning her attention to Ailis she smiled tenderly at the blonde who was tucked up in her bed sleeping. She had been very surprised by Ailis's sudden outburst when they had returned to the caves and her near hysteria and having to be parted. Obviously she was more affected by what happened than she was letting on. Olethia could understand that, the enormity of it all was starting to hit her as well.

Not only were they attacked, not only could she have been killed but Ailis as well. She knew the men would have made Ailis suffer in terrible ways before killing her off and the thought had bile rising in her throat. Although she was not proud that she killed them, although the thought now had her hands shaking, she knew if she had to do it all again she would not change the outcome. It had been an us or them scenario.

"Your highness, ma'am" she acknowledged the two ladies present "How is she doing?" she asked as she came around the bed and sat on it gently, keeping a proper distance.

"She seems to be peaceful." The Queen informed with a gentle smile "How are you Princess?"

"I am fine you're Highness, a little sore but otherwise fine?" Olethia waved away their concern. The Queen seemed to be at a loss for what to say for long moments before taking a deep breath and blurting rather emotionally.

"Thank you Olethia, thank you for saving my girl. You have proved to be a more than suitable suitor for my daughter"

Olethia flushed which caused Lonyn to chuckle.

"With all due respect your highness I care a great deal for Ailis. I would lay done my life for her" she assured the Queen. She turned to Tresa as she approached and accepted the mug that was handed to her, curving both hands around it and taking a soothing sip. Ah, that tasted good. She took another hearty gulp.

"I know you do Olethia, I will trust you to do that for the rest of your lifetime together. Hopefully it will be a long and prosperous lifetime" the Queen smiled as her cheeks once again reddened "Just a small favour for me"

"Yes ma'am?" Olethia liked this new blend of tea and continued to drink it steadily.

"Would you consider holding a ceremony before we have to return to the Forest?"

Olethia's covered her mouth hastily as she spit her drink in shock.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you asked that Zafirah" Lonyn groaned for what seemed the umpteenth time as they sat eating their midday meal of cheese, bread and fruits as they watched the sleeping couple in the bed.<p>

"I could but only ask" The Queen harrumphed "She did not have to say yes"

"Luckily for her the herbs Majida prepared are fast acting and she did not have to" Lonyn pointed out. While Olethia had stared blankly at them, her mouth opening and closing in a comedic impersonation of a fish she had suddenly groaned and swayed. Catching herself she had turned to Tresa and accused her of putting something in her tea. To which Tresa had replied that Majida had and hurried over to assist Olethia into bed.

Olethia had resisted of course, saying it was inappropriate, they weren't married or even betrothed yet. They Queen herself had ended all arguments by ordering her into the bed. Too woozy to argue any further Olethia had done so and then insisted on retrieving something from her robe. She had tried to hide it quickly under her pillow but neither the Queen nor her companion missed the small jewellery box and smiled knowingly at each other.

Now they kept their vigil over the bed, Tresa having left to tend to other chores.

"She will make a great partner for Ailis, I could not have picked better myself" the Queen stated after long moments of silence.

"Nor would it be you place" Lonyn pointed out.

"Perhaps" the Queen smiled at her lover and they continued to eat silently and enjoy their drink.

Shortly after they finished their meal Tresa arrived to collect their tray and return it to the kitchen. The Queen waylaid her.

"Please wait, I think it best if we let these two rest in peace" she stood and Lonyn hurried to stand also "Can you show us back to our chambers?" the Queen asked "I still get hopelessly lost"

"Yes your majesty" Tresa bowed and waited for them by the door as they gave the couple in the bed one last look. Tresa too looked at her princess and her intended. They made a striking couple she had to admit. There would be much celebration over their union.

Turning as the Queen and who she had a strong suspicion was the Queen's lover approached her she led them out of the chamber and through the tunnels towards their own.

* * *

><p>Ailis woke with a groggy head and lapses in her memory. She groaned as she stretched her rather lethargic body. It surprised her as she could not remember doing anything too rigorous since arriving at the Mountains.<p>

She lay there quietly as she fought the cobwebs in her mind and slowly her memory started to return. Her early morning wake up visitor, her first ride on Oria and their lovely picnic on the banks of the river. The stroll along the water's edge and the kiss that never happened and why.

Her heart lurched in her chest at the memory of Olethia and Oria killing those men. She had been horrified by the gruesome sight but unable to tear her gaze away. She had been saddened by the loss of life but understood the necessity all the same. They had been going to kill them, after they beat them or worse, raped them.

She remembered the subdued flight home on Oria, remembered Olethia barking orders upon landing that had men scurrying throughout the cave and with a flash of embarrassment she remembered her own hesitation and fear as a friendly handler had tried to assist her down off of Oria.

Olethia had been there in a heartbeat and gently lifted her down, enclosing her in her arms as she soothed her tenderly while ushering her through the tunnels. She had protested with tears and to her embarrassment slight histrionics when they had found Tresa in Olethia's room and the woman had tried to coax her back to her own chambers. Olethia had sent Tresa to fetch Majida while holding her and soothing her, all the while brushing aside her apologies and telling her shock had set in. Ailis felt like a small child but did not want to leave the comfort of those strong arms.

In short succession a fussing Majida had arrived with Tresa and she had a soothing cup of tea in her hands as she sat by a fire Tresa had set before preparing Olethia a bath. Within minutes of drinking her tea she had become woozy and panicked. Distantly she heard Majida reassure her and guide her towards Olethia's bed saying she needed to lie down and let the sedative take hold.

She had tried to protest the inappropriateness of it but Majida assured her it was fine and they had plenty of chaperones, besides which Olethia was in the bath, not in the bed with her and Ailis had finally let sleep take hold.

She sighed and rolled over, gasping and sitting upright at finding Olethia's face within inches of hers. Looking around the room quickly she was surprised to find that they were alone. She blushed, alone and in bed together. How did that happen?

She couldn't say she minded though as she gazed down on the heart stoppingly beautiful woman beside her. She had such a beautiful face but it was also handsome with the short cropped hair, the tanned skin, the square jaw and a few scars. She had done well to score herself such a handsome partner.

"You know some consider it rude to stare" Olethia's teasing voice made her jump and she flushed as her gaze met sparkling brown eyes.

"My apologies"

"No apology needed, stare away princess" Olethia chuckled at the blondes blush.

"I..I.." the blonde stammered searching for something to say "It appears we have been left alone" she finally stated and groaned at the obviousness of it. She gasped then sighed as Olethia reached out and took her hand in her larger one.

"Relax Ailis, nothing is going to happen. Your mother trusts me or she would not have left you alone with me" Olethia tugged he hand gently "Lay back down" she coaxed.

"Oh, I.. I didn't mean to imply..." Oh drat Ailis, since when did you turn into a stuttering girl.

"It's fine, lay down. There's something I want to ask you and as I am still feeling the dizzying effects of the herbs given to me I don't want to try and sit up at the moment"

"Oh, of course" Ailis hastily lay down, blushing when realising Olethia was so close and still held her hand. She was so captivated by Olethia's eyes she missed the darker woman reaching under her pillow to retrieve something "What would you like to ask?"

"I er, I was wondering if you liked it here, in the Mountains?" Olethia asked, stalling for time and to gather her nerves.

"Of course, it is so beautiful here" Ailis smiled "Your home is lovely"

"Could you see yourself staying here?" Olethia asked next and watched confusion spread across the blondes face. Ailis had to admit she was confused about the line of questioning. Where was Olethia going with this?

"Yes of course, as I said it is very beautiful here, despite the run ins I've had I am sure they are not usual occurrences" she smiled letting Olethia know she was over her little...episode, for want of a better word.

"Good, good" Olethia swallowed thickly as she stuttered out her next question "C. you see yourself staying with me?" Oh God, she was so nervous, if Ailis said no she thought she could be sick. This was a lot harder than she thought. Maybe because the blonde had become to mean a lot more to her in such a short time than she realised.

"What are you asking?" Ailis asked uncertainly, a funny spread of warmth and nerves starting in her stomach began to ripple outwards. She had a feeling she was having a very important discussion right at this moment. "Olethia?" she asked the slightly sweating brunette and wondered if she should be concerned.

"I er...darn it" Olethia groaned "This is so hard"

"Olethia please, you're starting to worry me" Ailis gazed at her with concern as Olethia shook her head and Ailis thought she heard her mutter to herself to be brave and question whether she was a Warrior or a mouse.

"Ailis, I was hoping you would do me the honour of staying in the Mountains with me" she paused as she took a deep breath "If you are agreeable I was hoping you would stay here as my wife"

Ailis could only stare, slack jawed as Olethia pulled out her free hand from beneath the covers and extended a jewellery box towards her. Inside was the most exquisite ring she had ever seen.

"Marry me Ailis, make me the proudest woman in all the lands" Olethia croaked and Ailis was overjoyed. She tried to open her mouth to reply but in the end could only offer up a small nod and a quivering smile as a very relieved Olethia plucked the ring out of the box and with a very shaky hand slid it home onto her left hand. Both smiled in satisfaction at the perfect fit.


	13. Passion and Plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Characters:-**_

_**Dolen (Don), Olethia (Olivia), Ellard (Elliot), Miron (Munch), Fatin (Fin), Ailis (Alex), A'ishah (Abbie), Stina (Serena), Caci (Casey) Zafirah (Essentially Mrs Cabot), Treton (Trevor), Lonyn (Liz), Kelifa (Kathy), Gair (George), Majida (Melinda), Jaecar (Jack).**_

_**Tanton's:-**_

_**Demophan (Dolen's), Oria (Olethia's), Eneas (Ellard's), Medus (Miron's) and Fedor (Fatin's)**_

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Keep it up. Here is the long awaited kiss. Enjoy.**_

"Kiss me" Ailis begged plaintively and Olethia felt her stomach hollow out as she broke out in a nervous sweat at the idea. It wasn't that she didn't want to but they were in a bed and considering she wanted Ailis with a need that had her throbbing she wasn't sure.

"Ailis" she breathed as a cool slender hand slid around the back of her neck and tried to urge her forward "I..I'm not sure...your mother..."

"Is not here" Ailis insisted, tugging harder

"She was earlier" Olethia groaned as Ailis gave up on trying to pull her closer and instead shuffled herself forward so they were chest to chest. Oh help!

"Olethia, do you not wish to kiss me?" Ailis looked at her with consternation and Olethia groaned when she thought she detected tears in those beautiful eyes.

"I do, I swear" she assured placing a hand on Ailis's waist, trembling when it caused her beloved to groan and close her eyes "I just, your mother said...and we're in bed...if she catches us" she paused when a gentle finger was pressed against her lips to hush her.

"Mother said not to do anything before a commitment. I see a betrothal as commitment, do you not?"

"Yes?" Olethia squeaked, unsure if it was a question or statement. They were betrothed, she'd asked Ailis to marry her, Ailis was going to be her wife. She was suddenly stunned by the development as it hit her.

"You should not fear my mother" Ailis smiled and then teased "Are you my Warrior or my mouse?"

Olethia groaned when she realised Ailis had caught her mad ramblings earlier while trying to work up her courage to propose. God she was acting like a fool, or the virgin that Ailis admitted she was. Remembering that suddenly had her trepidation skyrocketing again, she needed to be gentle. It was fair to say that Ailis may not have kissed anyone either.

Looking into expectant blue eyes she gave her betrothed a reassuring smile while squeezing the hand she still held. With her free hand she reached out to cup Ailis's face gently, reverently. She was so soft, so smooth to touch and she had a feeling she would become addicted to the feel of her loves creamy skin.

Ailis let out a whimper, hopefully of need and not fear as she leant closer, all the time reiterating to herself to be gentle until she captured Ailis's lips in a soft tender kiss that had them both sighing in pleasure.

So soft, so gentle, so chaste. Olethia peppered the lovely lips with several light closed mouth kisses, listening to the little mewling sounds that were erupting from the blonde's throat as if they were in the throes and depths of passion.

She had to admit that soon the chaste kisses were not enough to satisfy the burn inside of her and she gently deepened the kisses, adding more pressure and opening her mouth. At the same time her free hand caressed down over Ailis's neck, smiling at the pulse point under her fingers beat a rapid tattoo. Further she explored, along a delicate collarbone, smiling into the kiss as Ailis gave a choking gasp, effectively opening her mouth allowing Olethia to deepen the kiss further. This elicited a delightful moan from her beloved and the hand at the back of her neck ran up into her hair, fisting it almost painfully. Olethia did not care as she curved her hand down a slender back to the curve of her lover's waist and pulled their bodies in tight together.

Ailis was stunned, she did not know her body could react like this, feel like this, crave like this. What had started out as a perfect tender first kiss was turning more and more passionate and although it scared her a little her body was telling her it was not enough, she wanted more, always more.

As Olethia pulled their bodies tight together with a moan Ailis's brain shut down and she let her emotions sweep over her. Olethia's mouth on hers was so soft and warm and skilful, knowing when to press harder or pull back and tease with nibbles. When Ailis felt her tongue push into her mouth demandingly she jolted as if she had been zapped by an eel. Then she moaned as that soft yet masterful tongue explored her mouth with controlling passion before teasing her own into a dual.

She never knew you could kiss like this, use your teeth and your tongue to such pleasure that had a burning ache spreading through her body, starting at the tender place between her thighs and spreading outward like a rampaging fire.

She gave herself totally to Olethia, allowing herself to be pushed back against the mattress as Olethia rose above her, her body half covering hers but leaving a hand free to caress her side from shoulder to knee and back again in loving strokes that just stoked the fire inside of her, causing her to arch and moan beneath Olethia.

As much as she loved that Olethia was still holding her hand delicately with her other she needed to hold onto Olethia tighter and pulling it free of the grasp wrapped it tightly around Olethia's strong shoulders.

She cried out in unimaginable pleasure as a strong hand slid up her side and around to cup her right breast through the cloth of her shirt. She could feel the globe swelling, feel her nipple becoming hard in pleasurable pain as Olethia flicked it gently with her thumb.

She wrenched her mouth from her betrothed's in need of oxygen as she gasped for breathes. She was barely aware of the unintelligible sounds she was making or the restlessness of her body. She felt weird, she felt foreign like she didn't know her own body. She was scared but at the same time she trusted Olethia, obviously she didn't see anything unusual in her body's reactions. For that alone she didn't try and hold back her moans of delight or her breathless pleading as Olethia left her lips to kiss her way down her throat. Oh dear Lord, she had no idea you could die from pleasure.

Olethia knew she had lost control of the situation. What she had meant to be a loving tender kiss to seal their betrothal had exploded into a white hot passion she had never felt before. Everything with Ailis was stronger, deeper, emotional, loving. She shook with it, she strong Warrior that she was, was a shaking, quivering emotional mess, brought undone by a bewitching blue eyed blonde.

If Ellard and the others were here they would tease her mercilessly. Right now she didn't care, she was too fascinated by the taste and texture of the beating pulse point at the base of Ailis's throat to care about anything else. She closed her mouth over it, suckling gently before swiping it with her tongue. She could hear Ailis begging for more, wanting to get closer as she tried to pull her on top. Olethia could no more deny her than herself and pushing up onto her arms moved to hover over Ailis while recapturing her mouth in a heated kiss.

Small, demanding hands gripped at her back trying to coax her down onto the slim frame beneath her and Olethia used a practiced knee to push open thighs that parted willingly, eagerly. Olethia groaned into their kiss as she settled into the welcoming cradle of Ailis's hips, the groan turning into a shudder as she felt Ailis instinctively, innocently roll her hips upwards in invitation.

Somewhere in the back of her mind warning bells started to clatter telling her she was on dangerous ground, that Ailis was innocent and that this was moving way too fast. She tried to pull back but Ailis clung to her like a vice, refusing to let her go and begging her in a pleading voice while rolling her hips again. Blood roared in Olethia's ears, her body shook with the effort not to give in at the same time trying to soothe Ailis in some ways with a demanding kiss that she knew would leave their lips swollen and bruised.

Both of them were so caught up in fact that they did not hear the gentle knock on the door, or the voice call out as the door opened. They were so lost in their kiss that they did not see the four pairs of eyes widen in shock or the gasps that accompanied them. It was the tall dark haired one that pulled herself together first and demanded.

"Princess Olethia, release Ailis this instant you brute"

Olethia and Ailis flew apart, turning to stare in horror through the bedroom chamber doorway to the doorway of the main chamber to find Ailis's 4 friends from the forest standing there staring at them in different stages of shock, horror and disgust. Oh boy, Olethia groaned.

"A'ishah what is the meaning of this?' Ailis demanding "You dare to come into my betrothed's chambers unannounced and then have the gall to insult her"

"Betrothed?" Stina squealed

"What?" A'ishah scowled not sure if she heard correct

"Wait, you're...?" Caci's eyes about bugged out of her face

"Oh that's so romantic" Kelifa breathed.

Ailis sighed and shivered as her body reacted to the closeness of Olethia still. Her betrothed had relaxed again, leaning back in the bed and gently giving her reassurance with a tender warm hand to her back.

She sighed and beckoned her friends in, knowing there would be no return to the nirvana she was just experiencing any time soon. This may be for the best. Now that her brain was functioning again she realised they had been heading down a fast and slippery slope into uncharted waters. Well for her at least.

"Let's try this again shall we." Ailis sighed as her friends gathered round the bed "My handsome princess was not taking advantage of me A'ishah never fear, Olethia would never do that. What you walked in on was our shared excitement in becoming betrothed"

"Right" A'ishah drawled, shooting a look at the dark haired woman who was laying back casually with a brow arched in challenge. "If she proposed there should be a ring"

"You mean like this one?" Ailis held up her hand with a smile revealing the sparkling Sapphires and diamonds to the awe of others.

Olethia sat back and watched in pride as the 4 friends simply dove on her beloved in eagerness to congratulate her first. She sighed, she would have to look at putting a bolt on her chamber door for the future. Although it was just as well the friends interrupted them today she would want no such repeat once they were married.

* * *

><p>The King looked out over the gathered crowd of high ranking officials from the villages and the Royal Guard. A contingent of retired Warriors were also in attendance and he held up his hand to tone down the murmur of speculation they was turning the room into and echoing amphitheatre.<p>

"Quiet" he called and waited patiently for all eyes to turn to him "I've called this meeting to discuss the events of recent days and also to discuss a solution to the prevalence of substance abuse and violence in the slums."

He paused as there were murmurs of approval or understanding. Once again he held up his hand.

"Yesterday my daughter and the Royal Guards arrested a man for beating his family. Not only that but he terrorised them, abused them, half starved them and had them commit crimes for him" he paused again when shocked murmurs were uttered "Today 5 of his friends tried to attack my daughter and Princess Ailis from the forest clan down by the river"

"I hope she dealt them the punishment they deserved" one of his old Warrior friends dared to call out.

"She easily dispatched them with the help of Oria. I have sent troops to retrieve their bodies. They are to be returned to their families for burial. At the same time if those families show they have been terrorised and beaten too they will be offered the same incentives as my daughter offered the wife yesterday. A job and clean, dry place to stay"

He let that sink in with his audience, glad to see nods of approval.

"We all knew that unemployment was creating problems in the slums, I saw it every week in court, but I did not know the depths of depravity some were stooping to. I have decided it is time to clean up the slums. Unemployment is everyone's problem not just those who are unemployed. As is the fact that the slums even exist.

"I have sent for the Warriors Ellard, Fatin and Miron. Upon their return they and my daughter will lead a specialised team of handpicked Royal guards to go into the slums and clean it up. Those who have been abusing their families will be arrested, those who are unemployed and willing to work will be given jobs, those who do not won't be given any other choice."

"With all due respect your highness, what jobs do you intend to give them?" an official asked.

"What about the War? How will we fight with our best Warrior occupied?"

"We will worry about the war when and if it happens. If it does come to fruition then of course that will be the Warriors main priority. With the cold fast approaching they would be stupid to start anything now" he placated before adding,

"As for jobs I believe there is a need for more labourers in the mining and farming industry. I hope some with farming backgrounds can help with my idea to develop community crops which can help feed the poor. Sewing season will approach soon and they can start preparing land to sew. There is plenty of rich plains in the land that have not been sewn yet"

"This is a mammoth task" another official replied

"Which is why I am requesting your help" the King nodded, "It should have been done long ago before it became this epidemic and for that I blame myself. For a lot of years I was too involved with my own demons and not invested in the best interest of the land. It is time to rectify that"

He felt the stares of his friends, colleagues and the officials as he admitted his short comings and hoped it helped him see him more as a man, not just a King.

"There is so much more I wish to do. On top of everything else I want to be able to persuade families to leave their homes in the slums so we can tear them down and concentrate on making them new homes. Nothing grand but better than the shanty's or lean to they occupy now."

"An inspiring sight your honour but where do we house the families in the mean time? As you said, the cold will soon be approaching, how do we keep them warm? What incentive do we give for them to leave the only homes they know?" the outspoken official called out again and the King sighed.

"People please, I don't have all the answers which is why I called this meeting. I want you to discuss it, I want you to go away and think about it, even walk through the slums and assess the task at hand" he held up a hand frustrated when people started to call out "Silence. I want you to come back in a few days when the other Warriors return with any ideas you may have. You will then outline the ideas to Olethia, the Warriors and the Guards who will assist them"

He stood then indicating an end to the meeting, or at least his say in it. It was their turn now to come up with solutions to the seeds he had planted. Right now he felt the urge as a father to go check on his daughter, maybe spend some time with her and her intended.

Everyone else in the room hurried to stand also as he swept past them and out of the room, leaving them in disbelief and stunned silence. All were dumbfounded by the mammoth task confronting them.


	14. A Quiet Night In

A quiet night in

_**This is an AU story, pure fantasy for those who like fantasy. All characters resemble those of the SVU cast with some additions as well. A list of Main Characters is below.**_

_**Characters:-**_

_**Dolen (Don), Olethia (Olivia), Ellard (Elliot), Miron (Munch), Fatin (Fin), Ailis (Alex), A'isha (Abbie), Stina (Serena), Caci (Casey) Zafirah (Essentially Mrs Cabot), Treton (Trevor), Lonyn (Liz), Kelifa (Kathy), Gair (George), Majida (Melinda), Jaecar (Jack). I spent hours doing research on names that started with the same letter so you would at least know who I was referring to. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Olethia was in a chair sitting in front of the fire in her chambers when there was a knock on her door. She shot a look at Ailis and her friends who were chatting in her bedchamber, her intended still not comfortable in being too far from her, before calling out for the visitor to enter.

She attempted to rise when she saw it was her father visiting, but caught her breath as her ribs protested her sudden movement and seeing this her father waved her to remain seated. She settled back into the chair, her ribs happier with her relaxed position.

Her father shut the chamber door quickly to keep the warm air in, shooting a quick glance at the princess and her friends in the other room he moved over to stretch out in a seat on the opposite side of the fire to his daughter.

"Father" Olethia nodded "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she enquired before turning back to her sword which she was polishing.

"I came to see how you were faring" King Dolen stated while watching her go about her task expertly "I see your ribs are still troubling you"

"Many things trouble me, my ribs being just one" Olivia sighed

"Taking lives is never easy" the King nodded "Even if they do deserve it. Be it war or self defence"

Olethia sighed and put her sword and cleaning rag to one side before relaxing back into her chair. No it hadn't been easy, a bit bloodier than she expected but it had been necessary. As her father stated it was their lives or the lives of the attackers.

"I would not do anything different if I had the time over again, except perhaps have my sword with me" she shivered remembering the moment of anxiety when she realised she didn't have it "I will not leave the chamber without it again"

"That is wise" her father nodded "And perhaps a hidden boot knife, we are soon to make enemies in the slums, more like those of yesterday and today"

Intrigued Olivia raised a brow and waited. She listened patiently as her father advised her he sent word for Ellard, Miron and Fatin to return and that he wanted them to head up a special squad that would deal with any further abuse occurring in the slums and assist some elders and Royal Guards with starting to clean up the place, build new houses, offer work incentives.

Olivia thought it was a grand idea but stated they should concentrate on ridding the slums of any abusive scum and trouble makers first. It would make the relocation of honest hard workers easier and jobs would go to those who wanted it to help families, not those who would be wasting their time or abusing the new system.

They bantered ideas around for a while but agreed nothing would be done until the others returned. Four Tanton riders and a couple of squads of Royal Guards marching into the slums would show they meant business. Meanwhile Olethia was to take it easy, rest up and let her injuries heal. She was also to take care of Ailis as the young woman had quite a scare.

They turned as one and looked across into the sleeping chamber to where Ailis was still sitting talking with friends. Well the friends were talking; Ailis was smiling gently while playing with the ring on her finger.

"She is a fine choice Olethia, your mother would be proud" he stated before adding "I am proud". Olethia could only stare at him stunned for long seconds. Who was he and what had he done with her father? "I knew you know, that you preferred women" he elaborated when she continued to stare at him confused.

"But all those men!" she exclaimed and he smiled sadly

"I was trying to force you to tell me" he admitted "I thought perhaps you would trust me eventually. It never occurred to me I never really gave you a chance or reason to trust me as you were growing up did I?"

"No" Olethia admitted sadly, if it was her chance to be honest with her father then she would be "You lost your wife but I lost my mother and to some extent my father"

"Yes, you'll never know how sorry I am" he admitted quietly and turned to look at her, finding her dark gaze on him, neither judgemental nor disbelieving "I hope it has not come too late"

"It is never too late for one to change if they are serious about doing so" Olethia offered up a small encouraging smile and the king relaxed somewhat, it was better than he expected given their tumultuous relationship. Searching for a new line of conversation he turned to look at his daughters intended again who was looking tired.

"Ailis appears to be tiring" he noted with some concern, she also appeared to be paler than usual "Shall I fetch Tresa and have her return to her chambers for a nap?"

"No, Ailis stays with me" Olethia watched her betrothed with her own concern, time to get rid of the friends so she could rest up for dinner

"I am not sure if the Queen will approve" King Dolen rose a surprised eyebrow at his daughter's protectiveness and that she wanted the blonde to stay in her chambers.

"Queen Zafira wanted a commitment, we are betrothed" she turned and looked at her father "She requested a ceremony before she returns to the forest" she grinned as her father gaped in surprise

"She leaves at weeks end!" he proclaimed and Olethia shrugged, it was not her problem and she had agreed to nothing "Are you agreeable?"

"I have not spoken to Ailis" Olethia sighed "And I would want the Queen to be honest with her daughter about her own situation. I believe Ailis is not aware herself"

"Lonyn?" he father queried and Olethia was surprised by his insight and it must have showed "I am not as blind as you once thought hmm" the King chuckled "They look at each other as you look at Ailis and servant gossip has it only one bed in their shared chambers is ever used"

"Servant gossip? I am scandalised" Olethia smiled a warm genuine smile which warmed the Kings heart and made him feel lighter than he had in months. He looked back at the young blonde in his daughter's bed and saw her struggling to stay awake. It was time to take action.

Standing swiftly, while waving at Olethia to remain seated, he made his way to the door of the bedchamber, surprising the women within.

"Excuse the interruption ladies but I believe Princess Ailis is tiring and needs some rest before dinner" he told them "Let me escort you to your rooms or wherever you wish to go and leave the Princess in care of my daughter"

It was not a request, no matter how politely stated and the women were aware of this as they stood and hastily bid their goodbyes. The King turned to usher the women out, bidding his daughter a good afternoon before he and his entourage departed leaving the young couple alone.

Olethia was still in a bit of a daze at her father's actions and the conversation they had as she stood and made her way into her bedchamber. Ailis did indeed look worn out by the visit. Olethia suspected it was the lingering effects of the sedative Majida had placed in their tea. Olethia herself realised she was struggling against the same effects too as she yawned.

"You look tired Ailis"

"As do you Olethia" Ailis smiled tiredly while snuggling down amongst the furs.

"Then may I be so bold as to suggest an afternoon nap?" Olethia suggested nervously unsure of the reception she would receive after what happened earlier. Ailis smiled gently

"You may; however may I suggest we keep it to a nap only" she teased.

"I let my passion overcome my common sense and decency earlier I apologise" Olethia turned to look at the fireplace and noticing that it smouldered headed over to stoke it and add some more logs. Ailis watched, noticing the ginger movement and realised Olethia must be very sore yet was not complaining. She had protected her through the pain of fractured ribs, possibly injuring more.

"There is no need to apologise" she told the brunette when she turned back to the bed "You are ailing, your ribs?"

"I have had worse" Olethia shrugged and then winced, she would need to speak to Majida about some more binding and maybe some of her pain relief herbs. She hated to take them, they made her drowsy, however if she was at loose ends during the next few days it would not hurt to aid her recovery. She wanted to be fighting fit when the others returned.

Moving over to the bed she slid into the unoccupied side and taking off her robe slid under the furs. She sighed in relief at resting her weary body and decided she wouldn't move unless absolutely necessary.

Ailis turned on her side to look at her and Olethia sort out her left hand and captured it in her right, her thumb playing over the ring she had put there not that long ago.

"Rest Ailis, today has been a long eventful day" she sighed as her own eyes drifted closed, the lingering sedative and exhaustion setting in again "Tresa will wake us in time for dinner" she was already asleep before she heard Ailis's sigh of contentment.

Majida and Tresa entered the chambers after a soft knock an hour before dinner was due to be taken in the great hall. Majida was very happy to see the couple was still resting or resting again as she had been informed the couple had been woken long enough to become betrothed. She was happy for her long time friend and regular patient.

"They still sleep?" Tresa queried "Should I wake them?"

"Leave them be, the sedative has long lasting effects meant for rest and healing. Princess Ailis requires the first but Olethia is in desperate need of both" Majida looked around the room to see what was needed "Stoke the fire, keep the place warm for when they wake, I will instruct they have a light supper in these chambers for tonight. I will have more sedatives placed in their tea and some pain relief for Olethia"

"I will advise the Kings attendants" Tresa nodded before going to the slow burning fire and placing more logs upon it, making a note to have more delivered to the chambers. Majida took the jug of fresh water someone had left on the bedside table closest to Olethia and refreshed both bed occupants' mugs.

"They should wake in time for a late supper and then sleep the rest of the night. Both will feel better come tomorrow, however Olethia will feel some discomfort for days. Her bindings should be checked each morning and night" Majida instructed and Tresa nodded her understanding. Majida was leaving Olethia in her care, she had many other patients to see, including the woman and children Olethia had saved while sustaining said injuries.

They left the chambers as quietly as they came, Tresa to speak to the Kings attendants who nodded in understanding and would pass on the message to the King and through him the Queen of the forest. Majida attended the kitchens and made the request they prepare a supper to be had in Olethia's chambers. She gave the head cook the sedatives to be placed in the tea and the pain relief to be given to Olethia after the meal to have with water. Her next stop was to Eshe and her children who were all faring a lot better than the day before. Majida spent some time with the family before returning to her own chambers for the night, tired after a long day of healing.

Dinner that night in the main hall was quiet; the two occupants missing were glaringly obvious. Jaecar had dared to verbalise his disapproval at the current events to the Queen who shot him down in flames. She made a decision at that point that once they returned to the forest he would be relieved of his duties within the inner sanctum of Royal advisors.

His position had seemed to go to his head and he had delusions of grandeur recently. The fool had even wanted permission to court her daughter. She declined; she would never arrange any type of relationship of such for her daughter, especially to someone with the personality of a rat and old enough to be her father.

She would not count her recent negotiations with the King as an arrangement as the attraction between their daughters had put an end for any such negotiations.

Lonyn seemed to sense her unrest and pressed a knee up against hers under the table, having an instant calming effect. She turned to her lover and smiled gratefully before turning her attention to the King as he stood, hastily rising to her feet also.

"Queen Zafirah a word if I may?" he indicated to the two chairs on the raised platform near the fire "I suggest the rest of you retire to the music hall, except you Lonyn, please remain with us"

The Queen and Lonyn shared a surprised look as the others hurried out of the room and across the passage to the music hall. The two women moved to the fire, happy for its warmth, unbelieving of how cold it was even in the heat of summer. The thought of the winter cold had the Queen shivering.

A servant brought a third chair in for Lonyn to sit in next to her Queen while the King sat in his chair also. The women waited patiently to discover what the King wanted. He soon let them know exactly what he was thinking in his usual bluntness.

"My daughter tells me you wish for a ceremony before weeks end" he stated and Lonyn shot her partner a look that the Queen knew meant this would be discussed further tonight "However she is unsure what to do, and I won't force her. She wishes to speak to Ailis first. One thing she does request you do is tell your daughter of your relationship" he paused for a second letting that sink in before adding "I agree, keeping secrets from your daughter now will not help you maintain a relationship when the miles will put distance between you"

The Queen sighed as she looked into the smug face of her lover who had wanted to tell her daughter of their relationship years ago. Lonyn also bet her that the King and his daughter would learn of their relationship within days of arriving. She groaned, she was in for a long night of "I told you so's"

Olethia and Ailis woke late and realised they had missed dinner. However Tresa was waiting patiently for them to stir as she sat by the main fireplace in the outer chamber patching a whole in her husband's new shirt, she refused to buy the careless man another one.

Seeing her charges awake she informed them of Majida's orders to have supper in their rooms and advised she would fetch it from the kitchen while they freshened up.

Olethia and Ailis took the time to utilise the little room down the passage and to wash their faces with a fresh bowl of water they located in the bathing room. They were sitting by the main fire in the outer chamber when Tresa returned with their food. Tresa explained to Olethia she was to take some herbs Majida left her after she ate and handed over the small pouch. Olethia grimaced but did not argue and Ailis advised Tresa she would make sure Olethia took them.

Their simple fare that night consisted of bread, cheeses, some cold cuts of meat for Olethia and some fruit. Tresa left them to their meal which they ate quietly while sipping their tea. Olethia liked it that they could have a comfortable silence between them and Ailis didn't find it necessary to fill it with chatter. After the meal was complete Ailis watched her carefully as she downed the horrid tasting herbs and they made their way back to bed.

Suddenly woozy again Olethia realized they had put more sedatives in their tea as they both collapsed onto the bed. Olethia turned to Ailis who was already in a deep sleep and struggled to stay awake long enough to cover them with the furs before she too happily slid into dream land.

When Tresa returned to remove their dinner tray she was happy to see the couple already asleep in bed, the sedatives taking effect. She once again stoked the fires, then taking the supper tray left the chambers for the night to return to her family.


	15. Making Plans

**Making Plans**

_**SVU cast with some additions as well. A list of Main Characters is below.**_

_**Characters:-**_

_**Dolen (Don), Olethia (Olivia), Ellard (Elliot), Miron (Munch), Fatin (Fin), Ailis (Alex), A'isha (Abbie), Stina (Serena), Caci (Casey) Zafirah (Essentially Mrs Cabot), Treton (Trevor), Lonyn (Liz), Kelifa (Kathy), Gair (George), Majida (Melinda), Jaecar (Jack). I spent hours doing research on names that started with the same letter so you would at least know who I was referring to. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters the story is based off but the ideas are all mine.**

**To my sis, hope your ribs are better soon. Love you x**

Olethia woke early the next morning and realising Ailis was still sleeping rolled out of bed. She didn't want to chance the events of yesterday happening again by lazing about. She bit her lip to stifle the groan as her ribs protested, that was sore. Staggering out of the chambers she made her way down the hall to make use of the private room before making her way back again.

She was not surprised to find Tresa in her chambers stoking the fires to warm the rooms up for the blonde when she woke. Olethia made her way in front of the main fire and sat with her back towards the bedchamber.

"Tresa I believe my ribs may need rebinding, can you help me?" she asked in a quiet tone while attempting to remove her undershirt, hissing quietly as it pulled on her ribs. Tresa assisted her, placing the shirt over the back of the chair before starting on the binding underneath. Olethia grit her teeth as the binding came undone, allowing room for more movement. Damn they hurt more than when the ox of a man fractured them in the first place. Yesterday's activities definitely aggravated them more.

"Oh My" Tresa gasped upon seeing the right side of Olethia's torso, Olethia looked down and whistled, that bruise had spread, she obviously damaged it further yesterday. "Majida needs to see this; it should have some salve on it"

"Tresa no, wait" Olethia sighed as Tresa hurried from the chambers in her haste to fetch the healer. Olethia grumbled to herself about just needing the pain herbs when she heard movement behind her. Turning her head slowly so as not to cause herself further pain she found Ailis sliding out of bed in her night dress and she stared openly until the blonde covered herself with a robe and turned towards her.

Electric blue met melted caramel and they could only gaze at each other as heat stained both their cheeks. Olethia thought Ailis was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, even fresh faced in the early morning, hair slightly messed. She looked young and beautiful.

"Morning" she croaked then had to clear her throat to get the husk out of it. Remembering that she was bare she hastily reached for her shirt and covered herself with it as her intended came nearer.

Ailis suddenly realised that Olethia was partially unclothed and paused. Why would Olethia be sitting by the fire with no shirt on? Her answer came as Olethia tried to redress and groaned reaching for her ribs.

"Your ribs!" Ailis cried and hurried forward as Olethia hastened to cover herself the best she could with the shirt. What Ailis saw on her torso had her eyes going wide and her hand smothering a gasp. Next thing Olethia knew Ailis was kneeling by her side, her eyes watery and chin quivering.

"Hey now, tis not that bad" Olivia tried to smile away her concern even as her heart clenched at seeing her betrothed nearly in tears. With a tender hand she wiped away an errant tear, her whole chest tightening as she touched a smooth wet cheek. It had nothing to do with cracked ribs. Ailis's hand came up to over her own and they both swore the electric charge they received between them was like a lightning bolt, just from a simple touch.

Who knew how long they would stay there holding hands and staring into the others eyes if Tresa and Majida had not hurried into the room, Majida carrying her bag of herbs and salves.

"Morning Olethia, Princess Ailis" Majida nodded while placing her bag on the other chair nearby. Seeing Olethia's state of undress and how Ailis herself was still in nightclothes she suggested "Tresa, how about you take Princess Ailis to her chambers and help her prepare for the day while I tend to Olethia"

"But..." Ailis went to protest but stopped when Olethia squeezed her hand and looked over at the smiling brunette.

"Go, I'll be ready by the time you are and we can go see Oria before breakfast, she will not be happy we cannot fly for a few days" Olethia chuckled despite the pain in her ribs and earned herself a smile. Ailis pushed to her feet before finally letting go of Olethia's hands.

"I won't be long" she offered up a grin, trying to be brave, not exactly liking how she had been clinging the last 20 hours or so, it wasn't her usual behaviour "I'm not one of these pampered princess's you know"

"Maybe not previously, but that was before. I plan to pamper you a lot" Olethia grinned and Tresa barely prevented herself from rolling her eyes, while Majida turned to her bag to retrieve a salve while effectively hiding her smirk.

"Flatterer" Ailis pat Olethia's shoulder as she passed "Remember though, once you set the standard you must continue" she teased and Olethia could only gape after her as she followed Tresa out. She was pulled back to the present when Majida chuckled.

"What?" she growled then jumped as her friend applied a freezing cold salve to her side

"Nothing Your Highness" Majida mocked knowing Olethia hated the title and received a glare for her efforts.

"Did you have this cooling in the river?" Olethia complained as Majida layered on the thick green ointment liberally.

"The cooling will numb the pain as well as bring the blood to the surface. It will assist with the swelling also" Majida informed "I can but bind the ribs and soothe the muscle"

"Yet to be seen" Olethia grumbled as Majida placed a large pad against the bruise to protect it before having Olethia hold it in place while she bound the fractured ribs to hold them steady.

"I will have Tresa apply more salve tonight" Majida informed, placing the container back in her bag, she needed to keep it stored cool. She withdrew a small pouch and handed it to Olethia "Take this with breakfast, it will help to dull the aches and pains"

"Does it taste as bad as the last stuff you had me take?" Olethia shuddered at the vile memory

"I can take it back if you do not like it" Majida went to grab for it but Olethia wisely held it out of reach "Thought as much"

Majida quickly finished packing her bag before asking Olethia if she wanted a hand dressing. Pride nearly had Olethia saying no before necessity had her saying yes.

Once dressed in dark brown pants, white shirt, brown vest and her cloak Majida left to tend to other patients. Olethia took time to strap her sword on, even though she doubted she would be able to draw it let alone use it with her ribs. She just felt safer wearing it. It was a symbol to all she was a warrior and to be cautious.

She started pacing as she waited for the tentative knock on the door that indicated Ailis's return. Snatching the purse of pain herbs up she hurried to answer the door. She found Ailis waiting nervously, dressed warmly in a beautiful red dress that fell well past her knees and was held up by two tiny straps. In deference to the cold in the cave she wore a thick dark blue cloak to keep her warm.

"You look beautiful" Olethia complemented and closed her door before offering her arm "Shall we?"

Ailis smiled and hooked her arm through Olethia's as they headed through the maze of corridors until they came to the banquet hall. Ailis was trying her hardest to remember the route to and from the different rooms she frequented but it wasn't easy. She needed to learn though if she was going to live here.

Entering the great room she felt a blush spreading up her cheeks upon seeing all the people turn and stare at them before grins spread across faces and knowing looks were thrown their way. Ailis just wanted to bury her face into Olethia as her intended chuckled and led her forward to sit in her usual seat.

Her friends were there and immediately started questioning her on her health as Olethia sat down beside her after a nod at the older warriors at the other end of the table. They were all waiting for the King, her mother and Lonyn to arrive before breakfast could be served.

As if her thoughts summoned them all three appeared, along with Jaecar who she honestly had forgotten about, the man rubbed her wrong now she found out he was a liar. Everyone hastily stood before the King waved at them to take a seat. Almost immediately food was served.

Plates and plates of different food was placed in front of them, from fruits and nuts, to omelettes to pancakes along with rich sticky syrup to devour it with. Olethia forewent the healthy fruit to have the other, piling her plate high. She thanked the servant who filled up her cup with freshly squeezed orange juice and hoed in.

Olethia noticed Ailis had been more conservative and had chosen the fruit. Grinning she cut off a piece of her omelette and placed it on the blonde's plate, encouraging her to eat it. Needless to say she gave a shocked gasp of delight and Olethia winked at her as Ailis hastily reached for her own. omlette and the pot of syrup.

Breakfast was consumed with a mixture of banter and laughter, as well as compliments for the chef which would be passed on through the servants. Olethia made sure to save a bite or two of her food before taking her medication so she could wash away their ghastly taste. Still, Majida did promise they would take the edge off the pain.

After breakfast they bid the others farewell, stating they needed to inform Oria that they could not fly for a few days. She was going to be very disappointed. Olethia shared a look at the Queen that went unnoticed by Ailis and the Queen gave a barely perceptible nod. The Queen would be seeking them out later.

Olethia found Oria hanging out in the caves again, surprise surprise. She gave the hulking Tanton a hug and a scratch while she whispered that they couldn't fly for a while due to her fractured ribs. Oria immediately showed concern and sniffed at Olethia's side, before wrinkling her nose and sneezing at the strong smell of the balm. Olethia laughed and stepped back to allow Ailis to step forward and offer up a pat and a thank you for helping save them the previous day.

If Tantons could blush Oria would have been as she ducked her head and acted coy, much to their amusement. Olethia decided to show Ailis the Tanton cave while they were there. To say Ailis was impressed would be an understatement. They had everything including wash bays, rows on rows of different saddles, harnesses, helmets, protective armour. They had grooming equipment like brushes, clippers and scrapers. Soft mats for pallets if they wished to sleep in the cave and even had a fully kitted out clinic with healers for injured Tantons. Olethia advised there were other caves with handlers that looked after the elderly Tantons, helped them out in their final years. Ailis realised these people cared greatly for the beasts and tried to make their lives comfortable in every way imaginable.

Olethia and Ailis ended up sitting on one of the mats with Oria, Olethia leaning up against the beast and holding her side as it ached. Ribs were always a pain and it was hard to get comfortable with them, unlike an arm or a leg which you could prop up then relax. She needed to talk to Ailis about the wedding before the Queen spoke to them, let her know the option was hers and there was no pressure. No time like the present she guessed.

"Ailis, I wish to talk to you about the wedding" Olethia stated bluntly and immediately had butterflies dancing in Ailis's belly as she turned to look at her. "Before I do I want to stress that the choice is yours and there is no pressure" Olethia told her earnestly while gazing into her gorgeous blue eyes.

She took a soft dainty hand in her own, marvelling at the difference in their skin tones before sighing

"I have spoken to your mother, she would like a ceremony before she returns to the forest" she paused as Ailis gasped "I told her it would be your decision"

"Olethia I..." Ailis didn't know what to say, they had barely know each other for a few days and although the attraction was strong it alone was never enough. She needed to know more about Olethia and vice versa, they needed to spend time together, time longer than the few days until the end of the week. Olethia smiled and nodded

"Aye I understand. I have some options to put forward if I may" she soothed wanting to ease the blonde's anxieties and looking up at Oria who was watching them carefully "The first is to marry as she wishes and I would promise not to rush you or force you in any way. Not until you are ready" she paused and let that sink in before continuing "the second is to tell your mother we will get married at our own pace, the last would be to have some sort of promising celebration, a formal party of sorts to show we are committed and then marry perhaps in spring when she can return"

Ailis could only stare at Olethia in surprise and joy at the last option, it sounded truly wonderful "Wildflowers would be out in spring"

"Yes" Olethia smiled, glad Ailis seemed to like her favourite option also "They would look very pretty in your hair" she commented and shot a look at Oria who groaned and rolled her eyes "What?"

Ailis just laughed at the byplay and held Olethia's hand tighter, so it appeared they would be married in the spring. Now to just advise the King and Queen.

* * *

><p>Ellard woke slowly, becoming aware of the activity around the camp outside the tent he occupied. As a high commanding officer he had the privilege of his own tent, as did Miron and Fatin. Some of the other high ranking warriors did as well, the others had to share tents. He shuddered remembering those days.<p>

Throwing off the furs he slept under he shivered as the cool morning air hit him, hastily donning his riding pants, shirt, vest and a warmer jacket which he left undone. Shoving his feet into his boots he untied the ties on his tent and stepped out to greet the early rising men.

A few camp servants who had volunteered to come with them were busy stoking several fires around the camp to keep the place warm, others were tending to meals.

They were camped on the edge of the Mountains border with the Forrest. Not far to north east was the Plains border. He hoped they were far enough away from them that they did not raise suspicion. They had to plan their surveillance with strategy. If it ended up just been all rumour and innuendo they could still incite the plainsmen into a war. If it wasn't a rumour then they could give them the heads up that they were onto them and it may bring the war prematurely. Ellard hated the idea of a war in winter. It made things twice as miserable.

Any war between the two tribes would be long and drawn out, with many casualties between them. History proved that, history also proved that the Mountain clan always came out on top. Sighing he scratched his neck and made his way over to a fire, sitting heavily on a log and holding his hands out to warm up. He nodded at fellow warriors but did not get sucked into their conversation as he pondered his warm champers back in the mountains.

A hand clapping down onto his shoulders startled him and he jumped slightly, looking up to see Miron standing over him, still seeming half asleep. Fatin was not too far behind as they sat on the log near him.

A servant hurried over to them holding a tray full of steaming mugs of tea, offering them to each warrior while another servant was handing out bowls of steaming porridge. Ellard wrinkled his nose, he hated field rations but it was a lot better than what some ate so he did not complain.

"What are today's plans?" Miron asked as he tucked into his bowl with gusto and watched Ellard frowning down into his own plate while giving it an evil look.

"I suggest we sweep the borders, look for scouts" Ellard looked up and off into the distance "This afternoon we will fly at altitude, fly into their territory some, look for camps, large gatherings, anything suspicious."

"We won't fly at altitude for long without consequences" Fatin added a frown to his face and Ellard nodded, aware that altitude flying could cause dizziness due to lack of oxygen. For both rider and Tanton. They had no choice, they had to avoid detection. He would worry about that later, they did altitude training and most could handle it for an hour, they would simply take turns.

Breakfast was completed and warriors huddled around to receive instructions from Ellard, Fatin and Miron who would take charge of three separate groups. Once the morning instructions were issued Ellard returned to his tent to armour up and strap on his sword. He wore minimum armour for now, just a chest plate. When the battle arrived he would be covered head to toe.

Next it was to their Tantons, and Ellard whistled for Eneas, watching as the large magnificent red beast came flying from the trees, a number of other Tantons with him. He was a dominant male and many other males and females followed him like puppies. He chuckled, except Oria, Olethia's Tanton, she thought Eneas was a pompous arse. Eneas just had no time for the younger Tantons was all. They played too much and sometimes did not take training seriously.

Eneas landed beside him with a soft thud, shaking out his wings before folding them close to his body to await being saddled. Ellard didn't dawdle, Eneas was impatient to get up and going. Woe behold any other Tanton and rider who was not ready when they were. Within minutes Eneas was saddled and ready, Ellard easily climbing on and getting settled for another long day of riding while wishing Olethia was here. Noting the warriors were ready he gave the Eneas the command and with a giant leap they took to the sky.


	16. Learning the Truth

Learning the Truth

_**SVU cast with some additions as well. A list of Main Characters is below.**_

_**Characters:-**_

_**Dolen (Don), Olethia (Olivia), Ellard (Elliot), Miron (Munch), Fatin (Fin), Ailis (Alex), A'isha (Abbie), Stina (Serena), Caci (Casey) Zafirah (Essentially Mrs Cabot), Treton (Trevor), Lonyn (Liz), Kelifa (Kathy), Gair (George), Majida (Melinda), Jaecar (Jack). I spent hours doing research on names that started with the same letter so you would at least know who I was referring to. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters the story is based off but the ideas are all mine.**

**Only 4 reviews people! I don't write for a year and only 4. Sheesh, you're a hard mob to please. Lets go for 5 at least eh?**

Olethia and Ailis hung with Oria until lunch, neither wanting to spoil the mood by searching out the Queen. Olethia knew Ailis would be mad that her mother had hidden her relationship for so long. Yes the Queen had to be discrete, but her daughter should have known long before now.

As Olethia tried to push herself up from her sitting position she let out a soft gasp and grabbed her ribs. Damn the hulk of a man, she hated fractured ribs. Ailis and Oria immediately turned concerned gazes upon her and she waved away Ailis's offer of assistance and grabbed Oria around the neck with her good arm to help her stand, leaning against her friend once she was back on her feet until she felt steady enough.

Oria nuzzled into her and she pat the Tanton gently while murmuring she was alright. With a last scratch she moved away and told Oria to go for a fly and enjoy, no point both of them being cooped up. Olethia promised to visit her later in the day.

Taking Ailis's hand they watched as Oria made a running leap into the sky and fly off into the distance. Olethia sighed, she would give anything to be with her friend. A gentle squeeze of her hand reminded her that she had someone just as important, in a different way, to be with and they hurried to make it to lunch.

Lunch consisted of freshly baked bread, cheese, cut meat and sliced salads. Olethia left Ailis to talk to her friends while she sat with her father and the warriors. She made a impromptu sandwich and tucked in. She was very careful with her arm movements and used her good arm to reach anything she needed. One time she tried to reach for her glass with her bad side she winced, earning a concerned look from her father. She hastily assured him she was fine and mollified he returned to his conversation.

After lunch the Queen requested to speak to her daughter when she tried to leave with her friends. Ailis shot a look at Olethia full of trepidation and the Queen quickly assured Olethia could come too. Olethia ended up escorting them out of the room, along with Lonyn, and with the stares of many following them. All with a different degree of surprise, humour, acceptance or anger. Olethia met the challenging gaze of the greying haired man from the Forest, she would find out what his issue was, and in the mean time she would watch him carefully.

She led the trio back to the Queens quarters with Lonyn, leaving them to sit while she attended to stoking the smouldering fire to warm the cooling room. They had an inner room, no windows to catch the late summer breeze but also the rocks didn't catch the sun to warm them, hence it was always colder.

The women pulled their chairs closer to the now roaring fire while Olethia grit her teeth at the flashes of pain she felt from the small task. She remained standing while waiting for the Queen to speak.

"Ailis, have you spoken to Olethia?" the Queen asked and Ailis shot a look at Olethia who nodded and smiled before coming to stand behind her.

"Yes she spoke to me" Ailis smiled up at the taller brunette before turning back to her mother who was trying her best to dampen the excitement on her face "She informed me of your request and" she paused and took a deep breath for confidence "We want to issue a compromise"

"Oh" the Queen stated flatly, a little disappointed. It earned her a nudge from her own partner.

"Yes" Olethia stepped in as Ailis seemed to lose her confidence "We will have a betrothal party of sorts, celebrate our commitment to marry and then you can come back in spring and we shall wed"

She watched carefully as the Queen seemed to contemplate this. She could feel the nervous energy of Ailis and placed a calming hand on her shoulder, not surprised when a cool pale hand came up to grip her own. The Queens gaze was instantly drawn by the movement and she had to admit to herself it was a very good counter offer. She would get a trip back to the Mountains in spring for a wedding and maybe even convince her daughter and her intended to return to the forest for a honeymoon of sorts. Ailis could use the time to pack anything she wished to bring back to the Mountains.

"It sounds like a lovely idea" the Queen nodded "Should we inform the king so formal arrangements can be made?" the Queen asked and Olethia tried not to groan at the word formal "We will have to arrange another shopping expedition, I still have some coin and this calls for a dress for the occasion"

"Zaf" Lonyn groaned shaking her head which in turn caused the Queen to glare at the other woman. This interaction drew Ailis's attention as she wondered was going on. Her mother never let anyone address her so informally in front of company, not even herself. She was quite stunned and it led her to ask

"Mother what is going on?" she watched as her mother shot another glare at Lonyn who remained calm and merely raised a brow coolly.

"She deserves to know Zaf" she stated and Ailis felt Olethia squeeze her hand in comfort as she shot a look between them.

"I agree" Olethia nodded and Ailis shot her a startled look too. She knew? Olethia smiled down at her reassuringly "I guessed and servant gossip is rife"

"Blast" the Queen muttered shocking her daughter even more, even as she turned to Lonyn and growled "I told you"

"Are you sick?" Ailis cried suddenly distressed that her mother was dying and was trying to hide it from her. She relaxed somewhat when her mother laughed but then got angry again and snapped "Will someone please inform me what is going on" which earned her a sharp glance but she was too mad to care.

"Lonyn and I.." her mother paused searching for the right words

"Are companions" Lonyn helped her out which just earned her a few confused and bemused looks

"I know " Ailis stated, that was hardly news

"Life companions" Lonyn added when it seemed the young Cabot wasn't quite grasping what she was trying to tell her.

"I know that, you're best friends"

"For goodness sake Ailis she means life partner. I have chosen Lonyn to be my life partner" her mother sighed and so Ailis didn't misunderstand took her lovers hand, much to Lonyn's relief and joy. Ailis could just stare at them slack jawed as she took in all her mother was telling her. She felt a mixture of relief, joy, resentment and anger but clenched her jaw as she tried to control it.

"How long?" she asked

"You know we've been friends all our lives, as we got older the attraction was there but I was pressured to do my duty" she paused and smiled at Lonyn "I had to produce an heir. It was the hardest thing I had to do and Lonyn left for many years, returning when you were ten"

"Fifteen years?" Ailis was aghast they were together that long without telling her but she frowned when her mother shook her head

"No there was a lot of anger and bitterness there, me for Lonyn leaving, Lonyn for me denying her the opportunity of a relationship. It took several years of becoming friends and confidants again. It wasn't until you moved out that..."

"I was 18 when I moved out." Ailis shook her head and glared at her mother "You have hidden this for seven years!"

"To be fair..." Lonyn started but Ailis cut her off with a sharp look then returned her glare to her mother.

"You should be ashamed of yourself" she growled and stood quickly surprising everyone including Olethia who was quite stunned by the anger bubbling out of the blonde, she did not expect this "I am angry you have hidden this from me, from the village, from the people. You act like you are better than us all and are ashamed of your relationship with Lonyn" she turned to the other shocked elder in the room "I hope you know what you're getting into" she growled before she turned to walk out.

Olethia paused to look at the distressed Queen with an apologetic look "I will talk to her, she will not stay mad long" she paused wondering whether to bring up her other concern and decided it was for the best "You should watch Jaecar, he is not happy with the recent events, should I be concerned, is he her father?"

"Good Lord no" the Queen cried and shuddered "I am aware of his disapproval and it's not his place, he wants Ailis for himself"

"He what!" the thought was revolting, he was old enough to be her father! Rage filled her and simmered in her veins, if the man dared touch Ailis she would tear him limb from limb "Keep him away from Ailis, I won't be held accountable for my actions if he goes near her" she growled. The Queen and Lonyn got a glimpse at the dark side of Olethia, of the warrior, but underneath they knew it was fuelled by Olethia's fear for Ailis's safety as they watched her go storming out of the chamber, slamming the door with a loud crash.

"Well that went well" Lonyn muttered and sighed when her lover slumped into her arms

"Hold me" Zafirah whispered and Lonyn wrapped her arms around the other woman and kissed her temple

"Always Zaf, always" she promised.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door Olethia gasped and doubled over, clutching at her abused ribs, having forgotten about them in her rage. Ailis, who was waiting in the corridor for she did not know the path back to her own rooms, gasped and ran for the injured brunette<p>

"Olethia" she cried taking her arm to steady her and allowing the woman to take in deep steadying breaths.

"I'm Ok" Olethia stood slowly, hissing as it pulled on her ribs and made her breathing shallower. Damn that really hurt. She must have some internal bleeding in there. Which was always fun, not.

"No, you are not" Ailis growled "Come, lean into me a bit, I am stronger than I look after years of climbing trees" she grinned, for the moment setting aside her upset and anger as she led Olethia towards her own chamber. As luck would have it they saw Tresa coming out of another chamber after cleaning it and preparing it for occupation that night. She took one look at a grey Olethia and hurried towards them.

"What have you done!" she exclaimed and Ailis advised that Olethia had used her right arm to open and close a solid chamber door rather firmly and may have hurt herself more. Tresa shook her head and led them to Olethia's chamber where they assisted the sore brunette out of her cloak and sword belt which Ailis took to the shelves to place neatly away. They guided the aching woman into her bed chamber and onto her bed where Ailis stood back and let Tresa help remove boots, socks, vest and pants, Ailis turned away for propriety sake, before assisting her into bed.

"Do not move I will fetch more salve and sedatives" she shot Olethia a look when she went to argue "It's that or I tell the King"

"You would" Olethia chuckled then gasped when even that caused her some discomfort "This is not fun" she grumbled. Tresa merely shook her head and left the chambers before Olethia turned to Ailis "Stay"

"I am not tired" Ailis informed and seeing Olethia's face drop hastened to add "However I will collect some reading material and read while you rest"

"I would be grateful for the company" Olethia smiled and Ailis found herself fighting a blush as she told the older woman she would be back shortly and hurried to her own chambers, via the private chamber, to collect some reading material. Olethia's eyes were closed and some of her colour had returned when she entered the chamber. She seemed to be breathing regularly so Ailis made her way to the chair beside the main fire, adding more wood to it to increase the heat as she shivered. Goodness and this was summer. She needed warmer clothes for winter, she wasn't sure how she wasn't going to freeze to death.

Tresa returned a short while later and gave Olethia a hot tea to drink first, letting the sedative take hold before she tended to her bruised ribs, wincing at the sight of fresh bruising, definitely internal bleeding they would have to watch. Once the salve was applied and she wrapped the ribs the best she could with a half conscious Olethia she exited the bed chamber.

"If she gets worse, starts wheezing, coughing or complaining she can't breathe you need to prop her up more then try and find me, I'll be in one of the chambers along this passage" and with those instructions she left a slightly fretting Ailis to look after a slumbering Olethia.

* * *

><p>Ellard was a very angry man, furious in fact. That and worried. He was angry for many reasons but mainly because the messenger had informed him that he, Miron and Fatin were to return to the Mountains immediately and they only just got here. He ignored the fact it was completely at odds to his thoughts this morning where he wished he was home in his own bed.<p>

Further to that the messenger couldn't tell him why he needed to return so urgently and pressed they were to leave immediately. Ellard had refused, they had a long day of flying and they were worn out, especially the Tantons. His tent was set up for the night and he was staying.

He was also worried, they saw signs today that the Plainsmen were indeed planning something. They had flown at high altitude to avoid detection and had seen the camp/training ground long before they needed to worry about detection. They also had the sun at their backs which had assisted.

The camp had been massive, many hundreds of tents, masses of men in a well set up training camp and penned nearby were tens, if not hundreds of Zaders, big angry beasts that could kill a man with one stomp or flick of his head. He had a bad feeling that a war was inevitable.

It had been getting late in the day by then and they needed to decrease altitude and return to camp. He'd flown until he was struggling to breath and then guided Eneas down to an easier altitude where they had quickly covered the mileage to return to camp, only to receive the summons home.

Ellard had dismissed the messenger then spent a couple of hours briefing the next in command to what he wanted them to do. He would report to the King tomorrow and request he send words to other warriors to join them.

For now he had to go bathe in the freezing stream that was a few hundred meters behind them, have some dinner and hit the hay early so that he could rise and get an early start home.


End file.
